One Night For Eternity
by twerri02
Summary: Oxford Dictionary: ONE NIGHT STAND: noun informal (also one-nighter) a sexual relationship lasting only one night. THE THREE RULES: 1. Leave Your Emotions at the Door. 2. No Slumber Parties. 3. No Questions. But some rules are meant to be broken. It's what makes life interesting...
1. Prologue - 3 RULES

**Prologue: 3 RULES**

**A/N: Back again my lovelies. Hope you're ready to read something my crazy mind cooked up. **

**Anyone been enjoying Season 4 – I'm a Damon/Elena fan so I'm kinda pissed at her at the moment for not choosing him but lets forget about them for a moment and get to an alternate universe where it's Damon and Bella. **

**THE THREE RULES TO ONE NIGHT STANDS:**

**LEAVE YOUR EMOTIONS AT THE DOOR!**

If there's any chance that you are going to get emotionally involved, DO NOT PROCEED! A one night stand isn't about emotions. It's all about sex. Emotions do not belong here. If there's the slightest chance that you'll wake up the next morning thinking, "He did it because he loves me," then you're better off going home and doing whatever it is you do to get yourself off.

**NO SLUMBER PARTIES! **

At the end of the encounter, someone better get up, get dressed and go home. Any sleepovers may lead to cuddling, and cuddling may lead to crazy thoughts that the person wants to cuddle because they like you. Sure, he/she has to like you enough to get naked and have a 'rumble tumble' with you in the sheets (or the back of someone's car). This does not mean that he or she wants to date you.

**NO QUESTIONS! **

Questions lead to answers and answers lead to emotions. You shouldn't be asking any questions when you're doing the dirty…(he he he). Just shut up and enjoy the ride because the only question you should even consider asking is, "Do you want to go again?" Got it?

** A/N: Hope that's peaked your interest. On to My First Chapter... Please feel free to review of to PM me...**

**P.S: Any thoughts on the picture...best I could do in 10 minutes...**


	2. Chapter 1 - For One Night

**CHAPTER 1 – FOR ONE NIGHT**

"Keep em comin' my good man" my words tumbling from my lips in a drawled out slur and almost angrily slammed my empty glass onto the counter before giggling at the loud slam it made.

Joe or Jack (I forget) maybe its John…anyway the bartender gave me an amused smirk, "I think you've had enough" he added and I could detect the worried tone his words held but I didn't need any pity from him. He was a complete stranger

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion did I, Jack?" glaring at him through droopy eyes as I reached over the counter and greedily grabbed the unopened vodka bottle of him.

Alcohol was the answer to every problem.

Jack (HA! I remembered) leaned in to me, crossing his muscled arms on the counter and I mirrored his movement until our noses were only a few inches apart. His grey eyes darkened as he stared down at me The faint smell of his musky cologne had me leaning in closer to him and he parted his lips before suddenly stepping back and I gave a chuckle, "Actually it's Justin" he smirked again and I laughed louder, "second of all…you're paying for that" he added.

"Put it on my tab" garbling my words.

He stared at me for a while but I didn't back away as I met his grey eyes with a challenge. He caved first as a customer called to him so he snapped his head up giving his signature bartender grin before taking one last glance at me and walking off to take the other girl's order.

"Bye beautiful" I called out at him and he paused to turn to face me again, wisps of his black gelled hair fell over his eyes before he grinned when I blew him a kiss but my other hand still held the vodka to my chest protectively.

He gave a wicked smile, "See ya gorgeous" playing along. With the intense look that flared in his eyes, I actually believed his words for a moment so I tore my eyes away from his retreating form. Instead of wallowing in the corner that the one person who's been talking to me, I turned my line of sight to the dancers that were still grinding against each other on the dance floor to the seductive upbeat remix of Eurthymics' Sweet Dreams – looking more and more like a scene from Dirty Dancing.

But the more I drank, the more I wanted to be a part of it. The more buzzed I became, the more the crap remix of a legendary song sounded seductive as if it was calling out to me and I found that I was swaying in my chair.

Fuck it!

My new motto for the past month.

Taking off my leather jacket, I ignored the feeling of being exposed in my black skinny jeans, white tank top and black heeled combat boots. Instead, I took another long swig of the burning alcohol, my fingers gripping the neck of the bottle as I enjoyed the buzz it gave me.

Once I was in the middle of the floor, I stared up at the tantalizing strobe lights before closing my eyes and losing myself the music that was pounding as it hummed through me making me sway lazily around the small dark space, still drinking more of the vodka, slowly drinking me further into the awaiting darkness.

The music was becoming louder as they repeated_ 'Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you' _with an underlying pop tune that pulled me deeper into a trance that I could even feel the music creeping up on me and touching my skin. Running my fingers through my hair, I continued to sway in my own little world even though I could feel the bodies bump into me.

The music then faded but was quickly replaced with Kings of Leon - Sex on Fire (thankfully the original) and my dancing became wilder while practically downing the fiery liquid that scorched my throat for a few seconds before it warmed my whole body and numbed my mind further…making me forget with each word that I sang.

"_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play…_" more bodies crashed into me but I didn't care as I continued to sway with the music and drinking myself into oblivion in between lyrics.

"YOU… YOUR SEX IF ON FIRE!" I screamed along with the kings not caring if I was the only one singing along with the music.

Next verse had me falling back into slow sensual movements, "_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving…"_ this time, I felt hands being placed on my hips and I gasped, pulling away from my trance as I opened my eyes only to lock with piercing ice blue that stared back into me and I felt even more exposed under the heated gaze. His head was slightly bowed as he stared down at me causing his tousled slick hair to fall over his forehead.

"Mind if I join?" his voice - smooth, caressing my heated with the huskiness of his tone but still playful as his lips stretched into a mischievous smirk that I found incredibly sexy and probably made him irresistible to all women and probably some men too.

He was down-right gorgeous – strong defined jaw line with a toned body that wasn't overly muscular but still accounted to an athletic body dressed in dark jeans, simple black v-neck t-shirt and dark boots.

But everything about him screamed dangerous but right now. I didn't care.

For this night, I would be reckless.

For just one night.

"Guess you can stay" winking up at him as he was a head taller than me. His smirk grew wider and his hands gripped me closer to his muscled chest but the bottle between us didn't help in closing the space between us. "Want some?" holding up the vodka to his lips in high hopes that he'd open his mouth and talk again just so I could hear his seductive voice.

He continued to stare at me with those unbelievably blue eyes that glinted even in the darkness before he dropped down and wrapped those delectable lips around the rim and I pushed the end so he could drink which he did and all I could do was stare back into his eyes just as he stared into mine.

Once he was done, he took the bottle from my hands still staring at me and for some reason I trusted him which was why I willingly let go. I watched as he passed the bottle to someone else who took it eagerly before angling his body back at me and taking my hips into his palms once again.

Reaching up, I locked my hands around his neck pushing myself further into him closing any space between us so I could feel all of him. He began to move to the music and I followed his movements – our eyes still locked making this all the more intimate.

_ "...Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it" _

I felt something rise in him as the fire flared in his eyes so I bent my head down onto his neck and continued to sing the words wanting to get lost into him and the faint smell of his expensive cologne.

"If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest" he joined me and I moved back to stare up at him. Instead of this feeling like a reckless mistake that I was taking, somehow it felt right.

Leaving the clichéd thoughts, I concentrated in the thumping music, "You, your sex is on fire" I shouted as I danced wildly again , my hair whipping around but he simply smirked once more before joining me. "And you, your sex is on fire. Consumed with what's to transpire" his hands began to move around my body and I felt his cool touch slip under my top making my gasp in surprise but still I didn't stop him.

We danced out the rest of the song, his hands finding any exposed skin while I repressed the moans that left my mouth as he placed butterfly kisses on my shoulder and up to my neck but I teased him by moving away making him growl and I laughed aloud.

_"And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire"_

When he pulled me back he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him as he sang into my ear and we stayed in this embrace until we heard it fade but still our gazes remained on each other. An unspoken question between us igniting something new – something different and even though every nerve in my body was warning me to run, I couldn't find the strength to walk away.

"You want to get out of here?"

**A/N: Please review for more of my crazed madness but also let me know if you actually want more if I'm just blabbering…Any suggestions would also be welcome as well as questions…**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**xox twerri02**


	3. Chapter 2 - Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

**CHAPTER 2 – RULES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN**

**A/N: Thanks to those following me and the story and to all the reviews. Shout out to my first reviewers - KitKat9653 and KRAlover (welcome back) **

**WARNING: Cullens won't be a great part of this story as much as the last one. **

I gave a childish squeal as I landed on the expensive Egyptian cotton bedding making the headboard hit the wall as it got used to my weight.

My tank top was in the living room somewhere while I was here in my red lace bra and skinny jeans in the Pan Pacific bedroom of some stranger I just met but I didn't give a flying fuck.

I giggled again when I saw him kick the small table out of his way and stalked towards me, a hungry lust-filled gaze in his eyes as he watched at me while his fingers fumbled as he unbuckled his jeans and I gasped suddenly being hit with what was about to happen.

The kisses on the way to his car and in the elevator had been heated and were obvious they were leading to this but now I felt nervous. Doubts rushed through my mind and I tried to force them away but they were still there – fixed on my mind.

He walked to the bed and began to crawl over to me, when I met his eyes again, I felt myself relax even as he grabbed my ankles and pulled me under him before he began to left kisses up my navel which tickled slightly but felt so good that I gave an involuntary moan.

His shirt had also been left behind in the living room so I was now scraping my fingers down his bare muscled back while he continued trailing kisses on my stomach then slowly leaving trails of his fiery kisses up my sides…then up my jaw line but I grew restless and delved my fingers in his hair to pull him to my lips where we shared the millionth kiss of this night.

He awoke a buried hunger in me as our tongue danced together but along with this hunger was a growing fear but I chose to ignore it for a while. Concentrating only on how his fingers were gripping me tightly to him while I responded by wrapping my legs around his torso then rolled us over so I was on top of him.

Pushing my hair back and out of my face, I looked down on the magnificence of the man as he gazed at me. He wasn't one for many words but I could see that he was holding back a lot. There was something broken about him and I felt my heart yearn out to him.

He cracked another smirk breaking the tension that was building and I blushed looking away after realizing how much I was staring at him. "It's okay, lots of girls drool over me" he sounded cocky now but I still giggled.

His hands found their way back to my hips and I felt his thumb graze my side. "That was egotistical of you" crossing my arms over my chest while still straddling him.

He shrugged nonchalantly before casually adding, "Just stating facts"

He looked so serious that I couldn't help but snort a laugh, "I take my statement back – _that_ was egotistical of you" reaching over to slap his arm but he caught it with such speed that it almost reminded me of…

Shaking my head, I forced away the memories and claimed his lips again which he quickly responded to as his tongue slipped into my mouth once again beginning yet another battle for dominance while one hand was on my back and other on the cupping the back of my neck as he rose up.

His kiss made it easy to forget – I was addicted to him – his fingers which touched my bare back leaving a fiery trail as he introduced me to this new intimacy that I hadn't experienced. He was gentle or acting as if I was fragile and I loved every second of it.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured tenderly against my lips before bending down to suck on my shoulder but instead of enjoying it, I froze under him when _his_ image flashed in my mind - the memory of him saying the exact same words…

Why was I so hesitant?

it's not like I haven't done this before….

…Something was just warning me away from him…

"You're not into this, are you?" I looked down in surprise to his voice finding that he'd stopped what he was doing and his blue eyes had become icy and I could detect an edge to his voice which made me feel guilty.

Shaking my head, I reached up to cup his face as I rambled desperately, "I do. I do want this"

He took my wrists and pulled them down with his own shake of his head, "No, you just want to want this" his eyes were cast downwards and at first I thought it was because he was embarrassed but when looking down, I found his thumb stroking over my scar.

Pulling my hand away from him, I decided to distract him, "I'm sorry" still feeling guilty for being the one to cause that expression to cross his beautiful face.

"This is a first" he sighed and I slipped off his lap to sit on the bed with my legs crossed. He stretched out his legs in front of him while leaning on the headboard while watching me as I scooted closer to him.

I answered with a small smile, "I'm sure".

In return he smirked but then it dropped as quickly as it graced his lips. For a few moments we were just sat there but then he moved forwards to push the hair out of my face. "What happened to you?" he whispered in the darkness.

"What do you mean?" I murmured though I knew what he meant. I just don't think I was ready to start spewing out my baggage to a complete stranger.

"You don't seem like a one night stand type of person"

Looking down at my fingers, I sighed in defeat, "I'm not" letting out a scoff at the ridiculousness of this situation. "I just – I really don't know" not really sure how to explain what had happened. I wasn't even sure of it all.

"So what happened?" he urged on.

"Too complicated" I shook my head and gazed out the far glass walls into the bright lights of Seattle's night life. I hadn't even realised how beautiful it looked because I'd been some what occupied.

"I've heard worse stories" he pressed on and I met his eyes which seemed to be more curious.

Hitching one eyebrow, I stared him down, "Oh really?" my tone had turned teasing.

"Yeah. Yours can't be that bad"

_Vampire meets girl. Girl falls in love with vampire. Vampire leaves and takes his family away. _

_I doubt it gets any complicated than that. _

"It's all very cliché" the inside joke of my words earned an internal laughter but I couldn't help the smirk. My story was anything but cliché.

"Come on. I always enjoy a good bedtime story" he teased and slid down to lie on the bed and I followed to stretch next to him. He turned on his side so he could look at me with a waiting expression wanting me to start my story.

With a defeated sigh, I simplified it, "I... met a guy and fell hard too fast" now that sounded believable. I fell with a glittering vampire didn't exactly keep you out o the loony bin.

"He broke up with you?" he didn't realise how his words were piercing through me as the memories I'd tried to suppress flooded back in.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I forced them back and whispered, "Make me forget" desperation filled my voice but I didn't care how pathetic I sounded. He looked at me wide-eyed as I fought back tears and climbed on top of him kissing his unresponsive lips, "Just make me forget" I begged.

With a quick motion, he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me again. He hovered over me as he stared at me with an unknown expression but before I could question him or try and leave with what was left of my dignity, he dipped down and claimed my lips in a passionate yet demanding kiss drinking in my moan.

One hand took my hip and hitched it around his as I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned with this new position. "You're driving me crazy" I groaned as I was already consumed with him while he growled in reply. The delicious sound trembling in his chest and I gasped as he tore away fro my lips but went to attack my neck.

Feeling reckless, I reached for the buttons of his trousers, convincing myself that I was ready but his fingers gripped my wrists moving them up above my head before he sat up to look down at me – his face unreadable and devoid of emotion.

"I want you" the three words were rough as they scraped my throat but I was stunned with how much I actually meant it.

Suddenly, his eyes darkened and the veins under his eyes became prominent as they bulged from his skin making me gasp as I choked on my scream before my frozen thoughts screamed at me to run but all I could do was frantically sit up, pushing him in the process as I scrambled backwards, "Get away from me" I managed to stammer out as I attempted to get away from the predatory and murderous glare.

_Why do I get myself in this shit?_

He only smirked at me as if I was some naïve child which angered me but before I could make a smart-ass comment, he parted his lips only to bare out his fangs.

"Oh my God" I gasped feeling the tremors shake me.

A vampire?

B-but h-he – a vampire?

"Get away from me" I stood up running towards the door but he was already in front of the door so I backed up away, tripping over a piece of the broken table that he'd kicked before. My breathing had become heavy gasps as I continued to scoot back but became wide-eyed as my back hit the bed.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes" I probably sounded like a judgmental bitch but it was different before. Before, I wasn't lured into a hotel to be fed on. This was probably the kind of stunt he pulled to have blood. Why was he different from Edward - he actually looked like a scary vampire. His eyes – Oh God those eyes.

I needed to get out of here.

"Good. You should be" he snarled, his whole face had hardened as he glared at me – so different from the person he was a few minutes ago.

Within seconds he had grabbed me and carelessly flung me back to the bed. This time, I crashed onto the bed with defeat, hitting my head on the headboard in the process so I groaned but before I could reach up to sooth the pain, he had me flipped over on my back so I was back to staring at him.

The veins still surrounded his face and his bared fangs were piercing his bottom lip but not hard enough to draw blood. His sleek black hair was wilder; his chest rose and fell in a slightly quicker pace as he took sharp breaths. The image of a predator before his attack.

With this realisation, I grew defeated, "You brought me here so you could feed" stuttering over the words.

He nodded even though it hadn't been a question. His expectant expression as though he was waiting for something or a reaction. The most exciting part of all this was probably the chase, the fear – it was what gave him the thrill but if I was going to die – I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Make it quick", looking to the side as I pushed the hair out of my face to the side, exposing my neck to him. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his eyes trained on me.

Closing my eyes, I waited for my death but all I felt was his heavy breathing slow down. Seconds passed and I grew more and more restless but then I felt the bed creak as he shifted – then silence. More seconds later, it creaked again before I felt each side of my head sink making the bed protest some more.

I felt the breath leaving his parted lisp close in towards my neck and my own breathing hitched before he finally rested his cheek onto mine and inhaling deeply. His hair tickled my skin and I squirmed a little but his grip on me tightened.

His hot breath tickled my cheek, "Open your eyes" his voice was calm and soft as silk but held an underlying authority. He sounded so gentle as he had when I met him that I believed he wouldn't hurt me which is why I obeyed.

Opening my eyes, I met his, the veins were still visible as were the fangs but a conflict played in his features.

_Maybe he didn't want to kill me. Maybe I could still save myself. Maybe I could save him…_

"Y-" wanting to play with his better conscious but I was cut off as he bowed down and his fangs pierced through my skin, his heated lips sucking the life out of me…

**A/N: Loved writing this chapter – my head's full of so many crazed ideas, I hope this one was a success. Please read and review. **

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**xox twerri02**


	4. Chapter 3 - Rules Are Meant To Be - DPOV

**CHAPTER 3 – RULES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN – (DPOV)**

**A/N: This is to Cici G – who wanted to know about Damon's POV so I thought I'd give you a little snippet. Enjoy this little chappie – next one will be up soon – just wrapping it up.**

"Are you afraid?" wanting to get rid of the guilt that had began to burden me but every time I stared into her fearful brown eyes, I felt it hit my chest – warning me away but the potent smell of her blood sang to me and urged me on with anticipation for what it would taste like.

She continued to stare up at me, her chest rising and falling heavily under the lace bra that she wore as she breathed a soft "Yes", her fingers were gripping the soft carpet beneath her and her labored breathing was the only sound between us.

I needed to stop thinking – the more I think, the harder it became to go through with it but even with my humanity switched off, I felt something in me.

Angry at my thoughts, I growled and pushed away the doubts, "Good. You should be" snarling at her hoping that the words would finalize my acts.

Acting fast, I grabbed her by her waist and hauled her back onto the bed and accidentally causing her to hit her head on the headboard. She groaned making me feel guiltier as her fingers reached up to massage the part where it pained her.

Turning into the animal that I was, I ignored her pain and gripped her before flipping her on her back and straddling her as she'd straddled me.

Not able to help myself, I paused to revel in the warmth radiating from her flushed body beneath me and the fangs ached with determination as her scent grew stronger,., overwhelming me so much that I could taste it. Lust once again filled me unintentionally as I stared at the creaminess of her pale skin, the full pink lips that quivered with fright before she parted them to stutter, "You brought me here so you could feed".

Although I was sure it wasn't a question I placed my arms on the headboard, trapping her under me as I nodded in reply then sat back waiting for her scream or her eyes to grow wide as she squirmed under me in another failed attempt to escape but instead she remained composed before unusually looking to the side.

This human was a strange creature.

Everything about her was different and that made her more alluring.

Her next words shocked me, "Make it quick" sounding tired – like she was giving in to me.

She was willing. She wanted to die.

There was something about her words that told me she wanted this – for someone to take her life because she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Bending down, I waited for her to begin her protests –bargain her life for the pettiness of money or for silence but she remained quiet. Instead she choose to be still underneath me, her eyes remaining shut so I continued, only inches away from her cheek as I breathed in her strawberry scented shampoo.

The scent of her skin was also intoxicating – almost as much as her blood so I leaned in further, feeling her warmth on my skin as our cheeks touched. Again, I inhaled, wanting more like an addict. "Open your eyes" I whispered gently to her and moved back to run my nose up her jaw.

She obeyed.

Our eyes met once again and I was lost in the soulful brown – full of questions that I couldn't answer while my own thoughts consisted of what ifs.

Her quivering fingers reached up on their own accord it seemed as if she wanted to touch me and I snapped.

I shouldn't think.

"Y-"she began to say but I acted on my true nature and reached down to feed on my prey.

**A/N: Any predictions? Suggestions? **

**Love to my followers and those who are favouring this story also to the reviewers who make me smile and inspire me to keep going. I'm really happy you guys are loving it – was kinda nervous as its sdifferent to my other crossover – Damon has a best friend so it's awesome to hear from you guys.  
Please review for more…**

**Xox twerri02**


	5. Chapter 4 - My Kidnapper

**CHAPTER 4 – MY KIDNAPPER**

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews and the favourites. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am in writing it. **

_A loud purring of an engine broke through the plain darkness – shaking up the nothingness that had clouded my mind. I could hear the loud ticking that it accompanied it - possibly from the engine accompanied with a thunderous splattering. Further into the distance, I could hear the rush of water crashing onto rocks but also the sound of lapping waves in a small river nearby. Leaves quivered in the low whistling of the wind, soft padding of hooves whispered against the dampened earth. _

_The strong stench of oil then assaulted my nose and I wrinkled it in great disgust. Along with this, I could smell the petrichor in the atmosphere from yesterday's rainfall that had dampened the earth. The new aromas were so strong that I could even taste it…_

Darkness began to fade away and I ripped out of the shadows with a loud gasp, searching around in a frantic panic for any indication as to where I was but the loud thumping in my brain made me groan making me snap my eyes shut.

Reaching up, I used my fingers to massage either side of my head in attempts to soothe the raging consequences of drinking so much last night. Now as I thought of drinking, I felt bile rise to the strange burning in my throat but I pushed it down which was when the pain in my gums distracted me. It wasn't just my gums because the burning ache had also spread to my teeth - similar to the pain when your wisdom teeth are coming out but worse.

Trying to believe that pain was of the mind, I tried to think around it as I finally opened my eyes, squinting at my surroundings but was brought up short with the gust of air that left my lips when I was met with millions of dust motes sparkling in the darkness as they floated around. With trembling fingers, I reached up to touch one but they all became disturbed with my movements.

"Good, you're awake" a familiar voice tore me away from my daze and I sat up from the leather car seat in a wild frenzy but swayed backwards when dizziness hit me bringing a new wave of nausea. My gums continued to throb and I reached up instinctively to touch my jaw, cupping it while massaging my cheek in hopes to calm the burning ache.

As I looked up dazedly, I found that I was now locking eyes with the back of his head – his black hair was slicked back – no longer disarrayed from the attack of my frantic fingers.

It then dawned to me he was driving – with me in the back seat.

Looking down, I found no ropes around my wrists and reached up to my mouth – no duct tape but I was still in the back seat of yesterday's stranger's car. "W-w-what?" confused but also feeling the fear prickles my already jilted nerves with the sight of the dark tinted windows.

He inclined his head towards me but only to smirk at me before turning back to face the road and a flash of yesterday's memory crossed my mind – how he smirked when he pulled me towards him under the flashing strobe lights on the dance floor.

"Fuck! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" repeating angrily as I clawed at my hair. "This is kidnapping" I muttered in a low voice with realization that this was actually happening. No dream this time. "THIS IS KIDNAPPING" screaming louder for him to here ignoring the pounding in my head but he wasn't effected. "Y-you can't kidnap me" stuttering my words as fear overwhelmed me. "I am so stupid. I've seen this in the movies – I even took a class and now it's actually happening to me – this can't be happening to me" I rambled on not even sure what I was talking about anymore.

He was laughing – fucking laughing at me. "Calm down Nothing is going to happen – wait" he paused looking at me from the mirror with a hitched brow. I couldn't help but give an internal sigh with his sexy smirk. "You took a class?" he asked and I shook away the thoughts.

Momentarily distracted by his question, I answered in a quiet ramble, "My dad took me to a self-defence against sexual predators class – no – Shit! Fuck! That doesn't matter right now" realizing I was falling into his hands. "Did you know my father is the Chief of Police?" hoping this would deter his intentions even though it was a low blow too use my dead father as a way to get myself free.

Jacob!

Jacob would call in to check on me – he probably called yesterday. With this thought, I searched my pockets but came up empty. "Where's my phone?" I growled glaring at the back of his head as I wished it affected him in some way - that I could cause some type of physical harm.

He sighed in an almost patronising way and I watched as he reached into his left jacket pocket to pull out my phone then held it up for me to see - the smug smirk never leaving his face. "Right here babe" he answered cockily.

"I am not your babe" reaching for the phone but came up short as he rolled down the window and to my horror, he threw it out. I could even hear the clattering as it broke into smaller fragments with the great force he'd used.

He grinned, a mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes, "Oops".

All I could think about was how angry I was – I've never felt like this before – I felt murderous and wishing every possible death onto this man but what was even worse was my darkened thoughts of wanting to rip him into shreds – torture him for what he was doing to me.

Childishly, I jerked out to kick the back of his chair instead, "Now you owe me a new phone and a new bottle of vodka" crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him through the mirror.

"I don't owe you anything"

With a weakened sigh, I breathed, "You are such an asshole" feeling the wave of the nausea hit me making me sway back and I sank down onto my back as I rested on the cool leather. I closed my eyes breathing in the new car smell – this was probably a rental.

As I rested back, hunger filled me and I thought of breakfast but the idea wasn't as appealing as it should be. Instead I felt disgusted with the thought of greasy eggs and bacon.

The burn in my gums seemed to intensify as minutes passed as did the ache in my teeth especially the top ones.

I felt the car swerve around a corner before he replied, "I thought I was a sexual predator" he chuckled through the silence of the endless darkness and I swear the thought of how sexy he sounded was involuntary.

"You can be both" I whispered darkly and he laughed again. I couldn't help but give a small smile at the fact that I was conversing with my kidnapper.

"If anyone is a sexual predator, it's you" he accused.

I grimaced at this and sat up in surprise and offence from his accusation, "Me? ME?" the bile rose with the jerk of my head and I gagged by cupped my mouth as I pushed it down yet again.

"Yeah, you practically took me on the dance floor" he stated with amusement in his words and I gasped with disbelief, "Not that I'm complaining" he smirked which was now beginning to infuriate me.

"The club" I breathed into the quiet as I was pulled into the trance where my memories of yesterday night rushed back – Jack the cute bartender…endless shots…stealing a bottle of vodka...dancing along with the crowd…getting drunker…his hands…his eyes…his smirk...his kisses…at his hotel…"You didn't kill me" my words were barely a whisper as I sat there in disbelief. _He hadn't killed me…He hadn't killed me but he was kidnapping me? Maybe he though I'd go telling people – maybe he was going to rape me._ "P-P-Please, just let me go" I gasped out, hating the tremors that had seeped into my words, vibrating through each stutter.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on the road while his hands swiftly turned the wheel as we curved around the bend, "I'm afraid I can't do that" his voice was cryptic and accompanied with an underlying meaning.

Through the excruciating headache, I recalled how his eyes had darkened to a burgundy colour engulfing the ice blue…how his lips had turned into a feral snarl as his fangs extended…how his fingers had gripped my arms as his razor-sharp fangs sank into my neck…he should've killed me..I should be dead…

Being pulled back into the present, I found that I was finally hyperventilating – my breaths were sharp gasps and I scrabbled to unlock the car but the locks were controlled by the driver so there was no chance. Still that didn't stop me from ramming onto it with my shoulder in failed attempt to free myself.

"You didn't think I was amateur now did you?" his cocky voice taunted me but I ignored as I continued tried to break the door.

After several attempts, I finally gave in and slumped back into my chair with a defeated exhale. "Why didn't you just kill me?" not understanding why he didn't kill me but also why he was bringing me along to whatever this was.

He sighed, nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel "Technically I did" he admitted and I perked up with this. _What did he mean he did? He killed me? Was I a ghost?_

"What does that mean?" I questioned but the tremors had made their way through to my voice because I remembered.

What he was. What he did and why I was still alive.

Oh no...

"You're a vampire"

**A/N: Please continue reviewing. Always make me smile and encourage me to keep at it. **

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**xox twerri02**


	6. Chapter 5 - It Is What It Is

**CHAPTER 5 – IT IS WHAT IT IS**

**A/N: Forgot to mention that this all takes place after Edward leaves and in Season 1 Episode 14 of Vampire Diaries. Damon's upset about Katherine not being in the tomb so he leaves Forks for a while. **

**Sorry for the delay.**

"No" my whole form began to tremble as the weight of it crashed on to me. This couldn't be happening – I couldn't become a vampire because I didn't have anyone left to live forever with. "No – I-I can't be" not wanting to believe this nightmare.

This could not be happening – the ridiculousness of the situation had me laughing like a maniac which then transformed into raspy gasps. "This is not happening" shaking my head as I clenched my fists while conflicting emotions fought within me. A murderous rage was ignited within me while I kept taking deep breaths to push it back.

He chuckled darkly but it was rough and held a certain edge to it, "Believe what you want princess" he breathed out and I could detect a hit on guilt underlying within it but it was erased with his next sarcastic words, "It is what it is"

I was pissed off by his attitude while I tried to push away from the numbness of my state of mind, "This can't be happening" I whispered mostly to myself, my whole body shaking with the tremors of the revelation. "You were supposed to kill me" my voice was still low but I knew he could hear me. I stared down at my hands – they hadn't changed physically but they were different in my mind. Capable of the kill.

_What was I supposed to do now? Where do I go now?_

"Technically I did" he spoke again.

I snapped my head up at him when the anger boiled in me. "Do you think this is some kind of game?" seething with fury at the casualness of his tone. He didn't seem to see what was wrong with what he was doing or maybe he just didn't care which is why I had this hatred building up. "THIS IS MY LIFE" I screamed, tears blurring my vision.

"Truth is, I planned on killing you" he admitted in a low voice but I could make nothing out of it which was why the need to see his face grew in order for me to be able to read the changes in his expression and the conflicting emotions crossing his face because I knew that they would tell me more than the monotone voice.

I stood up and jumped over, angling my body so I crashed back onto the passenger seat ignoring his protests. Facing him, I scrutinised his face; how he'd clenched his jaw, how the creases formed on his forehead, how his fingers gripped the steering wheel as he tried to reign in the frustration.

The death grip he had on the wheel told me that I should be careful – otherwise he might just harm me further so I was careful as I whispered my next question, "Then why didn't you?"

His head sharply turned to me, his expression unreadable – a composed calmness that he was trying to maintain but the grip grew tighter and his eyes grew wilder with conflict and I watched as he sighed, turning back to the road. "I almost drained you and then…" he trailed off clenching his jaw shut as no more words came out.

"Then what?" I demanded – this was my life! My future that he'd messed with and I needed the answers.

Refusing to face me again, he breathed quietly through clenched teeth, "I couldn't"

There was something about him…something that told me that smirk was a mask – a façade that he wore because he'd been hurt. It had been clear last night when he met me under the strobe lights – I'd seen the pain he'd tried to hide. I didn't know who and why but I felt pity for him so instead of shouting at him, I followed his path and used a low voice, "Why?"

"I don't know" he snapped, the anger was clear as the creases protruded his forehead once more. The three simple words held a sense of frustration as if it had been something even he had tried to make sense of – he didn't think.

He was impulsive.

He hadn't planned any of this – I was sure of that but what had he planned so far.

Obviously he was taking me somewhere but where?

_What if he was planning on ditching me? Or finally killing me?_

Growing sceptic and fearful I asked, "What were you planning to do exactly?"

His whole face relaxed slightly and I was surprised at the sudden change, "I was gonna take you with me" even his voice had gained a lighter tone.

"Home?" Confused, I turned to the window but all I was met with was the forest trees and the open road before us that was wet from yesterdays' rainfall yet awakened with today's drizzle, "Home where?" leaning my head on the cool glass and wishing to feel the breeze hit my face and the rain to trail down my skin – maybe even stick my tongue out to calm the burn in my jaw.

He seemed to be growing annoyed but thankfully he answered, "We'll stop for lunch" trying to maintain the care free tone but it wavered. It was a few seconds before he added in a higher tone, "Then…Mystic Falls"

Brusquely turning my head towards him in disbelief but feeling even more confused but still curious as I questioned, "What's in Virginia?"

"Family" his tone clipped indicating that he didn't want me to ask any questions regarding that so I respected his privacy but my rage wasn't tranquilised.

Anger seethed into my voice as I hissed, "What about _my_ family?"

He faced me again, his blue eyes were accusing, "You mean your Chief of Police dad" something about his sarcastic tone suggested he knew the truth about what had happened though he chose not to voice it, to which I was grateful.

"I can't leave Forks" resting back on the glass again as I stared at the blur of green, passing by as he drove over the limit but I was more at ease because we weren't on the highway.

The smell of yesterday's rain was even more potent and I wished that I could feel it's cold touch onto my heated skin. Every vein in my body seemed to be set alight and the strange need to claw out my own throat rose as I tried breathing through my mouth.

"Are you married?"

His question was random and confused me but I still answered with a shake of my head. "No" feeling perplexed by the suddenness of his interrogation.

"Boyfriend?"

Why he was asking these questions – I didn't know. Though it was slightly insulting if he doubted me after what I'd been close to doing with his yesterday. "No – what kind of person do you think I am?" scoffing at his interrogation.

His hands briefly left the wheel when he shrugged before adding, "Then what are you leaving behind?"

I wanted to be insulted – to shout at him that I had a life back home, I couldn't because he was right. I'd fucked things with mum after the funeral. Jacob had Leah and was going to be a dad – there was nothing for me there. And after Harry's death – I couldn't help but blame myself because it had been me that she was searching for.

This was why I had landed in Seattle.

I was a 19 year old high school graduate with six acceptance letters that were collecting dust, living in a small rented apartment and working part-time at the local Starbucks.

"You can't stay" he murmured sternly, his brows furrowing as he remained pensive - deep in thought.

I was tired of arguing so I pushed my hair out my face as I questioned, "Why did you do this to me? I was better off dead" falling back onto my chair as I gave in. He didn't say anything to defend himself of even offer an explanation so I continued my rambling, "And why are we going to Virginia. Isn't the sun gonna be a problem?"

_It would exactly be normal for him as a vampire sparkling in the sunlight. _

"We need to go to Virginia in order _to fix _the sun problem" was his reply still being vague which I was beginning to understand was his style. He liked secrets – keeping things to himself – was it to maintain some control over his life?

_Why was I analysing him? _

"How can you walk in sun?" the tumbling questions began to invade my mind. "And why do you have fangs? That didn't happen to the vampires I-"

Realizing my slip up, I trailed off, internally berating myself but I was stupid to think that a vampire wouldn't have picked up on my mistake, "What? What were you about to say?" he sat up straighter, seeming more alert.

"Nothing" trying to shrug it off as I stared out the window, my teeth latched onto my bottom lip that I was close to drawing out blood.

"Bullshit!" his loud accusation had me startled and stricken, "I saw you're scar" calling me out on the truth and I looked down at my arm where the crescent scar was marked, "You've been in touch with the Cold Ones. How you survived is want I to know" there was something almost threatening in his tone and this new found ferociousness had me stricken with the need to obey.

"He sucked the venom out" I whispered feeling almost ashamed as if I was betraying those fuckers.

Why should I feel like shit? They left ME!

Not the other way round.

He smirked again as if nothing had happened before adding with a sly smirk, "Ooh kinky". The statement was not funny at all but something in me flipped and begin to laugh crazily but not sure why. The laughs overtook me and I continued for several more seconds until I could feel these overwhelming emotions of anguish and grief and anger and hatred hit me, that caused my crazy cackling to subdue. "Who's this?" he asked when I stopped.

"My ex" the simplicity of the two words had the excruciating pain cripple my muscles, clenching my chest and trapping the air that tears began to stream down my cheeks before turning into shaky sobs. "Why am I emotions so fucked up?" I garbled through my crazed bawling.

He chuckled darkly and my sobs paused as anger rippled through again with the fact that he was laughing at me. Balling up my fists, the movement caught his eye and he composed himself before answering, "When you're a vampire, all your emotions are heightened"

_Edward had touched on this when talking about newborns…_

This couldn't be my life.

And it was all because of one stupid mistake.

I guess I just wasn't cut out for a one night stand. "I don't want this"

A lengthy silence followed so I gave up waiting for a response and curled up on my seat trying to lull myself into a deep slumber.

Before I finally fell back into the blackness, he spoke softly that I may have been mistaken, "I know"

**A/N: Reviews are my inspiration. For my past readers – I will be revising my Damon Has A Best Friend Story but also putting up the outtakes.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**xox twerri02**


	7. Chapter 6 - Unfulfilled Intentions

**CHAPTER 6 – UNFULFILLED INTENTIONS**

**A/N: Just a little tid bit of our dear sexy complicated Damon. **

**DPOV**

My plan had been to find a girl, seduce her and then kill her.

Simple and uncomplicated.

The feed would make me have made me forget. I'd needed blood from the vein because a blood bag wouldn't have helped in this fucked situation.

What I hadn't intended on is for this pull that I'd felt when I'd seen this drunken brunette sway to the music as if in a trance. I hadn't intended on going as far as taking her back to my room. I hadn't intended on finding her shyness sexy and I hadn't intended on the guilt when I saw her try to run away. I definitely hadn't intended on turning her.

Though I did fulfil my first intention and that was in feeding off her – her blood was intoxicating, leaving me unsatisfied to the point that I had almost drained her. For a few moments, I had sat back hearing the low dragging thud of her heart as it continued to fight even though she was unconscious. I had contemplated over to do next and my guilt filled thoughts had me feeding her my blood which she had taken before I snapped her neck.

Locking away those memories, I sat back onto my chair and turned to my side where the brunette lay, her crouched body folded as her feet were drawn up onto the leather seats. At least this was a rental.

Staring back at her face, I felt the pull I had felt that night and began to wish that I could see her large brown doe-like eyes again. I then began recalling how they had been filled with a burning rage as she screamed at me – all which I deserved. It was worse that I was damned to this but bringing her along with me was selfish. That I knew.

She was going to give up that night but I couldn't.

She was a fighter.

I could tell.

But something happened – probably linking to these other vampires she had met and it was because of that, that she'd almost given up.

Stefan would be pissed but right now I didn't care.

I had better things to deal with.

**A/N: Review for more. Enjoy this story and I have so much planned for this too… I love being in control. **


	8. Chapter 7 - Transitioning

**CHAPTER 7 – TRANSITIONING**

**A/N: Another one on your way – Damon and Bella moment.**

"I can't believe I'm a vampire" resigning to the truth but still, I tried to be optimistic by being grateful that he hadn't left me in ditch somewhere – what if I woke up and bit the first person I would find in broad daylight.

Once the image popped in my mind, it remained fixed and I couldn't help but feel the burning in my gums fire up and the yearning in my teeth as the thought of blood enticed me.

My fingers dug into the leather seat as the hunger brought on a crazed need that overtook my now bewildered senses. The smell of blood that had once sickened me, now excited me with a new desire to drink.

I wanted it – I wanted to feed.

In response, he made a low sound, between a sigh and a groan breaking me out of my trance, "Technically no – you're in transition" he explained cryptically sparking my curiosity.

Although I was still disgusted with myself for even thinking of the act, I froze with his words. I wasn't a vampire? How could that be? He hadn't drained me and I was still alive. "What the fuck does that mean?" lashing out at his vague explanation.

He sighed again seeming tired of these streams of questions, "It means you're not fully vampire because you haven't fed yet" he elaborated.

_His type of vampire was very different from the Cullens. _

"Fed as in I need to drink blood?" phrasing the words as a question but I just wanted him to confirm it – I needed to hear him say the words. Maybe then it would feel a little less surreal.

"Just one drop is enough to turn you" he answered and I sat back trying to wrap my head around all this new pieces of information. "Which is why we need to get some blood in your system" his tone was so nonchalant that it struck an unknown fear in me. This all seemed to be so natural to him – like he was discussing his favourite meal instead of drinking human blood.

Shaking my head, I refused his suggestion, "I can't kill someone" suddenly feeling frantic that he may try and force me to turn, "That's not me", my words were choked and only partly true because I knew that part of me feared the mere thought of death.

He exhaled before rolling his eyes, "You don't have to kill anyone" my head snapped up to attention with questioning eyes. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes before elaborating, "Just as long as you drink some" maintaining his carefree attitude and I scowled at his manner. He turned to me and rolled his eyes again at my expression, "Some _is_ better than all"

His words drove me back to the thought of blood and the distant memory of my mother accidentally cutting her palm after chopping vegetables, filled my mind once again "To think that I used to faint at the sight of blood" a soft chuckle trembled from my lips at the irony of this situation.

He too chuckled in amusement and from the corner of my eyes I saw the corner of his lips perk up as he spoke, "What?"

"The smell used to make me sick" the words alone were enough to have the giggles burst from my lips and I revelled in the childish amusement of it. For those few seconds, I had forgotten about everything apart from the juvenile enjoyment of the satire.

His puzzling expression was then turned to me with a penetrating expression in his sparkling blue eyes as he stated, "Humans can't smell blood"

His words ignited the sense of déjà vu and the memory burnt through as I seethed, "Heard that before" my acidic words had shocked him as his eyes grew questioning when hitching his eyebrow. Steering the conversation off dangerous territory, I sidetracked him with a confession, "And now I can't stop thinking about it"

"Don't worry…" he smirked, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes before cockily adding, "We'll find someone for you to sink your teeth into" sounding so sure of himself. His nonchalant manner when speaking of draining someone was astounding to me but elicited disgust as I scoffed and rolled my eyes before falling back into my huddled crouch, yawning as the weariness returned.

I was a vampire.

I probably sounded like a hypocrite but the only reason I wanted eternity was because I had someone to spend it with. Now I was stuck with someone who didn't even want me – I really didn't understand why he'd taken me with him – probably a selfish need so he wouldn't feel guilty.

I didn't feel so different – part of me still felt human.

Human…

"Wait-" my thoughts made me realize something, "If I'm still transitioning, that means I'm still human?" phrasing it as a question as I waited for his confirmation

He seemed confused but answered, "Partly"

Hope rose in me in the possibility. Maybe I could remain as a half human, half vampire which sounded like something I could handle. Heightened senses were a plus and I could live with hearing things better and seeing better. The thirst didn't seem so out of control so maybe I could fight back that hunger. "So I can still eat human food?" I answered, my voice gained an optimistic attitude filled with hope.

His puzzled expression fell as his features grew hard and tight, "No." the certainty in his stern tone chilled me as all hope was lost. "You need blood" he added in the same grave tone.

"I don't want blood" the lie fell from my lips before I could stop it.

His eyes grew more frustrated and his features marred into something more sinister still using his solemn tone, "If you don't feed, you're going to die". I froze at his words as it dawned on me that I was foolish enough to think that I was there was hope for me after all. There was none.

I crashed back onto the chair in defeat as I tried to get into grips with my situation but found Damon pulling me back into reality as he asked, "Do you _want_ to die?" an underlying fear was detected in his ominous tone.

Sighing, I tucked the stray strands of my hair behind my ear and looked down at the fingers locked in my lap before admitting, "I was ready to" my voice was low and it felt strange admitting that out loud and how true they were.

Yesterday I'd been ready to die. Ready for him to kill me but now…Well it's a different story now that I'm sober.

It took a few moments before Damon spoke again, "What about now?"

"I don't know" nervously twirling a strand of hair between my fingers. I felt so on edge right now – Like I would snap if someone just looked at me the wrong way but at the same time, I felt grateful to be alive yet devastated all at once.

"Do you _want_ to die?"

_Did I? Would I be willing to end my life today?_

There were so many things I hadn't done. Still eighteen and I'd spend half of it pining over a heartless bastard and his family.

Not feeling ready to answer, I asked him, "How long do I have?"

He released a dark humorless chuckle before calling me out, "You can't answer a question with a question" still he hadn't turned to look at me but instead kept his eyes trained forwards still calculating in his thoughts.

My temper was short and less controlled as I snapped, "How long?"

This time he did turn to me, reading my expression before sighing then turning back to face the road ahead, "About 14 hours" his voice had dropped in volume with his low whisper.

All hope was definitely lost.

Rubbing my forehead in frustration, I sighed as defeat settled within me but then found myself nervously rubbing my palms up and down my thighs suddenly feeling out of control with everything. What would I do? What _could_ I do?

"I couldn't kill you" he broke the through my running thoughts but that only triggered my fury.

Snapping my head towards him, I glared with my fists clenched on my thighs, "Is that your way of apologizing?" I spat out incredulously. Not exactly sure whether to laugh or to cry or even to reach over and attack the motherfucker.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds before he turned to me again, his gaze burning into mine, "I couldn't kill you" his words were fierce and an underlying hidden meaning lay.

My anger dissipated and I felt myself surrender. I could keep going around in circled full of anger but why waste what could be the last moments of my life with…

It was then that I realized that I didn't even know his name, "What's your name?" I asked with an amused laugh.

He too chuckled and answering, "Damon Salvatore"

Damon huh?

I knew that Salvatore meant saviour – ironic? Or was there some truth into it?

Suited him though I never would've guessed it.

Damon. Damon Salvatore. If I was not mistaken then the surname Salvatore meant saviour – the irony and absurdity of it all. Still I bit back commenting on it with the sudden feeling of being tired.

Allowing myself a small smile, I informed him. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you Bella" he smirked at me briefly.

I found that I liked the way he said my name.


	9. Chapter 8 - Taste

**CHAPTER 9 – HAVE A TASTE**

I had fallen asleep again but woke up forty-five minutes later where we'd fallen into a comfortable silence listening to the smooth sensual tones of Lana Del Rey after he'd asked me if I slept well.

Now as I watched him drive, I took note of the differences – his skin was slightly more tanned than theirs. His eyes weren't gold, red or black – a normal human colour of blue those his were a striking blue. Last night, his touch hadn't made me jump as it hadn't been ice cold but each touch had been fiery – burning into my skin.

Desperately needing to distract myself, I remarked on my thoughts, "You're different from the vampires I've met"

His eyebrow hitched, "You mean Cold Ones", his eyes were accusing before he returned back to looking at the road when the red light changed.

"Damon?" it seemed that his name slipped off my lips easily, "Why do you say it like that?" a crease had formed on my forehead.

He seemed by my question as he sarcastically asked, "Like what Bella?"

"Like you've got something against them"

He began to laugh "Isn't it obvious?" he asked and I shrugged not seeing why vampires would have something against other vampires. "Cold Ones are a disgrace to the vampire race" he spat out almost in disgust.

It shouldn't have felt like he was offending me but it did. "What?" wanting him to clarify what he meant, "How?" I demanded.

"You've met them, you've even dated one" he rambled as if it was so clear but still what could I say. I didn't know what exactly the 'real vampires' were. "They're all so conservative" he sneered and despite my anger, I chuckled, "Even worse is the fact that they glitter" his angered expression made me laugh harder, "Fucking fairies" he added and I saw how he'd think they were shameful. Still it wasn't like they asked for it – Fuck – why was I defending them?

_Because you still care_…the better part of me spoke the truth but I pushed that thought away.

Once I sobered up, I asked him, "How come you can walk in the sun?"

"Special bewitched ring" he waved his fingers in front of me so I caught sight of the large silver ring with a blue unrecognizable stone.

I reached out and grabbed his hand as it waved around which caught him by surprise but ignoring his curious eyes as I gazed at the ring. It seemed more like an heirloom as the midnight blue stone was engraved with a crest. "Bewitched?" I breathed in question while trying to ignore how cool his hand felt. Attempting to disregard how soft his skin was but felt fiery under my fingertips.

"Spellbound" he added.

Snapping my head up at him, I dropped his hand and asked, "Are you telling me there are _witches_?" lowering my voice at the end making him smirk.

As if it could not get more fucked than it was – we add witches to the equation.

Might as well write a letter to Santa this year …

"Witches, werewolves"

Not able to help myself, I found pleasure in having the upper hand as I commented, "Oh I already know about werewolves"

"Really?" he sounded almost impressed by this though I could see the clear shock in his eyes, "Well what do you know?"

Realising that he was fishing for information, I smirked liking the power I withheld so I refused to give in, "Probably more than you". He turned to glare at me and I just grinned until he turned back to the road. "Now witches – do they do the whole broomstick, cauldron, black cat thing?"

"Not really" he sighed seeming reluctant to answer this question but as I opened my mouth to ask another question, I noticed he was curving as well as slowing down. Turning ahead, I was met with a small run down diner.

"Wait- why are we stopping?"

He slipped into the free parking spot before unbuckling his seatbelt then turned to me to reply, "You wanted food"

Food? He had been so adamant about how I couldn't stomach anything down and that I needed blood. Was there another way? I grew hopeful but hesitated, "But you said-"

"I know what I said" the smirk returned and I rolled my eyes.

Following his previous actions, I took off the seatbelt, "Fine", I huffed and got ready to open the door but he stopped me by grabbing my elbow.

"You'll need these" he stretched his fingers which held black ray bans. I stared at them in question so he elaborated, "Sun's not too bright"

I felt too weak to begin another argument so I trusted him and took them from him before putting them on. My vision darkened instantly and I sighed again before pushing open the car door.

The sun rays beat down on me and the heat became too much as nausea filled me as did the dizziness causing me to stumble but thankfully he grabbed me from behind and steadied me. I reached up to grab my pounding head and cast my eyes downwards, wanting to avoid the bright fiery ball of evil.

Damon was still holding me arm so I hissed through gritted teeth, "Is this part of the transition?"

He nodded and informed me, "It gets worse if you don't feed"

Yippee – this whole mess just got better by the minute.

I was grateful to Damon who rushed us towards the diner and I exhaled once we were inside but still remained cautious by not taking off the sunglasses.

Looking around the practically deserted small diner, I could hear Carrie Underwood singing in the background. There was a small family of four at one booth and an older couple in another while three teenage girls sat at another and giggled and pointed when seeing Damon.

Being around them, had me more paranoid and I found myself thinking of biting down on one of their necks and draining them dry. I have to admit the sadistic thought pleased me more than it should.

I was then distracted by an older woman - probably in early thirties walked towards us. Her red hair had brown highlights and was tied up in a messy bun and a yellow chewed up pencil was stuck under her ear. She was dressed in a pink and white checked uniform with a worn out name tag that read, GWEN. Around her torso she had tied a white apron where she kept her small notebook. Her green eyes grew wide as she ran them down Damon's form in appreciation which only exalted Damon's ego as his smirk grew wider.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I grew frustrated with being a witness to the stare down that was happening right before me. Both were practically undressing each other with their eyes and it was like I wasn't even here.

When two minutes passed, I grew impatient so I cleared my throat which finally gained their attention. Damon grinned knowingly and I elbowed his side.

The poor woman blinked ins surprise and finally realised I was standing next to him which caused her features to darken. She then quickly composed her expression and glanced at Damon, standing up straighter so he could catch her cleavage before stepping closer and asking, "Table for you and you…sister?" she asked hopefully and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, my little sister was whining about being hungry" he replied and I glared at him. To think he was even going along with it. He hitched an eyebrow as he waited for me to deny it but I slumped back and sighed.

The woman grew ecstatic and this time - surprisingly smiled at me like we suddenly best friends. "Well, follow me" she grinned and began to walk on, an extra swing added to her hips. Damon was appraising her as his eyes were glued to her ass so I slapped his side. He looked at me with a feigned innocence but we broke the stare as Gwen interrupted, "Here you go" she announced oblivious to what had transpired between me and Damon.

I slipped into the booth and watched as Damon purposefully closed into her as he slipped into his side of the boot, "Thank you Gwen" he purred and she fucking giggled.

"You're welcome…" she trailed off wanting him to fill in the blank for her.

"Damon" he answered maintaining the eye contact and she seemed to be frozen as she continued to stare.

Deciding to take matter into my own hands, I interfered their weird creepy staring as I ordered, "I'll have the burger and fries and a coke"

She didn't even acknowledge me to tell me she heard or even write my order; instead she leaned into Damon and asked seductively, "What about you Damon?"

He leaned in an inch closer to her, "Nothing right now. Just her" he whispered and she swooned before licking her lips and standing up to stumble back into the kitchen.

Staring after her, I wondered about her – how would she taste.

Fuck – Shit!

I couldn't stop thinking about it – I couldn't help but imagine my teeth sinking into someone's flesh and indulging in the sweet nectar that it withheld.

Dropping my head into my hands, I tried to force them out with a frustrated growl.

The ticking of the clock in the distance was strident as if taunting me - my life was wasting away with each second that was passing. I was growing closer to death.

"Okay, take your pick" Damon piped up and I snapped my head up to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Mexican…" he pointed at the bartender who was cleaning glasses. "Italian…" he pointed at the woman in the couple I'd seen. Then he inclined his head at the giggly teenagers, "Or settle for good old American comfort food"

How could he act so indifferent when talking about killing someone?

"I can't do that"

He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, "You won't have to kill them"

Glaring at him, I snarled, "I've been told about bloodlust", trying to keep my voice low, so our conversation wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

"Cold ones are uncontrollable" he smirked, "…plus I'll be there to stop you" he added.

_Could I trust him to stop me? Would he pull me back? Will I be able to sto- What was I doing? _

_Was I actually contemplating over giving in to this life?_

Shaking my head in denial, I placed my hands on the table and looked him in the eyes as I hissed, "I can't be a vampire"

_Why did that feel like a lie? _

He stared back at me incredulously then fell back onto the seat with what I could only comprehend as being defeat, "You want to die" he stated in a monotone voice.

"No" I growled fiercely, "but I don't want this either"

His expression slowly changed into disbelief and confusion as he asked, "What are you risking?"

I took his words into consideration. What was I risking? Charlie was dead. Renee had Phil and Jacob – well he had his other half. In truth there was nothing for me anymore so why was I fighting him. I too fell back onto the seat and looked down at my linked fingers as I confessed in a hushed whisper, "Nothing"

The truth fucking hurts!

"I didn't take you for someone who gives in" he jeered.

I knew he was taunting me but I couldn't help but whip my head up in defence as I growled, "I'm not", angry to know that he thought I was going to give in.

He looked outside before wistfully adding, "I actually thought you were a fighter"

"I am" I fought for the words to be true but with the decision that I thought I was making – I knew I was a coward. I was giving in. I was letting Edward win.

"Well you can keep fighting…" he offered the ultimatum, "or you can give up and die – game over" his eyes bored into mine intently and I began to feel the fire from yesterday but was grateful when we interrupted by the waitress placing my food on the table.

"There you" she smiled at Damon while handing me the food.

I could smell it – it didn't smell like it used to.

I didn't find it appetising at all – in fact, I could feel the bile rise. Was it my hangover?

I'll be fine…I tried to console myself before limply picking up the cheeseburger and biting into it.

Urgh – it tasted horrible.

Like – Like shit.

I spat it and reached for my drink but my fury was ignited when I saw it was lemonade. I didn't order a fucking lemonade?

Looking up, I was angered further when catching her sit next to Damon and leaning into him.

"I ordered a coke." I snarled as the anger within me flared again and both of them snapped their heads towards me, "Maybe if you were good at your job and didn't spend it staring at men younger than you, you wouldn't have messed up something that simple" I barked and she gasped in surprise before looking helplessly at Damon for help but he looked away pretending not to listen to us but I could see his lips were quivering with the threat of a smile.

She gave up and stood to angrily stomp towards the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Damon turned to me and smirked, "Ooh, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you" he teased and I gave him the finger as I looked down at the plate of food.

My mouth felt dry and I thought about quenching it - I'm sure the waitress would do in satisfying my bloodlust.

Where did that come from?

Ignoring Damon, I stood and walked down to the ladies. A few people turned to face me with judging expression - probably after hearing my lash out at the undeserving waitress.

I felt sick.

And tired.

And hungry.

Once I was inside the bathroom, I headed straight to mirror, taking off Damon's ray bans, I groaned when the fluorescent lights burned through my corneas making me want to scream so I put them back on dulling the pain slightly.

My reflection was different.

Purple bags hang under my tired eyes and my skin was pale than usual. Cold sweat broke out on my forehead and my hair was disarray as my slit ends stuck out in a haystack.

I looked sick.

I worked quickly – distracting myself as I worked through a plait in my hair but was then sidetracked as the door swung open.

In she entered.

Gwen.

"Cut my finger on the fucking knife" she growled angrily, not realising that I was here with her.

Instinctively, my jaw clenched and my fists clenched as I looked down at the bloody finger.

It slid down her hand, slowly taunting me so I backed away into a wall and held in my breath not trusting myself at all. She caught my movement and turned to me then frowned, "Oh it's you"

She spoke but all I could see was the blood.

I wanted it.

I needed it.

I didn't quit – Not for him.

"Just one taste" I gave in and stepped forwards to her making her gasp but I ignored as I took another step,

"Just one"

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please Read, Review and Recommend.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Trust

**CHAPTE****R 8 - TRUST**

**A/N: Well she drank now what...? **

"Guess I was right" Damon's words snapped me away from what I was doing. Looking down at the frightened woman, I too her finger away from lips and clambered away, sliding across the floor in search for the wall's safety.

I could hear her heavy breaths – laboured and shaken with fright. Her heart was pounding rapidly and I felt sicker by the second.

Looking up, I saw how she trembled as she too backed away from me. She stood up on shaky feet and turned to leave but was caught by Damon, his fingers gripping her shoulders."You are not going to run or scream" he whispered calmly – too calmly and I watched as the woman instantly relaxed.

_What did he do to her?_

Damon's attitude infuriated me – he had caught me drinking someone's blood. I had done it – completed the transition without his coaxing.

Pulling myself up on wavering legs, I looked back into the reflection.

My pale skin looked flawless. Gone were the bags under the eyes but horrifyingly replaced with scarlet ones, veins hardened under them – just like Damon's. My sharp fangs poked at my bottom lip and I parted my lips to release them from my confinement. Conflicted as to what I should be feeling because part of me was disgusted with myself but the other part of me was thrilled as I ached for more.

It was final.

I was a vampire.

"What have you done?" I whispered feeling the blood rush out of my body.

He moved quickly and flashed behind me, "I didn't do anything babe" he looked at my reflection with a certain appreciation which sparked a small piece of pride. "You're the one who drank" he retorted but the crease on his forehead contrasted with his nonchalant tone.

Anger returned and I acted on it as t was easier than dealing with my sadness. "Because you made me like this" I fired back.

Again he rolled his eyes, placed his hands onto my shoulders, his thumbs massaging me and I could feel the heat even under the layers. "Stop being so melodramatic" he cooed. Even though I was mad, his touch was driving my crazy and I craved for him to touch me everywhere and I grew disgusted with myself at the guilty pleasure but worse because I didn't stop him or berate him when he added, "Immortality works for you" he smirked and I remembered that I couldn't blush.

Instead, I looked back at the scarlet eyes that continued to stare back at me and I reached up willing them away and before I knew it, the veins were slowly disappearing and the animalistic blood-red eyes had returned to my natural brown. I almost looked like myself.

However I did feel different – more powerful.

As I turned around to face Damon, the low heartbeat pulled me back to reality and I glanced at the waitress who was in the same position as Damon had left her. Her eyes were expressionless, her features had hardened as she stared off into nothingness like she was in her own dream-state. "What did you do to her?", confused as to why she hadn't ran off to tell someone.

He shrugged looking bored, "I compelled her" his dull tone suggested that this was a natural thing for him.

I moved towards her but the delicious scent of her blood triggered the bloodlust so I swallowed down my hunger as I took a cautious step back, stopping when I crashed onto Damon."I can't believe I just did that" I eyed the blood that still trickled down her finger but was now staining her apron.

The hunger was heightened once more and my fangs ached for the satisfaction. The feeling of being in control and being in power"But you liked it"

I considered denying it but shamefully added, "I did"

He moved around to look at me before suggesting, "Have more?" he inclined his head towards the woman and I looked up at him in disbelief but also felt hopeful for another taste.

I could remember how the liquid satisfied me, sliding down my throat like velvet while the hunger grew even more restless.

I was forgetting the danger. Forgetting how my new found strength would benefit and disadvantage me in the chance of killing her."I can't", I fought against him and took a step away from him as I watched him walk towards her.

"But she wants it" he purred and my eyes trained on how his fingers trailed up her neck. How easy it would be to sink the fangs into her flesh and draw out the blood, fulfil my growing need as I slowly drained her.

I was breathing heavily now with anticipation and I fell for it for a second as I took a step forward, an involuntary growl escaping my lips which seemed to act like a reminder as I realised what I was about to do. I backed away from him and begged for him to stop, "Damon please". It wasn't as convincing as my eyes were trained to the blood now trickling down her neck from the cut Damon had made with his fingernail.

Damon didn't relent as he leaned down to her, "She wants you to bite her, don't you?" he stared at me and I met his gaze then swivelled down to her, watching her nod with a small smile playing on her lips.

Damon swiped his finger down the trickling blood and I watched, panting as he reached up to place the finger into his mouth – moaning from the taste.

I wanted it.

This time the growl tore through me and I rushed forward using all my strength to push him out of the way while holding my breath and quickly rushed out of the café.

"BELLA?!" he called me in panic but it was too late.

I convulsed to the ground in pain as the rays hit me, burning my skin and I could feel every vein alight as I coiled on the ground. Anguish cracked through me as the fire burnt to me and I could smell the burning flesh. "AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH" I screamed wanting the pain to end.

Within seconds, I was rushed back into the car but the pain was still evident but slightly more bearable. My screams had now turned into soft whimpers and I looked down at my skin which was slowly healing the reddened burns.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking up my arms and I nodded, slowly calming down as the pain continued to decrease.

My skin was no longer red but still flushed and slightly pink, "What was that?" my eyes moved up to meet his but he was still looking down at my skin and his soothing touch surprised me. He didn't pass off as the gentle type but I knew there was more to him…

He moved back and sighed, "I told you. You need the ring" he waved his hand in front of my face again, teasing me with his crooked grin.

My eyebrow arched as I wondered aloud, "How can I believe anything you say?"

He finally met my eyes again but his fingers were still wrapped around my wrist and his thumb was stroking my inner wrist, "Because I don't want to lie to you" he confessed, seeming slightly embarrassed by this. I could tell he wasn't used to revealing himself.

Even when he looked down, I couldn't look away. My gaze trained on the crease that had formed on his forehead, how a few loose strands of his raven hair down with his bowed form, "Why?", I asked quietly with a weird notion of wanting him to trust me.

He groaned and stood up, removing his hand from me as he began to start the car again, "I don't know" he replied in frustration.

"You say that a lot" I fell back on the seat but angled myself towards him while my feet remained propped up on his dashboard, "Is that a deflection method?" I teased surprised by my attitude.

He ignored my question and went on with his, "How do you feel?"

I rolled my eyes at his other deflection method. "You shouldn't answer a question with a question" mocking his previous words which only made him grimace with distaste.

Once he overcame my words, he offered a humourless chuckle, "How do you feel?" he asked again with his eyes turned back onto the road before us.

How did I feel? It was all very disorienting - the new sights, the new smells. It was like I was reborn into a new world where I just felt more powerful. All I could tell was that everything was more...

"Different" was all I could really say to sum up what I was feeling.

He inclined his head towards me with a burning curiosity and a new found gentleness in his now warm blue eyes that I couldn't decipher, "How?" even his voice was softer. Not the sarcasm that i was expecting so I decided not to question it and simply go with it.

"Everything seems..." I took that moment to look around, each shape was more defined, and each smell was more distinct to the point that I could smell the difference between cotton of my jeans and my top. Each sound was louder that I could even hear further than I had before. "More" I finished with a smirk recalling my previous thoughts.

"Then you're fine" he concluded with his own secretive smile.

I was now a vampire and to be honest, I wasn't as nervous as I was before. In fact I was excited. I wanted to learn more about the person that I had become, "What did you mean when you said you compelled her?"

"Control someone's mind. Make them forget something or do something…" he trailed off and I caught the flash of pain in his eyes before it dissipated. "I'll teach you" he added.

There was something about Damon Salvatore...Something he tried to hide from anyone...The jackass that had bitten me wasn't him. He was driven by the mask that he'd put up but it was slowly becoming a part of him.

So deep into my thoughts, I couldn't help myself as the words that left my lips, "Can I trust you?"

His frame froze and his jaw clenched and his fingers gripped the wheel, before he slowly turned to me. His eyes glazed over with an unexpected fierceness as he hid himself again. Masking his expression with a composed and expressionless look as he spoke in a stoic voice, "You shouldn't" the smirk on his lips faltered.

"Damon…" I sighed, keeping eye contact with him.

He was my maker – my creator and at the moment the closest thing to a friend so if I was going to be around him for an eternity – might as well know what I'm getting myself into. Otherwise I would have to leave but where would I go - I'd be living by myself in the dark as I couldn't go out in the sun. I needed to make sure that he would look after me.

Damon broke the locked stare as he pulled himself back up to look back at the road and kept silent for some time. Still I kept my eyes on his frozen form hoping to catch a change in his expressionless face but he remained composed.

Just as I was about to fall back onto the chair in defeat, I heard him exhale before he whispered, "Yes" hope soared within me with the next words that fell from his lips. "You can trust me"

The wide grin broke out and I turned to the window and replied softly, "Then you can trust me"

**A/N: Please review for more. Thank for the last chapter's reviews. Really appreciate.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Meet the Family

**MEET THE FAMILY**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy this one...**

This time when I woke up, I was met with the darkness that rolled in with the dark night. Silver stars dotted the black canvas sky and from where I was, I could see the luminous glow that was being emitted from them.

Reaching over, I began to roll down the window and felt the cool breeze caress my face and whip my head back as I took it all in.

I was reminded of the heightened senses when hearing the distant friendly chatter from a group of people – a family I presumed. I could also hear as how their forks and knives scraped the plate as they ate and that was enough to remind me of the hunger eating me up and the aching burn in my throat raged on and as much as I tried to ignore it, it wouldn't go away.

My fingers instinctively reached up to my throat to sooth it with my touch but that didn't work as I found myself groaning at the burning pain, "Oh good you're awake" Damon broke the silence from behind me with a sarcastic tone.

I'd fallen asleep after the flight when the alcohol finally took it's toll onto me. Damon had told me it would help in taking off the edge and for some reason I and managed to not bite any of the passengers – as delicious as they smelt, I gained control.

Damon had compelled his way to getting us a private plane reserved for the VIPs so that I wouldn't have to be so tempted. To which I found very sweet of him but didn't voice my thoughts it so that he could make fun of me.

Now that we were in the car and I had woken up yet again, Damon threw something in my lap and I was quick to catch it, suddenly alert. "Brought you a snack" he smirked at my wide eyes which fell down to the plastic packet filled with blood.

The delicious smell although tainted with plastic still called to me and I felt myself salivate before my teeth gripped the plastic plug before pulling until it was off and indulging in the hot liquid as it ran down my tongue warming my throat and the satisfaction that followed was enough to make me moan which made Damon chuckle in response.

My head fell back onto the leather seat with the hunger that grew as I placed my lips back to be wrapped around the plastic and sucking but in the middle of my feed, I paused as my eyes caught the flash of blue and I voiced what I read, "Mystic Falls huh?"

"Yep, I grew here" he too fell back onto the leather seat, his finger leaving the wheel as we continued down the long winding road.

I dragged out the last few drops of blood, feeling the power soar through me after the feed and I wasn't sure about whether I was enjoying the feeling or disgusted about it but I did know I wanted more so I chose to distract myself when asking, "Vampire-wise or…"

"No I was actually born here" his fingers began to drum the wheel before her moved it to steer the car on the right turn. There was a small crease on his forehead as his eyebrows furrowed and I wondered what he was thinking about.

My frantic thoughts then fleeted to how he was born in this town and part of me was excited to know that I would be able to see the town where he'd grew up. I wondered how long ago that had been so I voiced this, "How old are you?"

He turned to me in surprise with his eyes narrowing in slits as he questioned, "Why?"

"I thought only girls were self-conscious about their age" I laughed which blew out into fits of laughter as lame as the joke was. I wasn't even sure what I was feeling but I didn't question it as I still enjoyed the pleasant feeling that was overwhelming my negative ones.

Instead of sharing into the laughter, he rolled his eyes at me and answered with a heavy sigh, "I was born in 1842" he seemed truly troubled revealing this part of him so I decided to distract him.

"Wow…you are old" teasing him with a pleased smile as I poked his side which caused his features to darken showing he was not amused.

"How old was your ex?" he cleverly changed the subject.

Everything that I had previously felt was drained, replaced with my raging anger and wariness. "I don't really want to talk about him", curling to my side and gazing outside the window as I dwelled in the darkening thoughts that crept up on me.

"So it's okay for you to ask about my personal life" he challenged me.

With the raging anger, I sharply turned around, and straightened in my seat as I glared at him, "Technically I asked about you – not your ex-girlfriend" hi jaw clenched with my words and I was upset to have angered him so I changed the subject when resting back onto the chair, "If you live in Mystic falls why did you travel all the way to Forks to feed?"

Just the simple words feed brought the ache in my throat but I forced the hungered thoughts away by concentrating on the wistfulness in his voice, "I needed to get away" his eyes gained a faraway look and his jaw remained clenched but his fingers tightened around the wheel

"You were running…" my hushed whisper of the observation was met with his dulled silence but I still felt relentless, "From what?"

As expected and to my disappointment, his eyes grew hard with rage, "It's none of your business" keeping his eyes fixed onto the roundabout ahead.

"But mine is yours, right?" rolling my eyes at his childish infuriation as I crashed back onto the chair and sighed when staring out the window to the town as it whipped passed us.

He chuckled at my annoyance, "Of course, you are my child"

Immediately my thoughts darkened as they flashed back to the first night we met and I criunged, turning around so I could smack his arm, "Ew" my features probably exposed my disgust. "God – please don't say that" I pleaded.

"I did make you" he tried justifying himself but I still shivered at the thought of him being my father. After what we did…or about to do…

Even when I cut off my thoughts, I could feel the warmth burn but this time. I licked my lips when looking up at Damon's undeniable sex. Lust overwhelmed my previous anger and I shook my head to disperse the thoughts, "Stop!" I exclaimed angrily and he chuckled in response although he didn't really know what I was thinking – at least I hope he didn't.

We continued to drive through the small town, passing small shops and miniature boutiques appearing to be family businesses as they were run down. Thankfully it was almost midnight which meant that there was only a handful of people but I still felt myself go tense as I held my breath.

Damon had noticed this because from my peripheral vision, I caught how he inclined his head towards me, "You hungry?" he questioned losing the teasing tone as seriousness laced his words.

Before I could stop my enthusiasm, it pushed me into nodding eagerly, "Yeah"

"I'll fix you something when we get there" he promised, a smile in his voice as the car turned once again and we were moving down another road with forests on each side, driving further and further away from the main town.

My thoughts fell back to the waitress and I had to gulp down the hunger that flared with the pleasant memory as I shook my head, "I don't want to do that anymore" recalling how frightening the feeling of power was as it coerced through my veins as well as the power of wanting more and never wanting to stop the feed.

"Calm down" he rolled his eyes, "It's just another blood bag from the hospital" his explanation although giving me hope of never killing still unnerved me.

"You steal from the sick?"

Again he rolled his eyes at my question before whipping his head around to face me with challenging eyes that bored into mine, "Would you rather bite someone?" he questioned with a stern tone and a hitched eyebrow.

Although the idea of drinking someone thrilled me and was better than the blood bag, I knew that could never choose that lifestyle. I wondered as to whether I could do what the Cullen did and feed on animals as the risk of killing someone frightened me and I voiced my suggestion, "Can't I feed on animals?"

"You could" he nodded with a grimace on his face at the mere thought, "I can see how puppy blood can be appealing" a smirk finding it's way to his lips.

Angling my body towards him, I prodded his arm, "You. Are. Evil"

"Why thank you" not fazed by my scolding because the smirk remained fixed onto his face and his eyes gleamed with the boyish excitement which made me smile. His eyes widened at the change in my expression before both of us grew serious.

It was only after a minute had dragged by that I realised we had stopped as the whirring of the engine had ceased.

When it dawned onto me, I whipped my head around, taking in the surroundings before my eyes landed onto the large house ahead that maintained both a modern and a Victorian exterior. It seemed to have two floors and an attic and a large garage on the left. Almost looking like an mansion.

"You like?" Damon had noticed my heavy stare locked onto the house.

Not wanting to add any more to his ego, I shrugged with nonchalance, tearing my eyes away from the beautiful house, "It's alright"

Just as I reached over to open the door, Damon was already standing before me and leaned in, evidently stopping me when his fingers grabbed mine, "If we're lucky, I can sneak you in" he winked at me but I was momentarily dazed with the feel of his soft skin on mine.

For some reason, a giggle bubbled within me before it escaped my lips. Strange this school girl moment wasn't stopping as it continued to erupt in a fits of laughter that ripped through me. Happiness continued to overwhelm me and even after a few seconds, I was still giggling.

Amused by my antics, Damon smirked and began to pull my hand so that I could get out and I followed through which ended up with me being pressed up against his front.

His warm breath wafted over my face and I trembled as the new hunger rose and my eyes glanced down to his lips, my want and need strengthening. In return, Damon mirrored my action and responded by leaning down to me.

So many feelings soared through me – both good and bad and I wasn't sure whether I could trust myself or my body. I wasn't even sure if what I wanted was to do this and with that final thought, I sharply turned my head away from him before his lips met mine.

"Your place?" I diverted the attention.

From my peripheral vision, I caught how he shook his head in a manner to suggest that he was clearing out his jumbled thoughts as he lowly mumbled, "Yeah" before he took a step back but thankfully didn't remove his fingers from mine as he pulled me along with him as we trudged up the driveway in an awkward silence.

Feeling bad for having led his on, I tried to tell myself that he didn't care about me, he only cared for se but that still didn't work so I distracted my shadowed thoughts once again, "Why do you need to sneak me in?"

"My brother" he answered in a troubled whisper. The small crease was fixed onto his forehead which only doubled my guilt by my thoughts were diverted once again. If his brother looked anything like Damon – ooh mummy…

My most intelligent response was a simple, "Hm?"

He didn't reply this time because he was cautiously pushing the door trying to be quiet as he turned to me and placed a finger to his lips.

Once we were both inside, my senses were overwhelmed with the stench of dust that clouded the room and even though I wanted to sneeze with the mere sight of the motes floating in the air, I knew Damon wanted me to be quiet so I kept quiet.

My frantic eyes searched the room until I landed on the dim glow being emitted from another room on the left.

Damon had also taken note of the light as he sighed and straightened up from his crouched form and tiredly sighed, "Never mind" before squaring his shoulders.

The silence was disturbed with the dull beating of a heart and I felt everything in me freeze with the sound which was then interrupted with the whisper of the footsteps that neared the room.

"Damon?" the voice came from the young brooding guy that had emerged from the room with a height of about 5"10 or 5"11 and even though he was shadowed with the darkness, I could still make out his defined classically handsome features with the dull glow being emitted from the room. The dim light was able to captivate his strong bone structure and angular jaw line. His dark brown hair was short and almost curled but seemed to have been gelled back. His eyes were a soulful forest green but the light offered a gold glint in his eyes. He was dressed in dark jeans and maroon v-neck short sleeved t-shirt that emphasised his strong physique but still no where near as muscled as Jacob.

"You don't sound too happy to see me brother…" Damon's voice broke me from my obsessive staring and I whipped my head round to Damon whose blue eyes had hardened as his jaw and his fingers had tightened around mine.

It was clear that the brother was handsome but still had no chance against the sexy dangerous 'James Dean' aura that came from the very handsome Damon Salvatore that owned a panty dropping smirk enough to drive a woman crazy.

Ooh…imagine being the meat in the delicious Salvatore sandwich… There was something up with my hormones.

"I thought you might've left town" his brother replied crossing his arms over his chest. The sexy brooding expression still fixed on his face as he looked at Damon with a cautious look before his eyes then flickered to me.

Damon's fiery eyes momentarily landed onto my anxious form before he turned back to his brother and straightened up, "Can't get rid me that easy…" the smirk returned.

The hot younger brother was about to say something but something else grabbed our attention as the profound steps neared us and the heartbeat that I had heard before grew louder, overtaking my thoughts as I finally focused on how the living heartbeat proved that the warm blood was flowing through the human which only heightened my hunger.

The human girl walked in to stand next to Stefan and having the pumping vein in my view was all it took for my fangs to lengthen and for me to rip away from Damon's hold as I lunged.

**A/N: Hope you like. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Revelations

**CHAPTER 9 - REVELATIONS**

Her blood was pumping around her easily accessible veins, her delicious scent was both tempting and taunting to me as it filled my senses, calling to me and all I could think about was sinking my teeth into her creamy flesh as I stabbed into the right vein so that I could drained the life out of her. This was the only thought that had trumped my reason, explaining why I was driven to fall into the predator mode as I flashed before her ready for my kill. Even when a hand grabbed my arm, I easily pulled away from their tight grip and ignored the distant voices as I continued moving towards my trapped prey.

Seeing the shiver that trembled her form, running down her spine as she backed up onto the wall in a fearful stumble only excited me further when I growled. Something pricked my bottom lips so I released the fangs in another menacing snarl and I was about to lunge once again but when I was only a few feet away, something went through my stomach, cutting off my air supply as I gasped as the pain spread through my muscles and my eyes fell down to find the piece of broken wood that was now lodged through my abdomen.

It was enough to weaken my balance as I fell down onto the ground, landing on my knees but the pain in my stomach beat the impact on my knees.

It was then that the thoughts rushed back and it suddenly dawned onto me as to what had just happened; I had tried to kill her? I tried to kill her.

"God I am so sorry" I spat out between broken gasps. Salty tears stung my eyes with the thought of me wanting to kill someone and the guilt burned onto the searing pain was slowly becoming even more unbearable as it scorched my mind.

Comforting arms suddenly circled my trembling form, "I'm impressed", va smile buried in his voice and I wondered why he was being nice to me even though I really didn't deserve it – any of it but I couldn't help but cling onto the arms as the touch was too addictive. "You're didn't even scream" he sounded so nonchalant.

"Am I dying?" I croaked as the pain was even worse with how I could feel something move within me but was being prevented with the wood stuck in me. My fingers were helplessly trying to reach it but the apin was too much to concentrate.

This only earned a chuckle from Damon as he cradled me, trying to hoist me up into his lap so that my back was onto his chest, "It takes more than a little stake through the stomach to kill a vampire" he laughed in my ear.

Disregarding what I knew from the Cullen, I recalled what I could remember from Buffy when asking, "The heart?" my gasped words were still broken as the weakness created by allowing the anguish to be exposed to them. _I didn't like feeling weak._

Damon's breath tickled my neck as he breathed, "Yes" and I knew I would have to learn to control myself as well as learn how to defend myself. "Now hold still" he groaned and I felt his fingers move across my waist before they left my skin and I looked down to find that he had them wrapped around the stake, "One…two…" he pulled it out, "THREE!" he exclaimed.

The fiery ache within my stomach flared for a second longer before it dulled and I looked down to the stained t-shirt. With trembling fingers, I reached down to touch the blood to soothe the pain that still rested deep within but slowly felt it fade, I'm guessing that I could heal quickly – as freaked out as I was, the relief trumped my panic.

Turning my head to look at Damon, I groaned, "That was horrible"

"First time hurts the worst" he laughed and began to stand up but stretched out his palm for me to take. When my fingers gripped his, I hauled myself up with a groan breaking through my lips.

I dusted myself off, "Well I'm hoping that the first is also the last" my hand still remained in his as I looked up at him when the warmth filled me taking over the pain. "Thank you" I whispered and he reached up to push my hair away from my face before his eyes were diverted to something behind me.

Spinning around, I finally focused on the human that I had almost attacked who was now clinging onto Damon's brother in fear. She had warm kind blue eyes were filled with fright which both excited me and disgusted me. My eyes continued to roam over her beautiful heart shaped face that was framed by the long straight brown hair that fell down her back but even when taking account of this my eyes moved down to the vein on her neck.

How easy it would be…

Someone cleared their throat and I snapped my eyes away from her and looked in another direction as I held my breath, "I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to" tears continued to prickle my eyes but I swallowed them down knowing that I had shown my pain too much already,

"Damon?" the brother's voice gained my attention and I turned to him to find him practically glaring at me, "What is going on?" he snapped.

He had pushed the human girl behind him in order to protect her and I felt horrible for intending to kill her, "I can't believe I did that" the tears were falling now as the self-loathing strengthened, "I'm so sorry" apologising once again.

"Elena, doesn't mind" Damon joked, her eyes were strangely trained on the human girl now identified as Elena and it annoyed me to no end but then again what claim did I have on him? Did I want to put a claim on him? A very loud voice answered yes to this but was interrupted by Damon's voice, "it was only a matter of time before she faced death again" he added in an amused chuckle, not clearly realising just how much the words stung.

Pushing away from him, he stumbled back as if I had been slapped him, "Is that what I am?" pain stabbed at my heart as it burnt through my every fibre at the monster that I had become, "Is that's what you see me as?" my weak whisper attracted his attention and I watched as both surprise and pain settled in his eye when he looked at me with pity, "I'm death?" I asked.

It was like there was this strange darkness seeping into my thoughts and wrapping me up in so many negative emotions…grief, anger, pain and even now as I allowed myself to feel pain, I began to fell others pain which led to guilt and remorse as I thought back to the woman that I bit.

Damon stared down at me with a torn expression and regret, "I-I'm s-" but I looked away and fell into this darkness that was currently overwhelming my senses, eating me inside out. I crossed my arms but brought up one arm to grip my other arm in a manner that seemed like I was holding onto myself.

"It's okay" the girl now named Elena spoke up and I looked towards her but not before making sure that I was holding my breath. "You didn't do anything" she tried to assure me in a slow almost patronising voice. I wanted to be angry and could feel the rage return but I pushed it away knowing that she was only trying to help so I gave her a grateful look. "Why don't we go sit down?" she added.

Ignoring Damon's outstretched hand, I was cautious to wait until Elena went inside before following her and then choosing a seat furthest from her which was next to the fire.

The smell of dust was strong but it wasn't such a problem as I was still holding my breath. Dust motes danced around the room before my eyes and I had to fist my hands to stop myself from looking crazy when trying to catch air.

Looking around, I finally took in the room. It was a large room full of different antique artefacts. There was a few old art pieces handing around the room – no doubt the original paintings. What really interested me were the bookshelves filled with different classics and my eyes zoned in on the few titles on the spines – TENNYSON, DANTE, BRONTE, HORACE etc.

Maybe Damon would let me read them – after all he did owe me at least that.

However, even with this piece of comforting information, I was still on edge with how small I felt. Here I was…a vampire. In a room full of people that I did not know and in a life that I didn't even want but had to accept now.

My erratic nerves were what drove my leg to bounce as I bit my lip but paused when I felt cool fingers place themselves on my knee to stop me. Releasing my trapped bottom lip, I slowly looked up, "Here" he stretched out the crystal glass filled with... I leaned in to sniff the drink and my expression marred into confusion as I smelt the burning scotch. He read my doubt so he added, "It helps with the cravings" he answered and that was all it took for the glass to be in my hands and for me to down the whole thing within seconds.

I could feel myself calming down with the burning of the scotch infiltration the burn in my throat that ached for more blood. Urgh blood – the mere thought acted as a reminder that I wanted some more and this very thought involuntarily caused my eyes to swivel back to the human girl that now sat across me with the other brother.

With the change of direction in my haywire thought, I knew that I needed more so I snatched the whole bottle and poured myself another drink as I took deep breaths. Within seconds that refill was gone too and I felt the raging hunger somewhat dissipate and I found that I had more control over my thoughts now.

When pouring myself another, Damon stopped me when he argued in a warning tone, "Hey don't finish that. The scotch is older than you"

Ignoring his words, I acted on what I was feeling as I poured yet another drink, "You owe me a bottle of vodka" I shot back after taking more but this time I didn't down it. Instead I savoured the taste and focused on how it would burn every part of my mouth and down my throat but at the same time, I felt myself grow more peaceful as the agitation was dissolving with each gulp of the drink.

"You can hardly compare eighty-five year of scotch with that cheap sewage" he answered dryly but made no move to stop me as I poured drink after drink.

"I need it" I growled with venom laced in my words him casting my glare to where he was perched. "I-I feel like I'm going crazy" I began my ramblings of confession as I used my free hand to grab a fistful of my hair before adding, "My head is pounding and I j-just can't stop thinking about…" not wanting to say it I shook my head and finished the rest of the drink remaining ion my glass. I'd already gone through three quarters of the drink but I still felt the need for more

Silence prevailed as I bowed my head in my hands and tried to collect myself but was ripped away from my meditation as someone in the room took in a sharp intake of breath and I snapped my head up to the other brother that was now staring at me, realisation hitting him and his expression grew surprised before he whipped his head towards Damon with anger flaring in his green eyes that I could see the gold specks , "You turned someone?" his words were torn between anger and disbelief.

**A/N: Another one for you. Thank you to all the reviews from the last chapters. **

**Reviews inspire me and keep me writing. **


	13. Chapter 12 - Guilt

**CHAPTER 10 - GUILT**

**A/N: Thank you to my followers and reviews. Sorry for the late reply. **

**Hope you enjoy the update.**

"W-what did you do?" Elena's blue eyes grew disbelieving but I could also see the underlying betrayal with her expression so I whipped my head round to Damon to read her expression only to find that he was acting nonchalant with his arm placed on the chair behind me but I could read into the irritation as he locked eyes with Elena. Clearly not liking that she was upset over this and I wondered about the back story.

"Damon who is this?" she asked again when her first question was met with no reply.

Not liking how I was being ignored, I thought to make myself known, "Isabella" I replied with a calm smile, in hopes of erasing the tension, "But I prefer Bella Swan" putting my best 'I promise that I won't kill you' face but I watched as she grew pensive while trying to read me.

It was a mistake to keep my eyes locked with hers because my gaze trailed down to her exposed neck. The rational part of me wished that she was wearing a turtleneck but the monster rattling in its cages wanted to pounce on my prey.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stefan snarl broke me from my trance.

In a panic, I snapped up to Elena who's fear had returned as she took a cautious step back. Even though it hurt that she was scared of me, I knew that it was probably for the best.

Looking back to the brothers, I found that they were in a heated argument although Damon appeared to be calm because he had splayed himself across the couch with an air of peace, "Come on…" Damon waved off his brother but the edge in his voice made me realise that their anger went further than just my appearance. "The guest has just arrived and hasn't even been offered a beverage" he added, trying to take the attention from himself.

"Do you know her?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he cast his menacing glare onto Damon but then snuck glances at me, probably making sure I wouldn't try killing his girl again.

Damon raised an eyebrow at me as if asking 'are you going to tell them or should I?'

With a frustrated grunt, I decided not to spill my dirty little secret to these strangers, "No we just met two nights ago" Damon chuckled at the vagueness of my answer but I chose ignore him yet again, "The stupid fucker did it against my will"

This only caused him to release another humoured chuckle which only irritated me further, to the point that I could feel myself getting closer to the edge but my anger was of no concern to him. Instead he cockily smirked at his brother, "Bella is going to be our new roommate" he informed him with nonchalance, "She'll be helping with the rent, cooking etcetera" his voice now held a sarcastic tone.

Surprisingly the girl was first to speak up in response to Damon's satired explanation, "What about your family?" she questioned but was clever enough to stick behind Stefan.

"My dad's dead and my mum's in Phoenix with her boyfriend"

Her pityful eyes made me feel guilty so I diverted my gaze to the window and stared in awe at the crescent moon that hang among the skies, only half listening to her low murmur of apology.

Looking up at the sky above made me crave the safety of the night. The peace of the darkness that would shadow me within it and this longing grew when I thought back to the fact that I was alone in this world. Tears began to brim in my eyes, blurring my vision so I angrily used my sleeves to wipe them away.

It felt like I could easily go insane with the rush of emotions that whirled around me, which would probably explain why my nails were digging into the leather of the seat beneath me. I was barely holding on to myself which was why I was drawing in gaspy breaths, fighting for control as I tasted her scent on my tongue.

"Damon" curls gritted through his teeth but just the simple hiss, seemed to thunder through the large space causing my to jump from my tranced thoughts when whipping my head. "Can I talk with you in the kitchen?" Stefan added with a meaningful glare that warned Damon.

Looking to my side, I found that Damon was no longer sat beside me. This worried me and I frantically searched the room, only to see something fly towards me at a speed faster than I could imagine. What was stranger was that I actually caught it in time and when looking down at my prize, the points of my fangs extended and pricked my bottom lip once again so I released them but I was pulled away once again when I heard the shocked gasp.

Snapping my eyes up, I found the girl trembling as fear coloured her eyes. Her fingers dug into her boyfriend's arm as if she was pleading to leave so gave her that option, "Please take her with you – I don't need the temptation" my tone was surprisingly graven and hoarse with an underlying desperation

Once they trailed out of the room, I decided it was safe to look back down to my gift. However in my observation, I noticed that the plastic sealing it, made it smell…different.

_Not as good as…_

Shaking my head, I refused to fall back into that monster. Even though, it wasn't as appealing as before, I didn't care so I reached down and freed the top with my teeth. Then in haste, I dropped it into my palm so that I could set it down on the table before me.

Without another thought, I wrapped my lips around the rim so that I could drink the delicious nectar. As it was cool, it iced the flames in my throat and this made me release an embarrassing moan, hoping that they didn't hear that.

I paused when I heard Damon's chuckle – yep, they heard. Even the girl probably heard it.

Fuck it!

I fell back into my feed not caring that another growl erupted or the fact that this was the weirdest and most disgusting thing I had ever done.

"…_understand you're upset but that doesn't mean you can do this"_ Stefan's angered voice caught my attention and I slowed my feed so I could listen, "_You can't toy around with humans like they're for your own personal amusement"_ he hissed, scolding his older brother and I smiled, thankful that he was standing up for me.

"_I stay out of your business and you stay out of mine, brother"_ Damon spat back, diminishing any sentiment that the word 'brother' had with the venomous tone he used.

"_I thought you'd left"_ the girl spoke up.

"_Nah, I think I might stick around"_ I noticed how the acidic tone had mellowed into a more gentle whisper. He cared for her, more than he would ever admit to and that troubled me. Why?

There was a silence that followed but was then filled with the sound of feet shuffling before I heard Stefan speak again, "Why did you bring her into your mess?" his tone filled with his fatigue and his worry.

"She'll thank me later" Damon replied in a casual manner and I furrowed my eyebrows. Thank him later?

Did he seriously think that I was pleased sitting in a stranger's home, listening to others talk about me while sucking blood from a plastic bag. I wanted to be disgusted with myself, I really did but all I could find was the hunger clouding my judgements.

The girl spoke up again, a hard edge to her voice, "_Remember Vicki – remember what happened to her?"_ her whisper was louder than the others.

Who was Vicki? What had happened to her?

Fear crippled me, immobilizing my veins as I wondered what could have happened to her. Did Damon turn her too? Did she become uncontrollable? Would that happen to me?

My feed was forgotten as my full attention was focused onto their conversation.

"_I know what I'm doing"_ he replied in the same nonchalance and I had to ask myself, could I really put my life in Damon's hands? Could I really trust that he would care for me? The indifference in his tone worried me because it suggested that he didn't really care.

"_Damon…"_ Stefan growled in frustration.

"_Sorry, got a house guest to attend to"_ I heard his rushed footsteps approach the room, "Very rude to leave her alone and talk about her" he rounded the corner, the others ranking his side before finally adding, "especially when she can obviously hear us" he sighed when meeting my worry filled eyes.

He composed himself, smoothing the crease that had formed on his forehead before making his way towards me. Instead of sitting back on the couch next to me, he perched himself on the table before me and maintained eye contact, "How is it?" his gaze dropped down to the blood bag crumpled in my hand.

"Fine" I murmured, still in the trance of the doubts that whirled around my mind.

He wouldn't let it go but instead chose to tease me, "Not as good as before, right?" he smirked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Please don't remind me" I groaned as I tried to block out the memories of guilty pleasure.

"You know, you could have used a glass" he smirked, holding up the crystal glass. Even though I was embarrassed, I rolled my eyes at his words but froze when I felt his thumb wipe the corner of my lips. To make things worse, he put the thumb in his mouth, his hooded eyes on me as he murmured, "Delicious"

My body betrayed me when I involuntarily darted out my tongue to lick my bottom lip. Thankfully I had the satisfaction of seeing his smirk drop and his blue eyes glaze with undeniable lust.

"Uh, Damon?" Stefan pulled his brother away from the trance he was on to which I was thankful for. It gave me a chance to collect myself.

"Oh" Damon blinked, still dazed and I felt proud of myself. "I suppose introductions are in order" he cleared his throat for the third time after saying this. "Bella, this is my brother Stefan" he gestured towards Stefan and I offered a shy wave, "…and his human Elena" we all glared at him for his choice of words but he just shrugged.

Taking a deep breath, I offered a friendly non-murderous smile, "Nice to meet you both"

Stefan simply nodded, still cautious but Elena took a seat in the opposite couch before giving me her own smile, "You too" the sympathetic look in her eyes annoyed me so I cast my gaze onto the carpet. "I'm really sorry about – you know…" I trailed off as the guilt and shame overwhelmed me.

"Stop apologizing" Damon released a tired sigh.

"Don't tell me what to do" I snapped back in anger and cast my cold menacing glare onto him, "There are so many ways I want to kill you for doing this to me" the burning rage that filled my voice surprised us both.

Something sparked in his eyes before he clenched his jaw and a grimace dulled his features so he turned away from me. His attention was onto the flames of the fireplace and I felt guilt for what I said, momentarily debating over whether I should place a comforting hand onto his shoulder to let him know I would forgive him but I couldn't.

The awkward silence had brought on a tension that thickened the atmosphere and I felt the need to escape, "Can I go to bed?" I murmured.

Damon stood up, almost eagerly like he also wanted to leave the room, "I'll show you to your bed" he replied in a clipped tone, still not daring to look at me.

Part of me was happy that he was angry or guilty because it meant that he was capable of those feelings. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

He held out his hand for me and I breathed out in defeat as I placed my palm into his. Unexpectedly, he laced his fingers with mine as he pulled me out of the room and away from the penetrating stares. What was even more unexpected was how right it felt to have his hand in mine but I saved that thought for another day, one where I wasn't feeling drained – emotionally anyway. Physically I felt like I could run a marathon or do one of those pull the truck contests.

"Goodnight" I called out to the couple, not having a chance to look at them when they returned the gesture because Damon was already pulling me up the stairs.

We walked up the stairs in silence.

I noticed that they hang no pictures – no memories, simply different pieces of art, only emphasising the history and culture of the house.

"This is my room" Damon announced when we stood at the clearing. I peeked through the small crack out of curiosity. Again no pictures were hang on the wall, it was a pretty mundane bedroom apart from the large bed that was placed in the middle of the room. From where I stood, I could tell they were silk sheets. No lights part from the lamps on either side of the bed which darkened the whole room. What did interest me was the large bookshelf on the far side of the wall. I wondered if I would ever get a chance to peruse through his collection.

My thoughts were broken when I noticed that he was tugging me inside so I pulled my hand away, "And my room?" I hitched an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes but began to steer me down the rest of the narrowed corridor, "Stefan's room, bathroom, toilet" he listed as we walked on, "Guest bedroom" he sighed, pushing the door open.

Wow.

There was a four poster bed with dark maroon bedding. This room also had bookshelf, stocked with thousands of leather-bound books and I was the type of dork that loved the old book smell. There wasn't enough space for the books that some were even stacked on the floor beside it. Different oil paintings (no doubt original) hang on the walls.

Burgundy velvet curtains blocked out the moonlight not that I really minded, seeing as there was a lamp on the bedside table.

"Do you like it?" he murmured.

I turned to beam up at him, "I love it" my arms instinctively wrapped around his torso in gratitude. I froze when realising that I was hugging my kidnapper but then relaxed when he hugged me back.

After a few seconds passed, I heard something from him, I never expected to hear. "Sorry"

And with that…he was gone.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay – been focusing on my new story. Anyway review for more…**


	14. Chapter 13 - Lost

**CHAPTER 11 – **

**A/N: Hey Guys – I just realised I made a HUGE mistake because I left out a chapter. I've put it up now – it's chapter 9 and it's called Have A Taste. Really sorry about this mistake. Sorry for the confusion and I hope this update will make up for it. **

Peace filled me this morning as I blinked, the bright light of the sun rays being emitted from the window, assaulted my eyes so I blinked to rid myself of the blurred vision. Finally I was able to focus on how beautiful the dust motes floating around were as they glittered.

Sitting up, I placed my bare feet onto the cold wooden floor and rose to my feet and began to move towards the alluring rays glimmering through. As I stepped closer there was a warm pleasant feeling caressing my skin but it soon began to burn through my skin – scorching every vein as flames licked at them causing me to convulse into a crouch as I growled digging my fingers to grasp my hair.

Strong stench of burning flesh infiltrated my sense of smell and the pain worsened as I felt it singe into my skin, further through my veins and even further into my bones and as much as I wanted to escape, I couldn't. The searing pain immobilised the freedom to move, trapping me under the fiery burn of the sun's rays.

Suddenly my body was flung across the room, toppling to the hard wood with a body straddling me. Blinking through the haze, the smell faded as did the burn and I fretted as I looked down to my once charred arms, which were now healing and I clambered backwards in shock – gasping as I searched myself.

Nothing.

"You trying to be barbecued?" his voice broke my reverie and my cheeks dampened with salty tears which I blinked back to focus on his face. He was in a crouch, dressed in a black v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans but barefoot as I was.

His blue eyes were piercing, filled with a mixture of worry, confusion and a screaming anger that darkened them. Black strands of his dark hair fell over his eyes as he glared at me before quickly snapping, "What are you doing?" his full lips were then pulled back into a threatening snarl.

"Apparently making shish ka Bella" I joked but then everything rushed back into my thoughts and the memories were then fixated into my mind. I fell back onto the side of the bed frame and pulled my legs to my chest, "I was hoping it was a dream" I breathed a weary sigh, tears still threatened to fall but I blinked them away.

My emotions were so haywire – it really was disorienting.

He too sighed, yet his was laced with frustration. In somewhat defeat, his shoulders slumped as he rose from the crouch and slowly stood so he could stare down at me. His eyes were now searching mine, almost like he was trying to decipher my thoughts. Our locked gazes grew more intense as the silent minutes passed. Finally he spoke, "Breakfast is ready" his words were sharp, curt before he turned to walk out.

"Breakfast?" the term seemed so foreign to me which was why my whisper was laced with my confusion. With the reality of the situation, I felt the cold terror slowly creep into my veins – fear that he might bring a human in here for me to feed on, or worse a dead body.

The memory of Damon eating a burger flashed through my mind and I hoped that he meant real food was being served. With this, more questions flooded in onto what I could do and what I couldn't. Hopefully he would be more willing to answer my questions today.

On the bright side, at least I could still eat pancakes – mmm, the thought of chocolate chip pancakes was actually enough to make my stomach rumble. The embarrassing sound had caught his attention because he smirked, "Hungry?" his eyebrow was hitched and the humour gleamed in his bright blue eyes.

"Depends on what's on the menu" sending him a warning look.

He rolled his eyes at me when he understood my cautious tone, "What do you like?" he asked, the gleam had then brightened his blue eyes as he padded towards me.

"I like pancakes?" phrasing it as a question because I wondered if he would let me play about in his kitchen.

He stretched out his hand and my acceptance seemed to please him, "Well it's your lucky day" he cheered when helping me up to my feet. "Pancakes are my breakfast specialty" he bragged.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes so that I could ask, "You know how to cook?" when the words left my mouth, I realised how close we were and that my palm was still in his. Feeling embarrassed, I regrettably and pulled my hand away and took a step back, hoping to be discreet.

Damon remained composed so that told me he didn't really care – either that or he didn't really notice. Instead of dwelling on this, he gave a small shrug, "I'm Italian" he informed me.

"Wow" this new piece of information surprised me, "You speak Italian?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly, feeling very interested in what he had to say. I was somewhat grateful for him trusting me enough to slowly reveal the person that he was. He already knew too much about me – it was only fair that he gave me something to work with.

A cocky smirk tugged at his lips as he answered, "Naturalmente" **(Of course)**

"Mostrare" **(Show off)** I met his smug eyes with my own challenging stare. I then had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen in surprise.

He hitched an eyebrow at me and I didn't miss how he took a step towards me, "You speak Italian?" the disbelief was almost offending.

"Un bel po" **(Quite a bit)** I replied smugly. I know that I was showing off but it felt good that I had the ability to surprise him. He had been the one in control for a while so it felt good to throw him off the loop.

He crossed his muscled arms over his chest and kept his eyes locked with mine as he voiced his curiosity, "Where did you learn Italian?" he sounded genuinely interested.

"My mum enrolled me in a summer Italian course when I was 15" I grimaced thinking back to my hair-brained mother. I could never see her again – I would live my life in the shadows, hiding away from everyone that I loved. I wouldn't take the risk of being around her and then biting her. If I could lose control like I did yesterday …

"You didn't want to do it" thankfully Damon brought my out of the darkening thoughts.

Still dazed, I shook my head so I could answer, "Not at first but then I got really into it" I forced a feeble smile.

"Hmmm" was all he said before a pensive look overtook his features. His narrowed eyes searching mine so I ducked my head, remembering how mum said I was an open book. "We better get some blood in you" he added after a few seconds of a lengthy silence.

Snapping my head up in anger, I cast my glare at him but he simply laughed, "I said food" he defended himself with another amused laugh.

-XxxxX-

"I'll get started" Damon announced to me before setting off in search for the ingredients needed.

Turning to him, I offered, "I could help"

He shook his head at me, "You don't know your way around the kitchen" he argued.

"I could learn"

My stubbornness and stern stare must have gotten to him because he relented with a slump of his shoulders, "Fine" he grumbled, "Get the flour from the pantry" he ordered.

Happy that I could make use of myself, I flashed before the pantry as directed. I reached for the silver door handle and began to pull but only thing I managed to do was break the hinges of the door. "Oh – I-I-I'm so sorry" I cried, helplessly turning to Damon, with a silent plea of understanding.

He still wore an amused expression as he walked towards me, "It's okay" he assured me.

"No, it's not. I-I don't even know what happened" I rambled on, not really paying attention to him because it truth I was scared. I had barely touched the door but even that had the ability to break it. Just small reminders of the beast that I couldn't get away from, "I'll fix it-" I caught myself when realising what was wrong with that statement, "Or I'll pay to get it fixed" I stammered, correcting myself.

"Stop worrying. I hear that causes frown lines" he teased me, his jovial mood still intact, "And grey hairs" he joked, running his fingers through my hair. The brief touch of his fingers distracted me and I wanted more but all too quickly, he ripped his hand away from my hair. He cleared his throat and took a step back, bringing a sense of déjà vu, "Stefan's got that" he smirked but it didn't touch his eyes this time. Something was troubling him but I didn't dare question it – he tended to be very quiet.

"That doesn't seem fair" I pouted, my eyebrows furrowing as I looked down at my feet.

He smirked at me but stared at me with darkened stormy eyes, "Well life isn't fair"

"Ain't that the truth" I muttered and pushed past him so that I could take a seat on the small stool that was situated next to the large kitchen island.

He swiftly graced his way towards me and ruffled my hair, earning him another murderous glare, "You're just frumpy coz you're hungry" he played.

Once he turned back to looking through the cabinets, I decided to begin my questioning, "Why should I bother eating food?" I piped, out of curiosity not petulance, "Does it sustain me like blood does?" I wondered. There was so much I needed to learn because I wasn't a Cold One like the Cullens so I wasn't prepared. I didn't know what I could do and what I couldn't and right now I felt lost.

"No-" Damon's words were cut off with the soft whisper of the approaching steps.

"It helps with the cravings" it wasn't Damon that answered but instead it was a voice that came from behind me.

Spinning around, I met the dark forest green eyes of the young Stefan Salvatore, his arm around the pretty brunette from yesterday – Elena, I remember her name.

The flames roared in my throat once again and I took a step back before feebly waving my hand in greeting, "Morning" the cheeriness that I had intended was twisted into a hoarse tone that scraped against my throat. The sweet scent of the blood pumping in her veins had my attention and I had to grip the edge of the counter while drawing in sharp breaths so they could feel my constructed lungs. Like every other organ in my body, my lungs were also charred and the need to lunge over the counter rose.

"Good morning Bella" Stefan greeted me in such formal manner with a curt nod. I took note of how his fingers tightened their hold on Elena's waist. However, even though I was somewhat ashamed and offended with his actions, I knew that it was the best thing to do.

Elena, however remained calm as she smiled warmly, "Hey" she too offered a wave in return. I was surprised with the cheery tone in her voice.

"Morning, lovebirds" Damon called out to them, not bothering to turn around and face them. He was too absorbed with the task at hand that I could even identify the small crease on his forehead as he created the pancake mix.

"So what's for breakfast" Elena asked

Finally Damon spun around and locked his eyes with her, "You?" he smirked.

With a grimace dulling my features, I reached over to slap his arm, "You're despicable" I hissed, angry that he would even joke about something like that.

My venomous tone didn't work because he simply rolled his eyes at the both of us, "Fine, we'll stick to the pancakes" he sighed but I could read into the humour lacing his tone. He turned back to mixing the batter with a look of great concentration so I decided to not get in his way.

Instead, I focused onto the other two, "Mmm, sounds great" Elena smiled then slipped away from Stefan's hold before strolling towards the seat next to me. In surprise, I jumped off my stool, almost like I was being burned and awkwardly ran my fingers through my hair when I caught their stares, still fixed onto mine.

Wanting to mask the reason behind my actions, I pretended to help cook. "I'll make coffee?" I offered, my voice laced with a silent plea. Thankfully, Damon's encouraging nod was all the confirmation I needed, to help me in moving around the kitchen with each. Recalling how I'd broken the cupboard, I took extra care when picking up the coffeemaker or when opening other cabinets.

"So, Bella?"Stefan called me, breaking the silence that had slowly lengthened.

I briefly glanced towards him to show him I was listening, "Mmm"

"How did you sleep?" he tried to make conversation.

Once the coffee was brewing, I turned back to him and smiled in response, "Fine, thank you" both of them seemed pleased with my answer. I was slightly annoyed that Damon hadn't bothered to ask me this – then again, he had been too occupied trying to save me from burning alive. Thinking back to the dreadful morning brought the memories of the pain and I subconsciously rubbed my arm.

Shaking the thoughts away, I looked back at the two when adding, "It's a beautiful room" hopefully that would distract them from my strange behaviour.

"We usually use it as a store" Stefan informed me.

"I could tell" I muttered with a small smirk, "Not that I minded" sending him another smile to assure him that it had been no problem. "You have so many books" I commented, trying to keep the conversation going, "Have you read them all?"

"Most of them" both Stefan and Damon answered simultaneously.

"Personally, I think you are both hoarders" Elena remarked and I laughed in response.

Damon snorted, "Hoarders?" he too released a chuckle.

"Yes, you throw nothing away" she argued, looking towards Stefan with an accusatory stare.

He leaned in closer to her, their noses grazing, "Because everything we have is of value" he retorted.

"That's what all hoarders say" I piped in and Elena smiled. Looking back at the sulky Stefan, I decided to appease him, "Nonetheless, it's a beautiful home" he smiled at my words. I wasn't just saying this to comfort him, I actually did the house – the history that thrived in the interior was compelling. There was a story behind every room which created a newfound mystery.

Damon didn't seem to agree with this because he murmured "A little too traditional for my taste" he had began pouring batter in the pan, "The whole place is just an auction waiting to happen" he added, a newfound volume in his voice which I knew was probably for Stefan's benefit.

"You should keep it like it is" I argued and he smirked at the persistence in my voice, "Or maybe just add a TV in the living room" I nudged him and had the satisfaction of hearing them laugh. Damon simply smirked at my comment and gave a low chuckle.

He turned back to his work, "Pancakes are ready" he announced.

Elena and Stefan had already set the table so that saved us time. Instead of joining them at the table, I decided to help Damon serve but still remained cautious as to not bump into Elena in the process.

Finally we were sat down in our places - me and Damon on one side, opposite Stefan and Elena. It felt too normal – which just made it seem unnerving because the situation was anything but.

Damon had placed three pancakes onto my plate and the smell was mouth-watering. I looked down, pleased that he had decided to serve me.

Suddenly it dawned onto me what it felt like.

This felt like a double date.

"Strawberries?" he questioned, holding the spoon full of strawberries over my pancakes as he awaited my answer so I nodded. After this, he picked up the maple syrup and hitched an eyebrow in question. Still not able to find my voice, I nodded in confirmation to which he squirted the sweet syrup onto my pancakes.

I noticed how a small secretive smirk tugged at his lips as he poured strawberries onto my plate. I would have asked him what he was thinking about but I chose not to. Instead, I picked up my fork, ignoring the glances he would send to me as I ate the forkful of maple syrup and strawberry pancake.

"How is it?" Damon whispered, the mischief sparkling in his blue eyes but I could also read into the wariness in his voice.

Deciding not to augment his already huge ego, I teased him with a small shrug before nonchalantly answering, "It's edible" my own lips forming into a pleased smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he replied and gave a humoured smile as he ate his own food.

For a while, the only sound was the soft clinks of our cutlery scraping across the plates but apart from that - It was silent.

I tried to rack my brain for a conversation starter but all I could come up with was; Nice weather we're having? I was sure that conversation wouldn't go very f-

"So, Bella where you from?" Elena asked, breaking the palpable tension.

I was so grateful for the interrupted silence that I gladly rambled my answer, "Born in Forks, moved to Phoenix and then went back to Forks" they nodded along to my response.

"How come you were in Seattle?" Stefan inquired, his curious gaze on me. Damon and Elena were also staring at me with expectancy as they awaited my response.

Now, I was kinda missing the silence.

Swallowing down the food with a forcible gulp, I murmured, "Complications" my eyes had fallen onto the plate before me but I could feel my eyebrows furrow as I concentrated on the food.

"That's all you're going to say?"

Looking at Damon, I cradled my head into one hand and leaned in closer to him as I challenged, "How come _you_ were in Seattle?"

"Complications" he replied but then realising his mistake, he looked back at me with cold eyes, "Touché"

The silence befell us again and my gaze strayed off onto the window on the far end. Bright sunrays were emitted through the glass and I was compelled with the twinkling effect of the rays. It looked so beautiful and I felt the familiar urge to walk towards it but I knew I couldn't.

Fingers were snapped before me and I blinked, startled by both the movement and sound, "Bella?"

"Sorry?" my eyelids were still fluttering but finally I regained composure when looking back towards Elena, the source of the sound. "What did you say?" I asked with an apologetic glance.

"How old are you?" she wondered.

"Turned 19 a few months ago" I quickly answered because I was still a bit dazed. When looking at her, I could tell that she wanted me to offer something to keep the conversation going so I decided to ask, "You?"

"I'm 17" she replied.

"No school today?"

A strange look crossed her features before she informed me, "It's Sunday"

Feeling completely idiotic, I nodded, "Right" I nervously ran my fingers through my haystack of a hair. Everything had changed so fast that I didn't really understand what was going on. I couldn't believe that only two days ago, I was a human – everything was so disorienting right now.

Realising that I should say something to distract myself but also fill the silence, I asked, "So why did you move to Mystic Falls?"

Before Stefan could reply, Damon had leaned his chin onto his hand so that he could look at his brother, a wicked glint in his eyes as he briefly glanced at Elena, then back to Stefan, "Yes, Stefan, why did you move to Mystic Falls?" he gave a devilish smirk.

Stefan disregarded his brother's antics, "My uncle lived here" he answered, keeping his eyes onto me, probably with the intention of not giving Damon the satisfaction of knowing he got to him.

"Your uncle?" I was surprised by this information. It deemed impossible for any real family once you were immortal but that didn't seem to be the case, "Was this his house?" I added, giving the place another once over.

"He lived here" Stefan answered, still cautious with the manner in which he spoke.

"Where is he?" a crease forming on my forehead as I mulled this over.

Was he a vampire? Human?

Stefan's own mischief glazed over his eyes as he looked towards his brother, "Damon?" an underlying anger trapping the simply sound of his voice.

Looking towards Damon in question, I watched as his expression grew guarded, "He – uh, he had an unfortunate accident" he answered.

The small smile playing on his lips as he glared at Stefan, told me enough "You killed him, didn't you?" the awkward silence that befell us was enough to confirm my suspicions. I was really pissed off now and my anger drove me to drop the knife and fork as I turned to glare at Damon, "Does human life not mean anything to you?" I growled.

"I think you're exaggerating" he tried to calm me down but there was a wary look in his eyes.

Guilt maybe?

One could only hope…

"You killed your family" my voice low, devoid of emotion as I tried to grasp the concept. Every time I tried to find the good in him, something else pulled me back. He didn't say anything, in fact he only continued to eat, avoiding my gaze which only added fuel to the fire, "I'm gonna go shower", I announced, my appetite now gone.

Thankfully no one said anything when I pushed away from the table in frustration. I was quick to walk out of the kitchen but the second I was about to start my way up the steps, I heard the soft padding behind me. "Elena" I had to hold my breath once again after breathing out her name.

Spinning around, I watched her take a cautious step back, "I-I uh brought you some of my clothes" she told me and I was taken back by her generosity, "You seem about the same size" she played with the hem of her shirt while saying this, appearing to be nervous around me. At least she was no longer scared of me.

I took a step towards her but stopped myself. Forming my hands into fists, I hissed through my teeth before replying, "That's so nice of you. You really didn't have to do that" I argued.

"I wanted to" she smiled, the tension dissipating, "They're in the brown bag next to your doorway" she informed me.

"Thank you"

She waved me off, "Maybe we could go shopping sometime?"

As much as I hated the concept of spending hours jumping from shop to shop, I knew I would need it. "Never thought I'd say this but I really do need to go shopping" I replied.

"You don't like shopping?" she laughed in disbelief, her humoured eyes trained onto me.

"Not really" I grimaced at the thought, "…but I'd love to go with you sometime" I smiled.

"Great"

Her reply was only half registered because my gaze had now fallen to the person behind her. He was leaning onto the doorway, the guilt in his eyes and a silent plea in his expression as he locked gazes with me.

Still angry with him, I gave a subtle shake of my head before looking back to Elena, "I better get going" without another look at his direction, I flashed up the staircase.

**A/N: Thank you all. You're all so amazing. Great reviews and I hope you do the same for this update. **


	15. Chapter 14 - Hope

**HOPE**

**A/N: Before reading this, just remember my promise that this is DEFINETELY, without a doubt…a BELLA and DAMON pairing. You'll understand after you read…**

I felt slightly calmer after spending half an hour under the hot spray. The hot water had the strange ability to wash away most of the frustration and anger, along with this I felt it disentangle the tight knots in my strained muscles. However, even after stepping out of the shower, I remain burdened with the emotional turmoil raging within.

I slumped back down onto the bed, still wrapped up in the white furry towel. My eyes were trained the clothes that I had laid out but I wasn't really paying attention because my thoughts had carried me away.

How could I trust Damon?

How could I trust him to take care of me?

If he was as heartless as to kill his own family – what chances does a stranger like me have?

I didn't want to be like him. I wanted to at least try and save myself but how do I learn to do that from someone living a completely different lifestyle.

Maybe I should just run – pack up now and pick myself up to go – where? Where would I go? I couldn't go out in the sun, I didn't have any money. Maybe I could rely on what Damon had done to the girl in the café – compulsion, he had called it. Was that his gift or do all the vampires have the ability to do that.

Still… the idea of taking someone's free will scared me – that amount of power over others didn't sound too appealing. If anything, it scared me.

Three low raps on the door pulled me from my stupor and I snapped my wide eyes to the mahogany door, "I'm changing Damon…" I called out, not ale to keep the annoyance out of my words.

"It's not Damon" was the reply that I received.

This took me by surprise but I relented. Standing up from the bed, I moved fluidly to retrieve a bathrobe before padding over to the door so I could open the door for…"Stefan" the surprise was clear in my voice. I wasn't sure how I felt about having him here. I hadn't deemed him to being a threat, even if he did slide a piece of wood through my stomach; I understood why he did it so I had nothing against him. However, I did wonder if he had anything against me – was he here to ask me to leave?

"How can I help you?" I asked politely, moving back to the bed so I could sit down.

He had his hands behind his back and his eyes scanned the room, an unfathomable expression on his face but there was a small crease between his eyebrows when he sought me out, "How are you feeling today?" he finally spoke and I was surprised by the genuine interest in his voice.

"Okay" my eyelids fluttering as I tried to comprehend why he would be showing any concern over my well-being. After yesterday, I had gotten the vibe that he wanted me out of the house.

Stefan continued to stare at me with inquisitive eyes, almost like he could see through me, "Well I know that's a complete lie" he breathed, taking a seat on the bed ext to me but maintaining a safe distance.

"What do you want me to tell you?" still bewildered but also suspicious by his motives.

A sad smile tugged at his lips and he inclined his head towards me, "The truth would help"

"Why?" my tone slightly defensive as I sat up from the bed and turned away from him. What could he possibly want me to say? Why did he want to hear any of it?

"I want to help" he murmured, "I've been there. I know what it feels like" his tone sympathetic but somehow I felt agitated by the sound of his pity, "Just tell me. I'm not here to judge you" he pleaded.

The raging emotions that I had been trapping finally tore down the walls and I couldn't help my outburst, "What do you want to hear?" I spun around, casting my murderous glare onto him, "You want to know that I'm barely holding on to my control? You want to know that the fact that you're girlfriend is only a feet away is driving me insane? You want to know that I'm hungry? That right now, my throat is on fire and there's nothing I can do about it" I rambled, losing myself as I blew off the built up steam.

Even with the surprise widening his eyes, I could still read into his patience and I suddenly felt guilty for shouting at someone undeserving.

I took a deep breath in and then released it, trying to find the calmness within that would then help in bringing back my reasoning. Ignoring him, I fell back onto the wall and lowly murmured, "I'm a house full of strangers that I know nothing about but they all know about me and I feel – I feel lost" my melancholy voice broke at the end, "I woke up today, hoping that everything from last night was a dream and I went to the window so I could feel the sunshine on my face. Only I couldn't…" tears pricked my eyes.

Stefan stood up from where he was and I heard his footsteps approach me, "It's okay to be angry" he assured me. When I inclined my head towards him, I caught the small smile that he offered, almost like he was telling me all would be well.

Still, I wasn't comforted by him, "I don't just feel angry. I feel happy, alive even. I feel strong, powerful but with this…" another weary sigh left my lips, "…I feel sad, like I'm grieving. I feel scared, ashamed, confused, alone…" it felt good to finally let this out.

"You're not alone" he vowed and I snapped my eyes up to him, "I'm going to help you" he added in a fiercer tone, though his dark eyes were troubled.

I knew that I could trust his words but still something else was nagging at me, "Stefan…"

"Yes?" he leaned on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for me to continue.

With another deep breath to give me the courage, I finally drew up the nerves to voice my worries, "What happened to the Vicki girl?"

He grew hesitant with this question and uncomfortable to the point that he took a cautious step away from me when he advised, "Ask Damon" there was a newfound sternness in his voice which only vexed me further. It was different to the caring demeanour he had shared and I wondered why there was this wedge between the brothers.

"You know he won't tell me" I argued but he was already walking away. For the first time, I used my vampire speed to flash in front of him and block his path. I found that even that brief nanosecond of speed had been exhilarating but I would have to think about that later. Focusing back on Stefan, I pleaded, "Please tell me the truth"

After a few beats of silence, he relented with his own defeated sigh as he fell back down to the bed. I followed suit and sat down next to him waiting patiently until he finally revealed, "She lost control"

"And…?" I urged him on because I knew there was more to the story.

He clenched his jaw and looked forwards onto the far wall as he gritted through his teeth, "Damon had to kill her"

I closed my eyes and dropped my head as my worst fears were confirmed. Somehow I had known this was what had happened but I needed to hear it. It didn't make any sense to me so I tried to get Stefan to explain it to me, "Why did he turn her?"

"Out of boredom?" Stefan spat out, sharing my disgust.

"Is that why he did this to me?" I burst out again, my anger overtaking me once again, "Out of boredom?" I barked, feeling the murderous rage thrive within me and the sudden need to destroy something rose. My fists clenched and unclenched and my lips parted to accommodate my staccato breaths.

Stefan's disgust faded and understanding flooding his eyes as he sighed, "I don't know." even he seemed confused with the crease on his forehead as he fell deep in thought, "My brother is…"

I was still angry and couldn't help myself as the rage driven words tumbled out, "An egotistical impulsive moron with no consideration of other people's feelings?"

"Amongst other things" the corner of his lips quirked up into a small smirk which disappeared almost as soon as it appeared, "…but he is also very complicated" he breathed and I looked towards him, waiting for him to elaborate and he didn't fail to do so, "He's been having a difficult time lately" he explained.

There was so much more to this story than I could've imagined and I suddenly felt some sympathy towards Damon. I knew there was more and if I wasn't going to get it from Damon, I would ask Stefan, "What happened?"

When displaying great hesitancy, he regarded me with caution which was portrayed within his words, "He lost someone" he revealed and I felt my heart constrict for Damon, "Someone he cared very much about" he looked off into the distance, "Someone he loved" he added and I finally understood.

"A girl?" I guessed but I already knew I was right.

"How did you know?" he quipped, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Turning to him, I gave a sad wry smile, "Isn't that how it always is?" suppressing the urge to roll my eyes at the irony of this moment.

He smiled but then fell into the serious expression yet again, "Yes well, Damon had been searching for this girl for a really long time but it turns out that she never really wanted to be found" there was a newfound melancholy tone that had webbed its way into his words.

"That's so…" my heart ached for Damon as I finally understood what had been troubling him this whole time. It also dawned onto me that we were a lot more alike than I had suspected us to be.

"Sad?" Stefan offered.

It still didn't deem to be enough but I nodded anyway as I slowly lost myself in my spiralling thoughts. Who knows how many years he had been searching for this girl? Maybe he had wasted his eternity searching for her and now to find that it had all been a waste of his time…He must have needed some kind of escape – a distraction.

"Is that why he left town?" I wondered.

He shrugged, "Probably" a pensive look creased his brow, "I actually thought he wouldn't be coming back" he finished in a more hushed tone and I couldn't ignore the hopeful tone he had.

Not able to hold it in anymore, I practically burst out, "What happened between you and Damon?" my accusatory eyes trained onto his every movement.

He shifted nervously and ran his fingers through his hair before portraying nonchalance, "What do you mean?"

"Well you're not exactly acting like brothers" again, I had to resist the urge of rolling my eyes. "You act like you hate each other – constantly at each other's throats" I scolded, getting angrier as I spoke. Maybe it was because I had always valued family and to think that the Salvatores only had each other but only shared a burning hate, saddened me. It shouldn't be like that with them and I couldn't help but wonder, what had led them to this.

"Something happened in the past..." he trailed off with the safe faraway look in his eyes, "It um… it between us"

"Can I ask what?" his silence was enough for me to guess, "Or who?" again the lengthy silence that followed made me jump to my next assumption, "A girl?"

His silence spoke louder that words and I couldn't deny the coincidence in everything that he had told me (or not told me). There had to be some link which led me to my next observation, "That's the same person he's been looking for?" I phrased it as a question because there was a possibility – no matter how small it was – that I could be wrong.

Stefan smiled and shook his head at me, "You're too smart for your own good"

That was all it took to make me finally understand.

However, my brain had focused too much into his words and I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out, "Not as smart as to say no to a one night stand with a vampire" the second I said it, I felt guilty for being the cause of the awkward silence that followed so I apologised, "Sorry, I lack brain filter" excusing myself, mentally slapping myself.

He smiled and another pregnant silence stretched between us before he finally spoke again, "I meant what I said" he caught my attention and I looked towards him. There was a fierce determination burning in his green eyes as he vowed, "I will help you"

"How?" my broken whisper was due to the fact that I felt so helpless.

He racked his brain for an answer before nodding, "First things first, the sun issue" he pointed to the closed curtains.

"Damon mentioned something about a witch…" not able to keep the sarcastic tone from seeping into my words but at least I didn't roll my eyes.

As a vam- as a vampire – that was going to take some time to get used to that.

Anyway, as a vampire, it would be hypocritical of me to start questioning other supernatural beings but I couldn't help but find the possibility of witches as being insane. I still couldn't wrap the idea around my head which was why I still questioned what Damon had said to me.

"Yeah, Bonnie" Stefan confirmed it and my eyebrows shot up, "…she's a friend and she'll be here in a few minutes" he informed me. Just when I thought my life could not possibly get any weirder… In a few minutes, I would be meeting a witch – what could be next?

Maybe I should start writing letters to Santa again…

"She's going to help me?" I stuttered out and he nodded. Again I was finding it very strange that strangers would want to help me, on the account that they barely knew me. Still, I missed the sun – who was I to start questioning any help that would be offered to me.

Playing along with the plan, I speculated, "So after the sun, what's next on this list?" it seemed that Stefan had his shit together. He was obviously doing better that I was and I just hoped that his plan (whatever it was) would not fail me.

"Hunting" he replied.

Fear spiked my veins once again, "Can't I just stick to blood bags?"

"Actually I thought you might want to give one thing a try?" he offered an alternative, a small smile on his lips but his darkened eyes were filled with doubt.

"What's that?" I narrowed my eyes in slits. As much as the idea of having human blood appealed to – no – it didn't just appeal to me, I craved it. It felt like a need – an aberrant indulge – a guilty pleasure. The very thought was all it took to extend my fangs, the incisors pricking at my bottom lip. Above my cheekbones, the skin hardened and I felt something rush to my eyes, the hunger was beginning to go out of control.

Suddenly, my ears perked up to the low heartbeat downstairs and the rhythmic pulse. Even my sense of smell was heightened because I could now focus onto the mouth-watering scent of the blood pumping through her veins.

"Bella?" Stefan's voice broke me from my stupor.

Feeling shameful, I whipped my head away from him and used my fingers to rub circles on my temple. Slowly, I drew in deep breaths as I attempted to rid myself of the sinful thoughts. Salty tears blurred my vision, threatening to fall thus releasing the pain that stormed within.

I was both stunned and thankful when his fingers rubbed my back and upon looking towards him, I could see that the understanding in his warm eyes. His expression had softened and he didn't look at me with disgust like I expected him to, "Try focusing your thoughts onto something else" his voice was gentle and slightly calming but the human heartbeat was more overwhelming.

"I-I c-can't" the tears were falling freely now and my body was racked with the throaty sobs. The points of the fangs graved my lip but no blood was drawn. I didn't even understand why any tears were falling.

Stefan placed his hand over my trembling one, "Look at me" he ordered in the safe hushed tone, "Look at my face" he repeated with a sterner tone and I hesitantly lifted my head. His incisors had also extended and the veins were also prominent under his eyes. "Just like yours" he assured me and I felt slightly less alone.

All this time, I hadn't realised just how lonely I had felt.

"It's completely normal" he continued to appease me and I numbly nodded along with his words, "When you feel that bloodlust - that urge to kill, just remember that you're strong enough to get through it" he continued to rub circles onto my back. "Count down your breaths…" he suggested.

Glancing back up, I gulped down my fears but still remained uncertain about his methods. He easily read into my reluctance, "Close your eyes" he ordered. Forcing myself to believe that I could trust him, I finally managed to close my eyes. "Now count with me" he whispered, "10…"

"9…" I took another deep breath and heard him take one too.

"8" he urged me on.

Taking another breath, I continued, "7"

We continued like this until I finally reached, "1" I breathed, my anxiety rolling off in waves as it was now tranquilised, giving me some peace of mind. My throat no longer burned and my constricted muscles were now unwound. No more trembles racked my body and my raspy breaths were calmer.

"Okay, open" he instructed and my eyes fluttered open, a wide grin stretching across my face. "You did it" he congratulated me.

I reached up to cup my jaw and I felt pleased when I no longer felt the ache in my gums. Nothing pierced my lips and my face had softened.

"It doesn't control you" Stefan promised me, "You're the only one in control of yourself" he continued with a proud smile, making me feel like I had done something really big.

"I've been there" he started when I remained speechless, "That hunger that you feel. I've been there and I was probably worse" he confessed, a remorseful expression darkening his eyes. He then whipped his gaze back onto me, "Unlike me, you're actually fighting" he praised me, "I didn't fight against it, I gave into it" he admitted in a low whisper, "You shouldn't feel weak" he added, "…because it takes a lot of strength to even try" the awe lighting his eyes, "And as long as you're willing to fight, I'm going to help you" he promised again.

"What if I end up like the Vicki girl?"

"Right now, if there's one thing I can really promise you…" he paused looking at me, "is that you are nothing like Vicki" his words gave me hope but also provoked the tears that glistened in my eyes.

He was making so many promises that I could barely keep up with what his plan was. "How can you help me?" I practically shouted at him but he didn't flinch.

"I could teach you how to hunt animals" he offered.

This option took me off guard because I hadn't really considered it, "Your kind can do that?"

"I'm not trying to force you" he defended himself, thankfully ignoring my slip up, "I just thought you might want to try" he gave a sad smile.

His offer had given me hope and this drove me into wrapping my arms around him, "Thank you" I whispered, feeling less isolated in this life. Even through I had taken him by surprise, he still returned the hug. There was nothing romantic about the moment – simply platonic and it was comforting.

Still as nice as this was, I couldn't help but think how it shouldn't be Stefan doing this, it should be Damon.

**A/N: Stefan love? Missing Damon? Sympathy for Bella?**

**You're amazing reviews make me write faster…Thank you all!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Hope DPOV

**HOPE – Damon's POV**

**A/N: Little peek into the sexy Salvatore's mind…Enjoy**

**DPOV**

It felt strange but I was really annoyed, knowing that Isabella was angry at me. As cute as she looked when she stormed off, I couldn't help but become troubled knowing that she probably didn't even want me near her. Easiest option for not dwelling on my guilt was to blame it all on my brother.

Could she learn to put her trust on me again?

I knew fully well that she shouldn't because I wasn't worthy of her trust but deep inside, I wanted her to. I wanted her to say she trusted me like she had before.

Still the feeling nagging at me made me interrupt Elena's ranting, with a new decision of making amends and the best way I knew how involved whisky, blood bag and Salvatore charm. She wouldn't be able to resist – I mean she didn't before…so how hard could it be…

However, on my way up, I heard them talking and ended up listening to the whole conversation, thankfully going undetected.

I'm not going to lie, it pissed me off.

Stefan always thinking he could just swoop in and save the day. This was never his battle but somehow he had decided that I wasn't capable of handling it myself. He seemed to have the incessant need of being the knight in shining armour. Well he could do what he wanted but it wouldn't change his past.

Furthermore, where did he get off telling her about my past? It was exactly what I just said – MY past but trust Stefan to go and start giving away all our secrets. I didn't know what his intentions were but I didn't like it.

He is such a hypocrite!

Always telling me to back away from Elena, when there he was, talking to my – talking to Isabella.

I didn't like it.

After he helped her with calming herself, I rolled my eyes at his whole – 'you've got control over yourself' crap – says the Ripper.

To make things worse, he had decided to take it upon himself to be her guide in teaching her to hunt animals. I don't know why he was even suggesting that option. Isabella should be out - living the life she was supposed to…as a vampire. Why subject her to the unnatural diet of puppy blood? Somehow I don't think the lesson would go too well. I doubt Isabella would be eager to sink her fangs in some fur.

Anyway, I'd already planned it. I had planned on maybe taking her on a road trip that would show her the good sides of being a vampire; teach her how to hunt but also make sure she didn't kill. A drive through Atlantic Cit, maybe take her to the casino. I wonder if she liked baseball…We could watch a game, maybe?

After this, I planned to drive her to the Big Apple – The City that Never Sleeps. From what I could see, the little doe-eyed firecracker would fit in perfectly in New York. When we're there, she can feed all she likes and learn to gain control over her bloodlust. Easy peasy – or so I thought…

Now my brother has put ideas in her head. What was the point of having her suppress all this hunger and then one day she ends up killing someone?

I swear, Stefan could be really stupid sometimes…

"Thank you" her teary voice pulled me from my stupor and I peeked into the room, only to find that her arms were around a stunned Stefan. Eventually he wrapped his arms around her and my glare only grew murderous. It took every ounce of me to turn around and go down the stairs instead of rushing into the room and ripping his throat with my bare hands.

They always choose Stefan…

…but not this time.

Bella was mine!

Woah – where did that come from?

Making my way down the steps, I returned the blood bag but kept the whisky. Unclenching my jaw, I forced my steps to move towards the kitchen and welcomed the distraction that was sat next to Elena. "How's my favourite witch?" I slid into the chair next to her and smirked at her.

"Bite me" she growled. Bonnie was usually fun to rile up but it didn't seem enough to make me forget about the spunky brunette upstairs.

Clearing my thoughts, I m0ved closer to Bonnie and hitched an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?"

"Ignore him" ah, there's my dear brother. He entered the kitchen and made his way towards Elena, placing a kiss on her cheek before taking his place next to her.

I rolled my eyes at his whole saint Stefan act. Seeing him again made my grip tighten around the bottle and my jaw clench once again.

Fuck! I needed a drink.

Reaching for a glass, I overlooked the questioning raised brows directed at me, as I poured my drink. Thankfully they were clever enough to ignore me as Bonnie captured their attention, "Where is she?" she asked Stefan. The large dust-collecting Grimoire on her lap was already opened on the right page.

"She's changing" Stefan replied with a cold glance towards me.

Elena leaned into him and tilted her head up so she could look at him, "How is she?" she asked in her gentle voice - one of the reminders of how she was nothing like K- her. Although sometimes, there was a small thing she would do or a certain look that reminded me too much of K- of Katherine. Like last week when she made me believe I could trust Stefan. As much as I wanted to blame her, I remembered that she didn't know the full story. I doubt that my brother had told her the story of how we transitioned.

I focused back onto him when he began speaking, "She is…" he paused, trying to find the fitting word and ended up settling on, "Scared" there was a wistful tone in his voice.

"Damon, you really are a screw up" Bonnie shot at me and the terrible twosome obviously agreed because of the glares that they sent my way.

Putting my hands up in defence, I tried to argue my case, "I made a mistake"

"For the second time" Elena put her two cents in. The Petrova fire burning in her lapis lazuli eyes and I couldn't help but made the link to Katherine at that point.

Shaking away the thoughts, I occupied myself by pouring more whisky into my glass, "Well this won't be like a first" I muttered fiercely. I could not let Isabella die – I wouldn't.

"No, it won't" Stefan agreed and I shot my eyes up at him, "I'll make sure of it" he interjected.

This only irritated me further and I downed my glass before slamming it back onto the table, "Back off brother" I spat out in disgust, "…this isn't your problem" a feral growl rippled through my chest. My tightening grip was becoming too difficult to control and I was only an inch away from breaking the whole glass.

"You made it my problem" he argued, raising his volume and breaking away from Elena so he could walk towards me.

Drawing in a deep breath, I found a shred of calmness and I dropped my hold from the glass as I hissed through my gritted teeth, "I can handle it" the flames of my anger still flared, simply waiting for Stefan to add the gasoline.

"No" he shook his head in anger, "You can't!" he continued to push my buttons and I rose from my seat. He tried to maintain his stance but I caught the flash of fear that was sparked when I took a step towards him.

However, it seemed that my brother had a death wish because he continued his rambling, "The grave with Vicki's name is proof enough!" he growled, still not stepping down. "You do anything you want, not caring about the trail of dead bodies you're leaving lying around-"

"I could say the same thing for you…" I interrupted his rambling, my hands balled up into tight fists. He knew how to push my buttons and I knew his, which was why I added with a smirk, "Ripper"

He growled, obviously angry I'd said this in front of his human. His fangs extended and the veins started popping out, snarling at me.

Just to annoy him further, I smirked and teased, "Ooh I'm so scared" a wicked laugh escaping me. It was fun winding him up and I couldn't help but push him a bit more, "I have to say, I am impressed…" confusion clouded his eyes so I cleared it up for him, "First Elena, now Isabella. How many girls are you planning on fooling with your righteous attitude?" the venom in my words must've pushed him to the edge. Suddenly his fist was being flung towards me but as always, he made his move so obvious and I dodged it with a simple step backwards. "Miss me" I played.

"Stefan, stop, he's not worth it" Elena's words wounded me but I simply clenched my jaw and directed all my anger onto my little brother.

He growled at me, obviously losing his patience with me which meant he hadn't really listened to Elena. The feral look darkening his eyes informed me that he was ready for a fight. Just as he coiled, ready to launch into another attack, we were interrupted by the brown haired beauty, "Stop!" Isabella growled, flashing between us. In any other situation, I would have smiled at the adorable look of anger that she displayed but this time, I was turned on with how her full pink lips were parted, allowing me to see her extended fangs. My stare lingered on her and I trailed down, taking in how her chest heaved, giving me a great view of the peak of her breasts in the grey tank Elena had given her. Her slender legs were in display in the tight cut off shorts that she wore and I couldn't help but fall back into the memory of those legs around me.

My gaze darted down to her palm that was pressed firmly onto my chest. The simple touch created an unfathomable feeling to rise but I decided that it was simply an unadorned lust. Still, that didn't seem sufficient enough to

I wasn't sure whether I liked it.

Elena had sashayed up to Stefan's side, placing an assuring hand on his cheek to calm him. Sure enough, the whole vampire 'I'm gonnna rip you to shreds' look was gone and the boring, brooding Stefan was back. She then kissed him for a brief second before pulling him away from me, probably hoping to avoid another attack.

When she glanced at me, I waved my fingers at her, just to annoy her too. I was successful because she rolled her eyes and glowered before whipping her head around to Stefan.

My amusement was shaken when I stumbled back. In a bewildered daze, I focused onto Isabella who was also glaring daggers at me and if I was human and if looks could kill, I would definitely be six feet under now. Nonetheless, I felt no fear with her menacing eyes glowering at me - just pure unadulterated desire for her. It made me regret not having my wicked way with her, the first time we met.

Of course, I knew it was a dick thing to do to bring her back to my room so I could feed on her but part of me was grateful for how things turned out.

Suddenly she spun around and held onto the kitchen counter, slowly taking deep breaths and I felt a twinge of guilt. This is probably what led me to stand behind her and cover her hand with my own. Thankfully she didn't tear away from my touch, in fact, I am proud to say, she relaxed. Her heavy breathing, evened out and her perfectly manicured nails weren't digging into the counter anymore.

I was about to congratulate her on the small victory but she was caught me off guard when spinning around, breaking the skin contact, which I immediately missed.

When we locked gazes, I offered a congratulatory smile because her veins were no longer there, softening her porcelain skin and the fangs were now gone. Her bottom lip still jutted out, probably because she was trying to get used to the sudden disappearance of her fangs. The blood red eyes filled with anger had now mellowed into the familiar warm but glassy chocolate doe eyes that stared back at me.

I tried to offer her a smile but she blatantly disregarded my presence. After she cleared her throat and sniffled, she pushed past me, locked her hands behind her back and focused on the witch, "You must me Bonnie" she plastered on a smile but I saw how it faltered when she took another breath.

My brother had been right about one thing – she was strong.

**A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews. Please please, pretty please please review. They all keep me writing and inspire me to keep going. **

**Thanks again and Happy Monday :) x**


	17. Chapter 16 - Changes

**MAGIC**

**A/N: Thank you all for the wondering reviews. All very much appreciated so I got back onto the laptop and started typing...Enjoy...**

**BPOV**

After Stefan left the room, I felt the heavy burden lighten but still worries and doubts spiralled in my thoughts. Instead of dwelling on them, I decided to simply focus on getting changed.

Elena had gone to the extent of packing me a small white wash bag, filled with different sweet smelling lotions. After lathering up in the strawberry lotion (familiarity purposes), I then rifled through the bag and found that she had also gone through great lengths of buying me a new set of underwear. The tags were still on the sexy midnight blue lace, probably so that I knew they were new.

She was kind.

I was somewhat comforted knowing that Stefan was with someone as thoughtful and caring as Elena.

Hopefully I would get to know her before eating her (really bad morbid humour). Still even the small joke was enough to make me release a small giggle, which then bubbled into full on laughter.

When the laughter subdued, I froze, briefly wondering what was wrong with me.

As a distraction, I looked through the choices that Elena had offered. Seeing as I felt hot, I ignored the sweatshirt and not really in the dress mood, I decided on going for a simply tank and shorts. Thankfully she didn't pack any high heels so I was back to the comfort of the black converse.

Walking over to the large mirror, I looked at the strange reflection staring back at me. Thick brown tresses that were a shade darker as they were still wet were pulled back into a tight ponytail. Wide brown eyes stared back at me, filled with storming emotions that fought for dominance but found no balance.

The longer I stared at the reflection, the more lost I felt. It may look like me but I didn't feel like myself – if that made any sense. It just didn't feel like I was the girl on the mirror and I shouldn't because I wasn't that girl anymore. I wasn't the girl that had her heartbroken and lost her father.

I was a vampire and the sooner I accepted that, the sooner I could simply move on with life. Being a vampire shouldn't be too terrible – I'm sure there are some perks.

Stefan had given me hope to which I was thankful for because it gave me something to be optimistic about. He said I was strong and in control of myself, obviously doing better than the Vicki person. Maybe I could get through this thing without any real…complications.

A smile spread across the girl on the mirror but it didn't touch her eyes. It wasn't just because of this vampire thing; it was all the shit that I had dealt with for the past year. Edward leaving and taking the rest of the Cullens with him...not too ling after, Ch-Charlie dying at my hands.

I hadn't even gone to his funeral – I've never actually said goodbye to him. I still couldn't bring myself to…

The lump returned in my throat and a loud sob cracked through my lips, racking my body. Covering my mouth, I muffled the next sob, not wanting them to hear me downstairs. Then with haste, I gulped down the lump and fluttered my eyelids in hopes of blinking away the tears.

Why was I thinking about this? I had left that life behind.

Maybe this was a chance of a fresh new start and maybe I should get a new look to go with this new start.

This worked as the perfect diversion as I daydreamed of colouring my hair, perhaps into a more profound burgundy. Possibly even get a haircut, I thought wistfully, playing with the ends of my hair.

Also seeing as I didn't really have anything, I could take Elena up on that offer of going shopping. Mystic Falls seemed like a very sunny place and it was probably good I didn't bring a suitcase filled with clothes that I wore in rainy Forks. Furthermore, I wanted to detach myself from tha-

A loud cluttering, thrumming at my eardrums interrupted my train of thought and I snapped my head towards the doorway, still in the same spot as I was unsure whether I heard anything.

"Stefan, stop, he's not worth it!" Elena's screech broke me from my state of immobilisation and I found that I was down the steps within a matter of seconds.

It took another fleeting second for my eyes to swoop over the horrifying scene but finally I was acting fact and stopping the two brothers from killing themselves. Both of them continued to glower at each other even as I placed my hands on their chest as a force of restriction. "Stop" the feral demand echoed within the large space of the kitchen, vibrating in the tension thickening the atmosphere.

I could feel Stefan still trying to move so I looked towards Elena for help. Thankfully, she understood the message because she was quick to rush over to Stefan and steer him away, thus leaving me with the person who I was 99.9% sure had started all of this.

When snapping my head around to glare at him, I expected the cocky smirk or a glare but was taken back with his wandering eyes, roaming over my body. A strange and perplexing look glazing his eyes as his stare lingered but I had no time to pick it part because my bloodlust surfaced again and was doubled.

This scent was different – sweet like Elena's but also spicy but all the same, she smelt delicious.

Casting a fleeting glance at the newcomer, I hissed under my breath when I heard how her heartbeat fluttered quickly. Probably because she was scared of what she had witnessed and I found that I liked knowing she was scared. It was eve visible in her wide eyes that were now locked with mine.

My eyes dropped down to her jugular but found that it was covered by her long black tresses. The low frustrated growl rumbled in my chest and thankfully it was enough to have me closing my mouth. This action made my teeth sharply scrap the inside of my bottom lip, a reminder of the monstrous look that I wore.

Pushing past Damon, I put some distance between me and the girl. My nails gripped the counter, digging further into the hard wood while trying to count my breaths like Stefan had shown me. However, upon reaching my third and failed attempt, I felt a cool hand cover mine and a strong chest pressed against my back lightly. Warmth of peace ran through me, filling every fibre of my being and the hunger slowly fell back into my subconscious.

Damon's gentle touch was bringing back my reasoning and I felt relaxed knowing he was by my side. The temptation of falling back onto him and melting into him manifested in my thoughts, but at the same time, frightened me.

This was what led me into ripping away from his hold and quickly making a move to escape. I hadn't thought it through because I crashed onto his chest and I felt a significant change in the atmosphere.

I worried that the fascination in his eyes was because of how marred my features were but then it dawned onto me that the fangs were gone, which probably meant that the veins were gone too, along with the uncontrollable hunger. This was confirmed with the encouraging smile that he offered me but I couldn't respond as my head was still reeling.

I was angry at him, I reminded myself.

Yes anger that was the easiest emotion to hang on to.

Composing myself, I pushed away from him, happy to break the close proximity. Then, surprising myself, I chose to make a better impression by introducing myself again to the visitor, "You must me Bonnie", and I offered the widest grin that I could master, when stretching out my hand.

"Um…" she sent a wary glance at Elena who gave her a small nod. This seemed to be enough for her because she accepted my hand but I still heard the gulp she took, swallowing down her fear. "Y-yes" she stammered, then gave her own smile, although hers stretched into a grimace, "and you must be Isabella" she returned and I nodded in answer because I was back to holding my breath.

Once I was sure I had smoothed over things, I tore my fingers away from hers, not wanting to prolong the temptation. It helped to think that these were friends to Stefan and Elena because I didn't want to hurt either of them. "Please, call me Bella" I flashed another grin.

"Nice to meet you" she gulped down again, trying to rid herself of her fear.

"Right back at ya"

"Shall we move this to the living room?" Stefan piped up but he wasn't really looking for an answer. He was already making his way towards the living room, his arm around Elena's waist.

I allowed Bonnie to go before me and took a step to follow but paused when I felt the hand on the small of my back. Not saying a word or giving any reaction, I released the breath and allowed him to lead me towards the living room. He was keeping a close distance and I caught the musky smell of the cologne that he wore.

His hand then left me and I felt a strange loss as I watched him jog towards the living room. In question, I hurried my steps and I think I melted when I caught him quickly shut the curtains. Maybe there was a part of him that actually cared for me. Well enough to not want me to burn to a crisp.

"You can use this table" Stefan spoke but I barely registered him because my eyes were locked with Damon's.

'Thank you' I mouthed and he smirked. In response to this, I rolled my eyes but my lips had quirked up in a small smile when I turned to face the witch.

All she was using was a large book that I had noticed had been on her lap before. The crease between her brows reflected her deep concentration as her penetrating stare was glued to the enigmatic script on the wrinkled paper. "I need the piece of jewellery she'll be wearing" she broke from her trance. Clearly her question directed towards Stefan but was answered by Damon.

"Here" he pulled something silver from his pocket. His hand was partially covering it so I didn't get a good look at what it was.

Like the others in the room, she was surprised but didn't question it. Her wistful gaze lingered on the silver necklace with a luminous midnight blue pendant. Sadly my admiration and scrutiny was interrupted because she covered the necklace with her other palm. Her eyelids fluttered to a close and she took a deep breath in.

I wondered why she wasn't throwing it in a cauldron or using any candles. At least she had a book of spells…

…Wonder if she would let me look at it

So can anyone become a witch if you simply practice the art of magic…or was it like a lineage thing? I would gladly take witch over vampire any day.

"Done" she smiled, victoriously. Her strides were calm and slow as she made her way towards me, carefully placing the necklace onto my anxious palms.

Momentarily, I marvelled at the hypnotising beauty of the dark blue stone. It even had dark silver dots like the night sky and the silver coiled around it in a tasteful fashion. I adored the simplicity of its beauty and briefly wondered if Damon had gotten this for me or for someone else.

Was this simply necklace the key to life in the sun? It seemed impossible so as much as I hated myself, I still had to ask, "That's is?" my voice had gone up an octave, with my surprise and excitement.

"What were you expecting?" she smirked.

"I don't know…" my mutter was due to the dear that I might offend her, "lightning? Sparks? Fire bolts?" I smirked, and then released a laugh at the stupidity in my own words. It had sounded logical in my thoughts but voicing them made me feel like an idiot.

Her returning smile appeased me because I knew she wasn't offended. "It's a simple spell. Doesn't need much" she assured me and I was simply content not seeing the fear cloud her green eyes.

"Thank you" I voiced my gratitude and reached up to clasp the beautiful necklace around my neck.

However, Damon was quick to my side then rudely snatched the necklace away from my hands, "Allow me?" he revived his gentleman side but didn't wait for an answer.

Soon enough, I was aware of his muscled front only inches away from my back. His fingers were gentle when going around my neck but my breath still hitched. Occasionally, his soft whisper of a touch would brush against my bare neck but I wasn't sure if it was accidental. A very large part of me wanted to fall back onto him and have his hands all over me again but I pushed those desires to the back of my thoughts.

"There you go" his lips grazed my ear with his low whisper.

I looked down to my chest and used my fingers to carefully stroke the stone, "Thank you" I inclined my head when saying this. Upon meeting his eyes, I was surprised by the battle raging within the darkened blue. Still, I chose to keep quiet and turn back to the others. "How do you know it worked?" I muttered with uncertainty, trying to distract myself.

"We test it out" Stefan called out and walked to the closed curtains. His fingers coiled tightly around the thick maroon velvet before he pushed them open.

When the bright light was being emitted through the room, I jumped back to the shadows with a cowardly squeal, bumping into Damon in process. The searing pain and rotten smell of burning flesh was still fresh in my memory.

"It's okay" Damon assured me with an unexpected sympathy in his voice. His hands were still steadying me but also holding me close to his side. "It worked" he voice was low and soothing.

Shaking away the cowardice, I took a deep breath, enjoying how Damon's hand was rubbing comforting circles on my back. His touch seemed to give me the courage and inch by inch, I stretched out my trembling hand in direction of the bright light. As I inched closer, I gulped and focused on Damon's touch in the darkness of my closed lids.

Just as I felt ready to pull back, I halted when I felt the warm sunrays dance on my palm. Snapping my eyes open for confirmation, I awed at the image before me. It felt unreal, in contrast to what had happened yesterday and this morning but still I wouldn't question it. I would just be thankful.

"Unbelievable" I choked out, waiting for the shock to fade.

Once it did, I twirled my pale hand near the sun light and a grin crept up when it finally dawned onto me that I could be in the sun. A childish giggle escaped my lips but I didn't care because I was now taking cautious but eager steps towards the bright light.

Finally, I was standing before the window; the rays were now warming my entire skin; my bare legs, my arms, my face. I couldn't get enough it so I spun around in sheer happiness. Another laugh erupted and I spun around to look at my audience, "Thank you" I squealed in happiness, making them laugh at my cheery attitude. Damon even gave a humoured chuckle at my expense.

Still, I didn't prolong my gaze because I had spun around to look at the sun. I hadn't realised how much I had missed it until now. When I was in Phoenix, I used to complain about it but now I realise how grateful I was for it. The idea of endless days in the darkness seemed unfathomable.

"Thank you" I whispered again, the grin never leaving my face.

**A/N: Cute moment?**

**Reviews make me write faster. Let me know what you think...**


	18. Chapter 17 - Responsibility

**RESPONSIBILITY**

**A/N: A-M-A-ZING reviews. Thank you all so much for your support. Enjoy this chapter. **

Bonnie and Elena had left after explaining that they had to meet up with their friend but promised that they would see me soon. At first, I hadn't understood why they left but Stefan's words gave a clear explanation. Once we heard the tyres against the gravel before they sped away into the town, he turned to me and clapped his hands together, "Do you want to go hunting now or…?"

When understanding rushed through me, nervousness then took over. Along with this, the burning hunger resurfaced, setting flames to my throat and making my gums ache with anticipation. "Now is fine" I replied but then caught myself, "Well, unless you have plans"

He was about to reply but Damon stood up with a sneered laugh, "Stefan? Plans?" he gasped dramatically, "The very thought is unimaginable" he smirked at his brother.

Stefan simply ignored him but I caught how he rolled his eyes. He didn't make a remark but instead chose to focus his gaze onto me, "No, Bella, I don't have any plans. We can go to the wo-"

Again he was interrupted with Damon who had slung his arm over my shoulder, "No – no, I have a better place to take you hunting" he argued smugly but all I could think was; 'wow, he smelt good'. This explained why I hadn't pushed him away from me yet.

Finally I snapped back into my senses and pulled away. Crossing my arms over my chest, I sent him a warning glare, "Damon…"

"Isabella…" he teased back, bowing his head as he cast his dark eyes onto me. The usual glint gleaming within the icy blue and his lips were tugged up into an amused smirk. Now that I was no longer supporting his weight, he had chosen to casually relax onto the wall.

Still not backing down, the strength was then maintained within my determined reply, "I want to hunt animals"

"You just won't quit, quit you" he shook his head at me.

Placing a hand on my cocked hip, I arched an eyebrow and sent another warning glare as I snapped, "I'm not asking for your permission"

"Have it your way" he sighed in defeat.

"Thank you" I murmured, knowing that it wasn't exactly what he had in mind. I could tell that he had wanted to share his lifestyle with mine but I don't think I could do that. Drinking human blood just made me feel less human and I wanted to cling to that part of me. "Shall we go now?" I asked Stefan, reaching for my leather jacket from yesterday.

"Yes we shall" Damon interrupted, much to my dismay.

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the new twist, I tried to stop his train of thought, "You don't have to come and watch" I intervened, halting his step when placing a palm onto his chest, while trying not to lick my lips at the feel of his muscled chest through the thin fabric.

"Oh I'm not watching" he smirked at his brother, "I'm teaching" he stated in a matter-of-factly tone as if his intentions had been obvious.

"Damon, don't" Stefan began, clearly irritated by the unexpected change of tune.

Snapping my head back to Damon, I agreed with Stefan, "Yeah, Damon, don't" I pleaded and this could be because I felt self-conscious about having him there, watching as I sank my teeth into a defenceless animal. He made his opinion very clear when it comes to feeding from animals and I didn't want him to look at me with disgust.

"You don't want me there?" he pouted but there was still a twinkle in his eye.

He looked adorable and I couldn't help but tease him, "What I don't want is your snide little comments" I quirked, gently jabbing at his chest.

He feigned a horrified expression, placing a palm onto his chest, "I would never" he spluttered.

"Damon, just go to the grill or something" Stefan dismissed him in a weary tone while slipping into his own brown leather jacket, "I've got this" he assured him.

However, the words were only riling up Damon, who stood in front of his younger brother. His height playing to his advantage as he glowered at him with dull, flattened eyes, "Brother, you forget who brought Isabella here…" he tried to smirk but failed miserably.

"You really think you can teach her to drink from animals?" Stefan broke into a humoured smile, still crossed between surprise and amusement.

"Catch, Bite, Drink", Damon finally quirked a real smirk when meeting my eyes, "Not that hard, is it?" he quipped and an involuntary shudder ran through my spine at the thought of hurting a bunny. Then I realised the irony of my childhood dreams of keeping a rabbit as a pet. I had even planned to call it Snow.

"It's a lot harder than it looks" Stefan shot back. in a defensive tone. "This isn't a game" he added, although his venomous words didn't seem to have the intended effect.

"Listen Stefan…" Damon clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth, "…I'm taking Isabella to 'hunt'" he put air quotes at the end, making me roll my eyes. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me" he threatened. The veins briefly emerged from under his eyes, darkening his eyes to a pitch black and even I felt the fear spike through my muscles. This was a vampire in it's true primal nature.

Still, even through the fear, I could detect a twinge of desire which I detested myself for.

Stefan also seemed to see that Damon was completely serious because he backed down with a step. He then spun around to send an apologetic look, "I'll see you when you get back"

"Yeah, See you" I promised with my own sad smile.

Once he left the house, slamming the door behind him, he then left me and Damon alone. I know that we'd spent almost two days alone together but somehow there was this elephant in the room but I didn't know what it was exactly. Damon didn't seem to be fairing much better either because a troubled look marred his features as he studied me. This made me move my focus to the far side of the room but still felt his penetrating gaze onto me.

After a few seconds of me glaring at him, I got tired of his scrutiny so I broke the lengthening silence. Leaving my hand on my hip, I turned back to him and stoned my expression, "That was mean" I pointed out.

"Yes it was" he smirked.

Not really wanting a fight, I relaxed my rigid composure and wondered, "Don't you care?"

"Should I?" his eyebrows shot up. When I didn't reply, he made a move to pick up his keys and began to head for the door, knowing that I would follow him.

"You shouldn't threaten your brother" I called out, making him stop in his tracks and swivel around to face me. The surprise on his face, encouraged me to continue, "He is the only family you have left" I murmured, hoping that I would get through to him but the darkened look in his eyes, made me believe otherwise.

"Don't you think I know that" he snapped angrily.

I looked down, biting down on my lip as I felt guilty for bringing that up. A large part of me yearned for him because I now knew that he was hurting. He had fallen in love and was now realising that none of it was real. I understood more than he knew.

His deep sigh caught my attention and I peeked up at him, catching how he ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. The key ring placed around his finger made the keys jingle in the process. "I shouldn't have shouted at you" he breathed. Well – I guess that was an apology…?

"It's fine" I muttered, still shaken with the menacing side to him.

Almost like nothing had happened, he adjusted his jacket and slipped on dark ray bans before grinning, "Let's go before the foxes get all the good stuff" even through the shades, I caught the wicked gleam.

**A/N: Thank again and please continue letting me know what you think. Review, review and…Review!**

**I have now got a blog *smug grin* with fashion and cars and info and more on my profile. Also follow me now on twitter - twerri02 – "Terri Wickes"**


	19. Chapter 18 - Safe

**SAFE**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I was having a horrible day and your reviews gave me a smile. So short teaser to say thank you…**

After spending fifteen minutes in a content silence in the car, we had finally arrived to the destination. It seemed to be on the outskirts of the town and was completely shrouded by pine trees. However, there was a very narrow opening and I could see the narrow and unstable path – probably used by hikers.

As I leaned against the car, feeling the sun on my face but my eyes hidden behind the ray bans I borrowed from Damon, a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me. I didn't like how this moment felt too familiar to when Edward took me to his meadow. A pang hit my chest at the warmth of a lost memory.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus on the surroundings.

Chirpy songs were filling the clear air by the birds inhabiting the forest. The rustles of leaves was a clear sign of other wildlife within the forest. I could hear the fast thrumming of their heartbeats – faster than humans which rushed their blood flow. However, none of them smelt anywhere near as amazing as humans did which was why I had better control over myself right now.

"First lesson" Damon snapped me away from my reverie and when he saw I was listening, he walked towards me, "I'll teach you the first perk of being a vampire" he spoke but his eyes were now focused on my hair. I sent him a quizzical look which was answered when he took off the hair tie, allowing my tresses to fall free.

His close proximity was affecting me but I didn't let him know that. Instead, I took a deep breath and asked, "And…what's that?"

Finally he looked up at me when replying, "Speed" his eyes were brightened at the idea, "I'll race you"

Slumping my shoulders, I frowned at him, "Damon, I'm not really in the m-" cutting off my words, I shot into the forest, gaining the lead before him. It was easy to give into this side of the nature because I was no longer straining my muscles. Still, I didn't even tired – each stride only made me want to go further.

With my enhanced senses, I was able to easily dodge the branches or not get tripped up by any logs as I caught them before approaching them. Everything looked so beautiful under the bright and luminous sunrays. The green of the forest was so vibrant and seemed to breathe a new life. My enhanced sight helped me open up to newer and more fascinating colours of the wildlife of the forest.

My strides lengthened when I heard the whisper of Damon's feet gain closer towards me. Adrenaline coursed through my veins with the rush of race. It was exhilarating to feel the cool breeze whisper against my skin before weaving through my hair, pushing it away from my eyes as my speed increased.

I felt so free that a gleeful giggle left my mouth.

Suddenly, I was pulled back when his muscled arms encased my waist pulling me onto him and stopping my movements. I wasn't annoyed; in fact I even fell back onto his chest, another laugh escaping me. Damon chuckled against my ear, "If you don't stop, we'll find ourselves in Atlanta" his cold breath tickling my neck but still I didn't move away.

"Then let's go to Atlanta" I laughed happily, still on my adrenaline high.

He took my hand and spun me out before pulling me to his chest. His nose grazed mine and I stared at his closed lids, wondering what he could be thinking about. Finally he snapped his eyes open with a soft smile – no, not a smirk, but a smile. "You should laugh more" his compliment caught me off guard and all I could do was blink.

"You should smile more" I shot back, mirroring his hushed tone.

My own remark seemed to have also surprised him because he let go of me and took a step back. His surprise was then transformed into pensiveness, "We should get going" he finally broke the intense gaze. An unexpected vulnerability settled in his greyed eyes when he walked past me.

Knowing that it was better for me to keep quiet, I simply followed after him but kept a safe distance. For a while, we continued to walk, both of us deep in thought but I found that I missed his voice – not that I would ever tell him that.

When I caught the troubled expression, I decided to bring him back to a safe conversation, "What is this stone?" I called out, hurrying my steps so I was by his side once again. "It's a unique blue…" I added lovingly while using my fingers to daintily pick up the pendant.

"Its lapis lazuli" he answered and I detected the Italian accent within his foreign words. His tongue perfectly rolling out the I's in emphasis.

Glancing back down at the pendant in my fingers, I repeated, "Lapis Lazuli" and this earned a congratulatory look from Damon. "It's beautiful" I murmured, still in awe of how this exquisite charmed stone was able to give me life in the sun. "Where did you get it?"

"From a friend in 1892" he shrugged with indifference.

My steps came to a halt and my eyes widened as I gaped at him in disbelief, "What?" my stammer was barely an audible whisper.

Damon didn't understand the shock I was going through but he still stopped with me. Turning to face me, he confirmed, "March 13th 1892, to be exact" he replied with a small nod of his head and questioning eyes.

My trembling lips caused my words to fall in a shaken stammer, "Then this must be-" I paused, not even able to imagine how many zeros would be at the end of that price tag. This priceless necklace should not be on someone like me – it must belong to some princess or in the museum. "I can't accept this", I shook my head. I would've taken it off then but the sun still hanging over our heads posed as a threat. I would give it to him as soon as we got home.

Damon's features stoned and he took small steps, slowly making his way towards me. Once he was situated in front of me, his hands were holding mine and then brought up to the space between us. He then broke his intense gaze from our joint hands and bowed his head to meet my eyes, "Yes, you will". The no-buts demand was evident in his hollowed whisper.

Knowing that there was no room for my argument, I sighed, "Thank you" but still that didn't feel like it was enough to explain how I felt at the moment. I hoped that he could read into the honest gratitude because I really was thankful.

"Least I could do" he shrugged, portraying the same indifference from before.

His reply let me know that he did care for me and before I could help it, I threw my arms around him, "Thank you" I repeated, laying my head on his chest. It took a second for him to register the situation but he did return the hug. I revelled in the feel of his arms securing me to his chest.

For the first time, through all this, I felt…safe.

When we broke apart, I pulled back but his arm still remained around mine. The electrifying hum buzzed in the thickening atmosphere around us as his nose brushed mine. Such magnifying intensity burnt in his eyes that I couldn't believe these were the same ice blue eyes that were constantly dancing in mischief. A certain vulnerability was etched in his features as he continued to look at me.

Suddenly, a slow smile crept onto his lips before he exclaimed, "Come on, let's hunt bunnies" …and…there was the Damon that I knew.

**A/N: Come on guys – help me get to 100 reviews and the next chappie will be up very very soon. **

**Follow me now on twitter - twerri02 – "Terri Wickes"**


	20. Chapter 19 - The Hunt

**THE HUNT**

**A/N: So many amazing reviews. Each and every single one made me smile and laugh and more importantly - write.  
So thank you all for that. **

"Close your eyes"

He was so demanding.

Question was why did I find that sexy on him?

Still, I remained stubborn, crossing my arms over my heaving chest as I challenged him with my own dark stare, "Why?" I speculated, narrowing my eyes at him.

He sighed, running his fingers through his already disarrayed locks, "Stop being stubborn and close your damn eyes" he snapped in frustration but there was a hint of amusement behind his darkened gaze.

Releasing one more sigh, I relented and closed my eyes shut but quickly opened them when I felt his arms around me. "Er, what are you doing?" I gulped. Not because I was angry about him touching me but the fact that I enjoyed having his arms around my torso. There had been certain warmth that spread through me every time his skin brushed mine.

"Teaching" he answered calmly, making another move towards me.

I took a step back, keeping myself out of his reach when scoffing, "HA! Yeah right"

"Don't insult my teaching methods" he scolded. When I didn't say anything or make a move in compliance, he hitched a questioning eyebrow. In defiance, I crossed my arms and challenged him with my own arched brow.

Finally he was first to back down with slumped shoulders. He released the breath he was holding and composed his irritated expression before whispering, "Trust me". Again I read into the vulnerability glazing his blue as well as the underlying need for my trust.

Releasing a relenting sigh, I moved back in front of him and my breath hitched in anticipation. It wasn't long before I felt his heat burning onto my back and unexpected electricity sparked. The tension thickened the quiet atmosphere of the space around us.

My eyes were closely trained on how his arms moved forwards, slowly inching closer as they wrapped around my torso once again. Once he secured me, we simultaneously sighed at the feel. Both of us allowed the silence to stretch between us and concentrate on the feel of each other.

"Relax, you're too stiff" he whispered against my ear. His chilled breath seductively caressing my neck and I bit down on my lip to prevent an involuntary moan from escaping. "Relax…" he reminded me when I didn't follow through.

Taking a deep breath, I put my trust in him and complied. My shoulders fell and I felt my constrained muscles uncoil as I breathed out. "Good" he congratulated me in the same husky whisper. "Now, I want you to focus on your surroundings" he continued to 'teach' me but all I could think about was how amazing his hands felt.

"You have to open yourself up" he continued and my eyes widened, "Give in to it" he added.

My mind was not in the right place and I couldn't help but smirk. Quickly I bowed my head to hide it but Damon had already caught it. "Why, Ms Swan, what a dirty mind you have" he teased me, tickling me slightly.

Squirming away from him, I slapped his arm and giggled, "Shut up"

He only chuckled in response and pulled me back to him. He used his palms to massage down my arms before going around my waist once again. His chin was then laid onto my shoulder and his cheek pressed against mine as he held me close, "Relax…" he reminded me that this was still a lesson. However when he unexpectedly placed his lips on my neck, I forgot about him being a teacher and allowed myself to moan. My head fell back onto him and my back arch against him.

I felt his smug smirk against my cheek before he scolded me, "You're not concentrating…" the smirk was clear in his teasing tone.

"How do you expect me to concentrate when y-you're doing that…" I retorted and had the pleasure of hearing his dark chuckle once again.

"Okay I'm sorry" he apologised but he didn't sound sorry at all. He was enjoying him almost as much as I was.

Sadly, my scolding made him pull back slightly and rub up and down my arms, "Focus on your surroundings" he ordered, back in teacher mode.

Even though I missed playful flirty Damon, I knew that we had been on dangerous territory so I listened. I opened myself up as he so put it.

Relaxing under his touch, I allowed myself to give into my enhanced senses and it wasn't long before I snapped my eyes open, "I smell them…" I murmured, while listening to soft padding of several hooves. They didn't smell as good as humans did but still they were enough to extend my fangs and unleash my bloodlust. "What do I do now?" my question had Damon's chin back on my shoulder.

"What you feel like?" he advised.

Looking back at him, I smirked at him before speeding off into the forest.

-XxxxxX-

"Mmmm, sexy" Damon chuckled.

I stood up from my crouch and didn't cast another glance at the seven carcasses I had left on the forest. With my hand, I reached up to wipe the blood away from my mouth but Damon stopped me. He cupped my cheek and used his thump to sweep over my lips. I watched in awe as he lifted the same thumb to his lips and licked off the blood.

"Not bad" he smirked.

I was still so shocked at what I had done that I wasn't able to give a response. Instead, I pushed past him and began to walk down the forest, trying to put some distance between me and the herd that I had just fed 0n.

Damon was hot on my trail and by the sounds of it, quite worried, "How do you feel?"

Growling in frustration, I punched at a large tree and gaped when I caught how it crashed down onto the forest land, thundering vibrations humming in the ground. Looking back to my hands, I gawked, remembering how I was no longer human. Who knows what else I was capable of…

"That good huh?" Damon joked.

Gripping my locks, I fell down onto the large boulder and snarled, "Why am I still hungry?"

"It's the bunny diet" he answered and I sent him a distasteful glance. "No, I'm serious" his smirk had fallen as he continued, "This is not how vampires are supposed to live" he informed me with a stern look. "We're predators. Feeding on animals isn't normal" he spoke gently. I knew that he wasn't just saying it because that was what he wanted me to be but it was what he believed to be true.

"Did you ever…" I trailed off but he understood.

He nodded in reply, "I did try the bambi diet for a while…" he sneered with obvious disgust for that lifestyle.

As revolting as his choice of words were, I still couldn't focus on that because his answer had surprised me, "You drank from animals?"

"Don't sound so surprised" he smiled and nodded again, "…but yes, I did" he confirmed, staring off into the distance, "Only for a while though" he admitted. A small crease was formed on his forehead as he scrunched up his nose in an adorable manner, "It was terrible" he shivered at the memory.

"So killing people is a better alternative...?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

He angled his body towards me, "I told you before; you don't have to kill whoever you're feeding on"

"What if I can't stop?" my thoughts trailed back to Edward's words. He had always spoken do lowly of vampires, especially about their reactions to the kill. Then again, Damon had said that Cold Ones were less in control than his kind – maybe they were just worse when it came to the bloodlust.

"Remember how you stopped when we were in the diner…" Damon began.

"Yeah"

"You shouldn't have been able to" he stunned me with the pride playing within his brightened eyes, "Not for a newborn" he shook his head. My actions seemed to have also surprised him.

"But I did" a smirk crept up onto my lips as I shared into the pride.

"Yes you did" he nodded in confirmation, "Listen, I'm not saying this to put you off animal blood or because I want you to be like me. I'm just saying you could do it"

"Hypothetically…" I muttered, "…would you be there for me every time I fed?" my question took him off guard so I added; "Well – until I gained control?"

"Every second" he promised then smiled, "hypothetically anyway"

I rolled my eyes at his childish antics but my heart was swelling at his promise.

Considering what he had just told me, I felt like I could do it. Maybe I wouldn't even feed on people – I could just drink from blood bags like yesterday. "I'll think about it"

"So you don't want to stick to the bunny diet?" he wondered.

Shaking my head, I felt guilty when confessing sadly, "I don't think I can"

"There's no need to feel ashamed…" he rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

I bowed my head and groaned, "Stefan will be so disappointed" my thoughts reeled back to how excited he had been when offering this alternative way to the vampire life.

"So what?" Damon's outburst shook me from my self-pity and I stared up at him in shock. He had stood up from the boulder and was now glaring at me, "Who cares what Saint Stefan thinks?" he barked, "You've known the guy, what five minutes - now suddenly his opinion is so important?" he huffed angrily.

Standing up from where I was, I took a step towards him and frowned, "Why are you mad?"

"I just don't get why you care so much" he snapped.

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously and bit down on my bottom lip as I explained myself, "Because, he looked so hopeful and that made me believe that I could do that too"

Damon sighed in understanding and moved towards me, "You're not a failure" he placed a gentle hand on my arms, "It's just who you are now" he consoled me and I leaned closer to him. He wrapped an arm around me and rested his chin on my shoulder as he informed me, "Stefan has spent years trying to deny himself of that and the sooner he accepts his fate, the easier it is" when he pulled back, he forced me to look up at him as he murmured, "Same goes for you"

"So you're saying I should just accept my basic instincts and indulge…?" I asked.

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, "That's exactly what I'm saying" he agreed.

"How do you find it so easy?" I narrowed my eyes at him. It felt so abnormal for someone to not give a crap about the species that they once were.

He shrugged but still answered, "Maybe because my emotions and morals aren't clouding my decisions"

"What does that mean?" his words had piqued my interest as well as my perplexity.

Panic flashed in his graven eyes so he turned away from me, hiding his features as he began to walk the way we had come. "Uh – nothing" he hastily responded.

Rushing my steps, I held his arm and pulled him back too look at me, "Damon?"

There was a lengthy silence that filled the air. I watched as he parted his lips, a troubled look crossing him and I thought he would answer me but instead his features hardened as he broke from my hold. "We need too get back"

**A/N: Ooooh…so Damon doesn't want Bella to know about the switch? Why is that?**

**I did this for my other fanfic and thought it would only be fair if I also did it for this story. As a thank you, I wanted to give a few SPOILERS. So there's your warning - if you like surprises - look away. **

**-SPOILERS-**

**1. BxD moments - both fun and serious and turning points**

**2. Return of the Past**

**3. Attitude change in a few people**

**That's all your getting from me. I know - evil. If you're good, I may give more...**

**_"Letting the cherry knock against their lips,_**  
**_And draw it by their mouths, and back again"_ - Volpone, Ben Jonson**

**Anyway, please review – tell me what you thought. Love for the DxB moments? **


	21. Chapter 20 - Bonding

**BONDING**

**A/N: All your reviews have been so amazing that I felt obligated to update again. **

**Regarding the story - I have been pleased with how their relationship is transpiring so I decided to keep this going…**

Thankfully, Damon didn't drive us straight to the house which meant that I could avoid Stefan's disappointment. He looked like a very serious person and I don't think he'd take my news very well. I felt bad because it felt like I was disappointing myself by not being strong enough to stick to the diet.

Still…I couldn't change who I was and how I felt. Plus, Damon had said that this was the way a vampire should live. I didn't want to drink animal blood and then one day snap and kill someone because the pressure was too much.

Okay, I was probably making excuses but it helped in dissipating the guilt and it would be all I had to help me in getting some sleep tonight.

To make up for missing out on a 'proper meal' as Damon put it, he had given me three blood bags. Every second spent relishing in the sweet nectar taste, I found I was calmer and my emotions and thoughts weren't so erratic. I felt more in control over myself – more powerful even and I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

Keeping me somewhat satiated, I felt lighter now and was able to fall back onto the chair with a content smile on my face. It was strange and almost scary just how good the taste of the blood was and even how much power it brought to me. However, I was thankful for the smile that spread across my face as I asked Damon, "Where are we going now?"

"Anywhere we want" he smirked with bright gleaming eyes.

Other times, his smirk would have annoyed me but this time, I only returned it with my own, "Let me rephrase, where do you want to take me?"

"Bed" he was quick to answer.

Something about that made my inside turn and the need to do a somersault was unexpected so I pushed that away as I joked, "Does being a douche come naturally for you?" a small chuckle escaped me.

"Does being a prude come naturally for you?" he retorted with an amused and yet adorable snort.

I slapped his arm, "You're a jerk" my scolding tone was undermined with the released giggle that I had been suppressing.

He turned back to me and pointed out, "And you're uptight"

"I am not uptight" I argued, indignantly while narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes, you are" he laughed at my expression, not taking my anger seriously. "Always got your panties in a twist" he turned back to me, a smirk creeping on his face as he leaned in towards me. At first I didn't understand the mischief behind it but it was clear when he asked, "Or is it a thong today?"

"You're disgusting" I sneered but then my expression formed into an involuntary smirk.

When he was certain that I was not really offended by his crude behaviour, he fell back onto the leather seat, his lip still turned upwards as he informed me, "We are going to the Grill because I think that you are in desperate need for a drink" he sent a pointed look my way when saying this.

Glancing at the dashboard, I blocked out image of the orange needle point warning me about the outrageous speed he was going on and chose to direct my conversation at the time, "It's twelve o'clock in the afternoon!"

"I believe you told me that I owed you a bottle of vodka" he cleverly argued.

Well… there certainly no fault in that statement…

"And a new phone?" I reminded him, seeing as we were already on the topic.

"Oh yeah…" something dawned onto him and he glanced down towards me and directed me, using his hand to gesture, "Check the glove compartment"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I complied and pulled at the handle. Upon hearing the soft click, I pulled, allowing the small black block to fall onto my waiting hands. "When did you get this?" I gasped in surprise that he had actually remembered to buy me one.

There in my hands was a white box labelled Samsung S3 and sure enough when I lifted the lid, the phone was inside, along with the other bits and bobs and manuals with a lot of info in small print that no one ever reads.

"I had time…" he replied lowly making me grin. It wasn't that I was excited about the phone really… It was more to do with the fact that he had actually gone through with it. To an extent he had taken me seriously and I could see that he was trying as hard as he could to make it up to me.

Also having a phone made it seem less like a kidnapping situation. It meant that I could call Jake and the pack and Emily and let them know that I was okay.

"Well thanks" I looked up at him but found that he was still keeping his eyes glued onto the road. "Nice to know you live up to your promises…" I joked but stopped laughing when I caught the pain flash in his dulled eyes when glancing at me.

My guilt drove me with the need of distracting him so I chose to acknowledge my previous thought, "Your playlist is surprising" I gestured towards his iPod.

"Why?" a crease forming on his forehead.

At least the distraction was working.

"You have differing tastes" I commented, "Makes it hard to know what you're into" adding nonchalantly following by my casual shrug.

After listening to various genres, I had narrowed it down to Jazz, Rock and Swing music.

"I loved the 70s" he offered and I angled my body towards him, showing him interest which urged him to continue, "Best decade, I think" he answered. "Although the 20s weren't too bad but still the 70s got to me" a calmness flooded his eyes and a small glint filled them.

"What were you doing?" I questioned, my interest had been piqued by his wistful tone.

He smiled a little and took a fleeting glimpse at me before the smirk returned, "Living" the carefree tone added to my envy, knowing that he had travelled the world and seen so many things. Maybe I could have that…

"Where were you?"

He curved and I watched him intently when he readily answered, "The city that never sleeps, of course"

"I've always wanted to go to New York" I gushed, feeling more envious. New York had been one of the places I wanted to visit. Back in the time when I had dreams and goals, I had always considered moving to New York where I could find a good publishing job. This new life meant that it wasn't too late to try…right now; it felt like the possibilities were endless. Like the world was open to me and all I had to do was answer to it's beckoning call.

Maybe it was the blood talking but at the moment, I didn't really care.

"You've got eternity" Damon assured me, "I'm sure you'll find yourself there someday…" there was a knowing look crossing his features but I didn't question it yet.

My thoughts were still amused by the thought of Damon in the seventies. This led me to my next question, "So you were a punk" I hitched an eyebrow, smiling at the idea of Damon with spiky messy hair and his usual leather jacket while he thrashed his head to the music as he 'rocked on'. It seemed like the most fitting decade for him. "I hope you have pictures" I smiled.

"Of course I do" he exclaimed proudly, "I looked hot. You would have loved it" he added smugly and I rolled my eyes. Still this didn't put him off continuing with his adventurous stories, "I had a buddy that owned a club" he began and I felt honoured that he felt comfortable enough to reveal things to me so I listened intently, "He let me feed on some of the customers"

His revelation shocked me and I gaped at him, "Why?" I gasped out horrified.

Damon paid me no mind as he casually answered, "In return gave him the IDs" he rolled his eyes at my horrified expression and justified himself, "It was a done deal"

I didn't really feel like getting into another argument where I would say; 'you have no feelings, you arrogant heartless prick' so I kept that to myself and voiced my less provoking thoughts.

"You're lucky to have lived through all that history" I sighed wistfully and he looked at me with a strange expression. His smirk dropped as he continued to stare at me as if he was trying to read me. When I began to feel self-conscious, I tried to sidetrack him again, "You said you were born in 1842?"

"You remembered?"

He sounds genuinely surprised by this but I can't understand why so all I do is nod and reply, "Of course I did" he seems stunned for a second but then looks back to the road, deep in thought but still paying attention to me. I knew this because of the expectant look he sent me, urging me to continue. "I was just wondering if your family suffered during the Civil War?"

He was slightly taken back but covered it up with his usual teasing, "Look at you, all book smart"

"Yes well...I'm a girl of many talents" I grinned playfully, enjoying our good-natured banter. It was nice talking to him and not fighting. Plus, I found that I really liked learning more about him because it lessened the distance, I felt was stretching between us. I didn't want that.

He mirrored this before mumbling, "I can see that"

"So did you…?" I pressed when realising he had not answered my question.

He took a deep breath and I noticed how his fingers tightened around the wheel. I was about to tell him he didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to but he had already began his explanation, "My father and Stefan stayed home while I was at war" he clarified.

This captured my attention, piquing my interest as I shot up with wide eyes, "You went to war?!"

Even though he was obviously not at war anymore, I couldn't help but feel fear for him. I thought of the young man that had been the human Damon and how lost he must've felt. It kinda explained his passive attitude towards deaths – after witnessing quite a lot and possibly dealing a hand in those murders, it would mess someone up.

"Yes" he nodded curtly, keeping a stony expression as he elaborated, "I was a confederate Soldier while my brother studied" there was a tightness that edged in his voice at the end.

"That was very brave of you…" I breathed, not knowing why tears were brimming in my eyes.

He already caught me wiping them away but didn't comment. Instead he referred to my own compliment with a jeer, "Glad someone saw it that way" again there was the strain in his tone. An underlying pain lacing his words – a pain that he had shut off from everyone but I wondered if there was a chance that he would be willing to open up to me.

"I'm sure your family was proud of you" my attempt to make him feel better was met with his grunt. Air constricted in my lungs as I braved myself to croak out, "What about your mother?"

Again his grip tightened and remained that way when he choked out, "Died when giving birth to Stefan" the corners of his eyes crinkled with the pain that tore within him. Still he kept a composed expression, not letting anything give him away and I knew I was right when saying that he was brave.

"I'm so sorry" tears now silently streamed down my face. If he wasn't going to cry then I would do it for him. I placed a comforting hand on his arm, hoping he could read into the sincerity of my apology. It must've been hard for him to know her and then lose her so suddenly. I just hoped that this was not why Damon and Stefan's relationship was strained. I hoped that he understood nothing could've been done.

I knew it was not clever to mention these things now so I kept quiet. Simply watching as he removed his gaze from the road and dropped it to where my hand was. After silent moments of an unfathomable expression, a grimace took over and I ripped my hand away from him, biting down on my lip as the feeling of rejection cut through. It might have not have been like that but at the moment, that was what it felt like.

In a hasty manner, I wiped away my treacherous tears and nervously moved back to slump into my chair.

When the silence dragged on, I decided to break it with my low murmur, "What was she like?"

It took him a long second before he began, "She was…" he paused in search for the right words but this only made him more frustrated. His aggravation reflected in his sudden growl, "Why do you even want to know?" his startling anger shook through my core, firing up my guilt.

"I'm sorry" I looked down to the phone on my lap, "I didn't mean to pry". My own gaze fell back to the blurred forest that passed us by as we drove back towards the town.

Ten stretched minutes dragged by in an excruciatingly slow manner and still no teasing words were exchanged. No innuendos or lame jokes or snide comments were made and I didn't realise how much I counted on them until now. I missed hearing his voice but I knew better than to push him. He deserved a few minutes to collect himself then the Damon I knew would crawl out of his hole once again.

It was when I was about to give up that I heard his pained murmur, "You remind me of her…" he breathed.

**A/N: Awwwww…Love writing the DxB moments. More in the next update but please review and let me know what you think…**


	22. Chapter 21 - Phone Call

**PHONE CALL**

**A/N: Thank you for all the ridiculously awesome reviews. Another update to say a massive THANK YOU!**

We were both silent as he parked the car next to the restaurant-bar-café-building with a large sign that read; Mystic Grill. Clinking of cutlery and low chatter was coming from the inside and I felt the hunger burn. It enflamed my throat but it was not too bad. It was not as wild or untamed as it had been in the morning or the previous night. The blood bags had helped – they helped a lot.

"Come on, we need drinks" Damon pulled me from my stupor when he opened the door for me.

As I hoped out of the car, I realised that the phone was still in my hand. Looking down at it, I remembered about the others that I wanted – n0, needed to call. I didn't like the idea of them worrying over me. They needed assurance or closure or something along those lines…

Closing the door behind me, I looked towards Damon who was already holding the door for me but my following words stopped him, "Meet you inside?" I smiled to assure him.

He was reluctant at first and had narrowed his gaze at me for a split second. His stare dropped down to the phone in my hands before his eyes were filled with understanding as he nodded, "Sure"

After spending countless of times on the phone with Jacob, I knew his number by heart so that was no problem.

Soon enough I was hastily tapping at the buttons and I grinned at the benefit of my vampire speed before placing it up to my ear. The familiar dialling tone and the warmth of the sunrays brought me some comfort. This helped in relaxing me as I fell back onto the wall, waiting for him to answer.

When he did, I excitedly called his name, "Jacob?"

"B-Bella?" he stammered and after a beat of silence, his rambling began, "Bella? Oh my God! Where have you been? I've been calling and calling but your phone was off" or shattered in pieces, I mentally added. "We've been patrolling Seattle and even Sam sent out a search party but no one had seen you since…"

Soon enough, I tuned him out and focused on the other voices in the background, _'Bella?'… 'Is she okay?'…'Why didn't she call?'… 'Where is she?'… 'Maybe it's another one of her tantrums'_…The last one was obviously Leah's but I simply rolled my eyes at her bitterness. Jake had taught me how to handle her – best way was to ignore her.

Speaking of Jake…

"Jake-" I interrupted his rambling,

Thankfully, his incoherent sprawling came to a halt and he took several breaths before asking, "Just tell me…" he breathed with some relief, "…are you safe?" he fretted.

"I'm safe, Jake" I smiled, happy to know that he cared for me. "Don't worry"

"Where are you? I came to the hotel to check on you but you weren't there" he started rambling again, "Then I checked that club you liked and Justin said he hadn't seen you since Friday" he vexed. I could practically envision him pacing the space while the pack listened in on the conversation.

I decided that it a good a time as any so I lowly muttered, "I'm not in Seattle" my bottom lip was then trapped between my teeth, as I prepared myself for the attack.

"Where the hell are you?" he growled.

Taking a deep breath, I agitatedly ran my fingers through my hair when saying, "I'm in Virginia" when he didn't say anything, I timidly added, "Small town called Mystic Falls"

"What the fuck are you doing there?" he was really angry now. The exasperated profanities were always a clear warning for his rage and I troubled over the fact that he would be close to phasing. It was worse knowing that Emily would be in the same room as him.

"Jake, I am not really in the mood to start arguing with you so don't use that tone with me" I snapped.

It took a while for him to take a few deep breaths and calm down before he had the control to mess with me, "Yes ma'am" he joked but his voice was still strained.

I wanted to tell him everything but Damon was waiting for me and now was not the time. He was just getting used to the fact that I wasn't in Seattle – telling him I was a vampire would just make things worse so it would be better for us both to delay that chat.

"Jake, there if so much that has happened and you deserve an explanation but I don't think I could do it now so I will call you later" I rushed through my explanation.

"Promise?" he asked in an adorable voice.

I grinned and involuntarily glanced at my pinkie when nodding, "I promise"

"Love you Bells" he finally concluded.

My other arm hugged me as I replied, "Love you too Jake" sadness seeped through but I cheered up when adding, "Send my love to everyone else" this was added knowing that they were probably listening in, even if Jake had walked to a different room. The Quiletes were not ones for privacy.

"Even Leah?" he chuckled.

I grinned then laughed with a small nod, "Even Leah"

After we exchanged goodbyes and more promises to speak again, I ended the call to my best friend. For a second, I stayed there with an idiotic smile plastered across my face. It was nice to hear his voice and the others but mostly Jacob. He was my best friend and he had seen me through the worst. He had done everything he could in helping me deal with the difficul6 times and now…

…now I missed him.

Pushing away from the wall, I sucked it up and began to make my way towards the diner place. However, luck was not on my side because I bumped into someone, causing me to stumble a little. The stranger was kind enough to hold my hands and keep me balanced when I apologised.

When looking up, I was met with dark brown warm-filled eyes staring back at me, "My fault, ma'am. I was not watching where I was going" his voice was so gentle and full of his compassion. When I didn't say anything, he offered his hand, "My name is Harper" he introduced himself.

I liked his name.

"I'm Bella" I smiled, accepting his outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you"

"It was a pleasure meeting you too" he placed a kiss on my hand to emphasise his gentlemanly qualities. Again I was rendered speechless so he led the conversation when adding, "It saddens me to leave your presence but I have to get going" his hand still held mine.

"Maybe I'll see you around" I grinned foolishly.

He offered me a small and secretive smile, "Maybe you will" and with that he placed one more kiss on my hand with a small nod and then disappeared down the street. I guess I just had a soft spot for the gentlemen but also after recent events, apparently the same goes for the bad boys too.

**A/N: We all know which bad boy she has in mind.**

**Anyway...like always I plead with you guys to please REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22 - Pool

**POOL**

**A/N: Hey all, thanks for the reviews and for that I give you the next chapter. This one included more Damon and Bella…so enjoy…**

I walked into the dim lit restaurant and my eyes immediately found Damon's. He was at the bar and he was not alone. Although when I entered, he caught my gaze but when I smiled, he narrowed his eyes then turned his attention back to the blonde woman talking to him.

As I walked closer, I caught her features were lightened with the dim lights near the bar. She was dressed in a beige Sheriff uniform. Her blonde hair was cropped and spiky and framed her sharp and defined features. Blue eyes filled with an apprehension as she pleaded with Damon, "If I come up empty handed, Carol will have my head" she angled her head towards him.

Instead of answering, Damon acknowledged my arrival and then the Sheriff followed his line of sight and masked a smile, "Hello" she greeted me.

"Hi" I offered a shy wave, keeping up pretences.

Damon disguised his amused snort as a cough before introducing us, "Isabella, this is the Sheriff Forbes" she added and I smiled at her once again. Damon then returned the favour for the Sheriff, "Liz, this is my friend, Isabella" he gestured between us. I understood that they must be friends with the nickname that he already had for her.

"Just Bella" I sent a glare to Damon but he shrugged and drunk some more.

The Sheriff straightened up and then faced me, "Well it's nice to meet you, Bella"

We shook hands and then I paused when taking in the silence that now took over them, "I hope I wasn't interrupting…" I apologised looking between them.

"No, N-no" she assured me kindly, "I was just begging Damon to be in the bachelor auction this evening" she inclined her head towards him with a look of exasperation.

I slipped into the chair next to Damon and placed my head in my hand as I asked, "And he's passing it up?" my disbelief was met with the roll of Damon's eyes as he took another drink. I smiled when I caught the unopened bottle of Smirnoff next to his bourbon.

"It's for charity" Sheriff Forbes inputted.

I knew this wasn't so appealing to Damon so I mentioned a more suitable advantage, "Plus you will have girls fighting over you" I pointed that out and caught the wild gleam in his eyes.

"Mmm…sounds tasty" he darted out his tongue to his bottom lip, keeping me dazed with the action. When I caught he was staring at me, I looked away from him and pretended to be focused on the far wall while ignoring the smug smirk that he now wore.

"Thanks Damon" I heard the sheriff say, "It was nice meeting you Bella" she called before leaving. I looked up and politely nodded and waved again.

Once she left, I cradled my head in my hand as I looked to him with a hitched eyebrow, "So…eligible bachelor huh?"

He smirked for a split second and then reached into his pocket. I watched as he pulled out a brown leather wallet and smoothly took out a 100 dollar bill. He then slid it over to me with a small smile, "Here" he gave a cute boyish grin and I caught the mischievous gleam playing in his eyes.

"What's this for?" I may have questioned him but I still took the money from him.

He smirked and gestured to himself, "To bid on me of course"

"Maybe I want to bid on someone else…" I added tauntingly, biting down on my lip as I looked away from him in a nonchalant manner. My gaze teasingly swept over the room playfully as I pretended to be looking for other prospects. All the while, I could feel his intense glare trained onto my form.

"Then give me back my money" he scolded mockingly but I could still detect the twinge of his serious anger.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I shook my head in mock defiance, "Nope"

"You're a frustrating woman" he shot back, after a few seconds of silence. It seemed like there was nothing else he could think of saying.

I finally looked back to him and uncrossed my arms as I snapped, "And you're an arrogant ass"

He placed a hand on the counter and leaned in close to me with a devious smirk, "I love how you know me…" his husky whisper caressed me, prickling at my skin which was why I didn't move when he closed the distance between us. My gaze unintentionally fell down to look at the temptation of his lips causing my thoughts to reel back to our first night together.

"Do you want me to kick your ass at pool?" he suddenly moved back, making me blink rapidly.

Once I regained composure, I pushed the memories away with a resounding gulp before grinning, "Bring it on" I too moved back away from him.

When he stood up and began to move towards the pool table with my hand in his, I complied and followed after him. However as we got closer, I let go and spun around to meet his eyes, "You're so dead" I mouthed while taking hold of one of the cues and began to chalk it.

Damon stopped aligning the billiard balls within the rack and turned to me with another impish expression, "Let's make this more interesting" the wicked gleam flaring in his icy blue eyes.

"Okay…" I rested one of my palms on the table. "You wanna place a bet?" I guessed, smiling when he nodded in agreement. "Challenge accepted"

This pleased him because he gave a victorious smile when taking a step towards me, "So, what do you want?"

"If I win…" I paused when it dawned to me that I wasn't sure what I wanted, "I get anything I want" was the best I could come up with at the moment. I'm sure I could some up with something.

"Fine" he easily agreed with a cocky smirk, "And if I win…" he paused, lengthening out the tension.

"What?" I urged, my patience wearing thin.

"I get…" each word was accompanied with his steps towards me. The space between us had been tapered and I felt my breath hitch. He continued to lean into me so that our noses were, now touching and my breath caught in my throat when he added, "I get a kiss"

I felt immobilised, trapped under his dark and intense gaze. There was a small smile playing on his lips but I didn't want to give him the power so I grinned, "Bring it on"

Just to show him that he was going down, I took my cue and bent over to take my first shot. Sadly, it backfired because I went overboard and hit the ball across the room and much to my horror; it almost hit someone at the bar. I mouthed an apology at the guy before turning back to the smug Salvatore.

He brushed behind me, haughtily whispering, "Get ready to pucker up princess"

**-XxxxxX-**

Fifteen minutes had passed and I had broken three sticks and lost four balls. Obviously the result of this game had ended up with Damon winning and me being a sour loser.

However, when I thought about what Damon had won, I didn't really mind. In fact I was somewhat excited to know I would get another chance in kissing him. His lips had been rough against mine – claiming me as his own and igniting my body in the way that I arched my back to him.

"I'll collect my kiss later" Damon's words made me blink in surprise, "Right now I have a buddy to tend to"

It took a moment for me to acknowledge the words and when I did, I was able to tease him again, "You have friends?"

He ignored my humoured chuckle and rolled his eyes, "More than Stefan, that's for sure"

"So you're going to leave me here?" I finally registered the meaning of his words.

He did that thing where he answered a question with a question, "You know how to drive, right?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Don't be a smart ass" he smirked, "Keys" I caught the flash of silver flying towards me, "Wallet" next, I had to catch the leather that he threw to me, "My number is on your new phone" I looked down at the bundle in my hands. "Go shopping! Live a little" he suggested then moved towards me again so he could whisper, "And buy something I can take off with my teeth"

With a scoff, I slapped his arm and jeered, "You're disgusting"

"Ah, you used that already" he wagged his finger at me.

My amusement dissipated as it was now replaced with my despondency. It was sad to know that he would be now leaving me, "Guess I'll see you then…" I sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, BRB" he smugly added and turned to leave but then stopped and spun back to me, "That means Be right-"

"I know what it means!" I snapped.

He tapped my nose, "You're cute when you're frustrated"

Taking a jab at his chest, I remarked, "And you're tolerable when you're quiet"

"I know you love me really"

See, I knew he was teasing but something about those words made my breath hitch. I gulped down the lump left in my throat before starkly asking, "I thought you were leaving"

"Don't miss me too much"

I watched as he graced his way towards the exit

Releasing a weary sigh, I moved back around to set my cue back onto the table and hopefully clear out the mess that we'd made.

When reaching across the table to grab the white cue ball, I felt his hands on my hips. The sudden touch had me whipping up and then my back hit his chest.

Just as I was about to question his motives, he had spun me around and before I could register what was happening, his lips had crashed onto mine. My memories hadn't done it justice because this was so much better. I loved how his lips feverously claimed mine and they began to move in a synchronised motion, igniting the burning passion.

He nipped at my bottom lip and I parted my lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. When his fingers slipped under my top and brushed across my skin, I delved my fingers into his silky ravened locks so I could pull him closer.

Then, I swallowed his delicious groan before I felt his grip on my hips tighten and then have him push me back onto the pool table. When my thighs hit the edge of the table, he growled and then hitched me up so I could sit on the pool table. I then parted my legs so that he could close the distance between us.

His frantic hands grew less frenzied and the heat of his lips slowly left mine. His forehead then fell onto mine and we remained like that for a few seconds - both of us waiting for our heavy breaths to slow down.

"We should play pool more often" he chuckled and I cracked a smile. His fingers reached up to cup my cheek, "Now I really need to get going" his words dropped my mood once again, which he caught sight of because he slyly added, "Unless you want me to stay…"

Placing I palm at his chest, I gave a slight push but not enough to cause him to stumble away, "I might just file a sexual harassment report" I warned playfully.

"You're the one that agreed to the rules" he argued.

I wanted to prolong our witty banter but decided that I needed some time to think. I needed some space between us so that I could mull over what was going on. So, as regrettable as the moment was, I knew that I had to say, "Goodbye Damon…"

After kissing my forehead, he gave a sad smile and grabbed his jacket as he left the bar.

He was right about something…we should play _pool_ more often.

**A/N: Oooh…things are getting heated. What does that mean for them? Wait and see. Please read and review – appreciate every single one. **

**Oh and I've also posted a new story - Inception. Again another crossover and not a Edward and Bella crossover.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this...until next time**


	24. Chapter 23 - Friendships

**FRIENDSHIPS**

**A/N: **

After Damon had left, I finished off the rest of my beverages and made a move to leave the bar. It wasn't exactly happy hour which meant the place was dull and held no life. Although I was thankful for the alcohol because they helped in controlling the cravings that once nagged at me.

On a mission to go sight seeing and maybe leave a dent in Damon's credit card, I took my leather jacket and walked towards the exit. However, my plans came to a stand still when I crashed into Elena and Bonnie, the witch but also there was a new girl with them. She was tall blonde and reminded me of Rosalie.

I didn't like that fact.

"Sorry Bella" Elena laughed, her welcoming smile reigned in the monster within but he still continued to rattle the cages, waiting for a way out. It was not as unbearable as before to which I sent a silent thank you to Damon for giving me the blood bag.

"My fault. I wasn't really looking" I assured her then sent a smile to Bonnie who thankfully returned it. I could take that as a silent agreement of her forgiving me for what I had done – or almost done.

I took another fleeting glance at her blonde friend who was now sizing me up. Her stereotypical blue eyes roamed over my form as she silently judged me.

"Oh sorry!" Elena jumped upon realising something, "Bella, this is Caroline" she introduced us; "Caroline this is Bella, Damon's friend" she waved towards me, a warm smile in place.

The one named Caroline arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Damon's friend?" her disbelief both amused and offended me.

"Oh yeah, we go way back" I played along when I read into Elena and Bonnie's panic. It was obvious that they had kept Caroline in the dark – to protect her from the madness. Part of me agreed with that decision but I also thought that it would just make her prone to being a victim in the middle of all this supernatural.

Caroline didn't seem to believe me but didn't have time to question me because Bonnie asked, "So where were you heading?"

I held up the car keys dangling around my fingers, "Damon left me with his car and his credit card so I thought I'd put both to good use and go to the mall" I replied, grinning wickedly.

"Oooh shopping!" apparently the simple mention of retail therapy was all it took to win Caroline over. "We'll come with you" she rambled enthusiastically and now reminded me of Alice's insanity when it came to shopping.

"If you don't mind…" Bonnie added, rolling her eyes at her animated friend.

Releasing a small laugh, I smiled with a shrug of my shoulders, "I don't mind. I'd love the company" this time, I wasn't playing along. Now that I was sure I would be able to handle my bloodlust

"Let's go"

**-XxxxX-**

Damon's car was amazing.

She could easily handle the road but I still winced when we hit a pot hole and she jumped slightly. Like me, he seemed to share love for the classic cars which had character. It was a strange coincidence that we both owned a Chevy.

I made a mental note to ask him what her name was.

I do remember talking to him about the car. I'd already known it was a Chevy but he teased me for not knowing the model. He did eventually inform me that it was very old and prized, 1969 Camaro Convertible. He obviously loved the car because of how well he had maintained it but I wondered why he trusted me with it. After all, I was still a stranger to him.

"So why did Damon leave you here?" Elena pulled me away from her thoughts. She had called shot gun and was now lounging in the seat next to mine.

"He said he had to see one of his 'buddies'" my hands briefly left the wheel so I could put air quotes in the end.

From my peripheral vision, I caught Elena's disapproving scowl, "That wasn't clever of him to leave you here alone" she murmured, "…especially with eve-"she quickly stopped, catching herself before she could reveal too much to Malibu Barbie at the back.

It was too late because her interest was piqued. She shot up and removed her sunglasses, "Why? What happened?" she prodded.

"Family drama" I hastily interjected vaguely, hoping that she would drop the subject.

Of course, I was a very naïve girl to think a determined girl like Caroline would let this go. She leaned over, stretching her seat belt so that she could look at my expression as she urged, "Oh no, what happened?" the sympathy in her tone surprised me and I felt myself warm up to her.

"I don't really want to talk about it" I answered. Not that I could even conjure up the words to talk to her about the fucked up situation I was in.

"Well you know where I am if you want to…" she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and flashed an assuring grin, "Thank you"

"So what store shall we hit first? Victoria Secret? Macy's?" she was quick to change the subject. Her optimism was refreshing but I noticed that it was something the three friends shared. Maybe Elena and Bonnie were just thankful for the chance to get away from the supernatural for a while and relax in a girl's day out.

"I actually want to get a hair cut first"

"DON'T!" they all screamed at once, scaring the crap out of me that I almost lost control of the car.

"What? What did I do?"

"Don't cut your hair" blondie reprimanded, "You have such pretty hair" she complimented me before adding wistfully, "I wish mine was longer"

"I just want something different. Something new" I sighed, keeping my eyes on the road and ignoring their curious stares. "Will you all promise not to prosecute me if I changed the colour?" my thoughts trailed back to this morning's idea of adding burgundy highlights.

"Depends on what colour" Caroline shot back.

I was about to tell her but I bit my tongue and coolly replied, "You'll have to wait and see". They all grumbled in response which only pleased me further. Not wanting to prolong the silence, I broke it, "Hey, are you guys going to that bachelor auction thing?"

"Yeah, we might crash" Bonnie then leaned back onto the chair, a look of serene calm on her face, as she relaxed back into the chair. From what I could tell, she seemed to be the one that needed this day out more than any of us. She obviously didn't enjoy being dragged into the middle of this whole supernatural thing. Her pessimistic attitude towards magic was enough to tell me that.

Elena turned to me, "How did you know about it?"

My fingers continued to drum the beat of the Hey Marseilles song when I answered, "The Sheriff asked Damon to do it"

"Did he say yes?" Elena's tone gave nothing away but when I took a glimpse at her, I caught the confusion clouding her features.

"After some convincing" I smirked.

Caroline leaned forwards once again, wearing a devious expression, "Are you going to bid on him?" she prodded brazenly.

"Why would she?" Elena laughed, "With a body like Bella's you wouldn't need to buy yourself a date" she chuckled but there was something off about it.

**-XxxxxxxX-**

I was exhausted!

Caroline was a force to be reckoned with when it came to shopping. She made sure we hit all the shops, even the male stores for Elena's sake, although at times she would say thing like, 'Damon would like this, wouldn't he?'. I knew what she was hinting at so I simply shrugged every time she said this.

Finally after 4 hours of trying to max out Damon's card, we went back to the car and Elena asked me to drop her and the girls off at her home. She invited me in but I told her another time. I was feeling guilty for having hogged Damon's car for so long. Plus, I kinda missed him.

Just a little bit.

Once I arrived, I balanced the bags and somehow managed to get a good hold on all of them. There was no way I would be doing this again.

When walking up the driveway, I used my foot to kick at the door a few times.

Soon enough it was flung open to reveal a very surprised but also distracted Stefan. "Did you buy the whole place?" his troubles broke into amusement. He crossed his muscled arms over his chest while peering down at me.

"Blame Elena" I grumbled, "and her two minions"

"So you met Caroline…" he guessed but thankfully took a few bags from him, so I sent him a grateful smile.

He walked towards the living room, giving me room to enter the house. I kicked the door behind me and turned back to face Stefan's back, "That is a very dangerous girl" I called.

Once he dumped the bags onto the leather seats, he turned to me with a silent apology, "I admit, Caroline can be a bit…"

"Insane?" I suggested.

"I was going to say eccentric" he laughed.

When the silence stretched between us, my gaze swept over the room and I noticed the lack of ego in the room. "Is Damon here?" I asked with a small smile.

My attempt at being nonchalant failed because his eyes narrowed but he still answered, "Upstairs bathroom" it was after he said this that I actually noticed the sound of rushing water. Unfortunately, my dirty mind thought about a sexy naked Damon with water drops trailing down those abs…

"Speaking of Damon…" Stefan interrupted my daydream to which I was both thankful and annoyed at. "How was it?" he asked while taking a place next to me but I went rigid. "Damon didn't exactly say anything, not that I expected him to" he gritted his teeth at the mention of his brother, oblivious to my panic.

"It was fine" I answered what I had prepared to say to him.

He peered at me for a few seconds before reading into my panic, "You hated it"

"I don't know how you do it" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Practice" he shrugged but there was a crease on his forehead.

Feeling guilty for not being strong enough to handle it, I angled my body to face him and muttered, "I don't know if I can keep doing that…"

"It does take some getting used to" he continued, still deluded into the fact that I would follow in his steps.

I shook my head in defiance, "No Stefan, I just don't think I could drink that" I sneered in disgust, recalling the horrible aftertaste. My nose scrunched up at the memory and I felt a shudder run down my spine at the thought of going through that again.

"Well you can't drink from people!" his anger and disappointed was mingled in his outburst.

Trying to calm him, I suggested, "What about blood bags?"

"Human blood just makes you most prone into wanting to feed from the vein"

"Don't you think human blood just helps in exercising that self-control?"

"Of course" he growled, standing up from the seat and pacing the space before him, "I knew it was a bad idea allowing Damon to take you" he muttered, "He's already has you brain-washed" he added dejectedly.

"I am capable of making up my own mind" defending both me and Damon at that point. It wasn't fair to constantly place the blame on Damon all the time.

"That isn't what I meant…" he grumbled, irately running his fingers through his curls.

I too stood up from the seat and gathered the bags in my hand once again, "I 'm in a really good mood, please don't ruin this for me" my plead was met with no reply so I dismissively added, "I'm gonna get ready"

"Ready for what?" he was suddenly jolted into alertness.

Turning back around, I answered, "The bachelor auction"

"You're going to that?" his anger was creeping back into his lowed tone.

Still trying to make peace with him, I calmly explained, "Thought it would be a nice way to meet people"

"That may be true but you're not ready to be around people like that" he argued.

I dropped the bags to the ground, my rage finally catching up to me, "I was at the mall. There were hundreds of people and I didn't exactly munch on anyone's neck" I argued, exasperated with his reasoning. As much as I appreciated his caring nature, he was beginning to become too protective. You'd think that people would stop seeing me as the little fragile maiden once I was a vampire but apparently not.

"Don't you think you've done enough today?" he questioned.

Crossing my hands over my chest, I narrowed my eyes into slits, glaring at him for killing my buzz, "Stefan, I. Am. Going. To. That. Auction" I snarled and felt my fangs poke at my lip gently.

His shoulder's slumped in resignation and I could still read into his disappointment, "Then I'm not going to stop you"

"Not that you could" I chuckled when bending down to pick up my bags and rushing up the stairs and away from his angered glare. I could practically feel the daggers of his glare dig onto my back as I made my way upstairs.

I relaxed once I was on the landing and slowed my jog into casual strides. The sound of running water told me that Damon was still in the bathroom so I couldn't go say hi. Instead, I grumpily trudged to my room and stripped out of my clothes so I could also jump in the shower.

Part of me wished that I could go join Damon…

….Maybe some day.

**A/N: Love/Hate for overprotective Stefan? Love for Bella and her naughty thoughts? Love for a showering Damon? **

**Have to go now…but please review!**


	25. Chapter 24 - Auction

**AUCTION**

**A/N: You guys have been fantastic with your reviews and because of that, I present you with another one. **

From my new wardrobe, I had changed into a tight black skinny jeans and a lace crop top. **(A/N: outfit on blog 0 link on profile)** Even as a vampire, my fear of heels had still lingered so I went with black combat boots instead.

With one quick look at the mirror, I was pleased with the look so I twirled out of the room, ready to go down the steps. However, as I walked down the landing, I paused when hearing Damon's low hum. As the door was opened by an inch, I looked through and found him, still getting dressed.

He had his back to me and wasn't fully dressed. All that he had on was black suit trousers which allowed me to make out the smooth panes of his muscled back and toned arms. Each muscle flexed with his every move and I felt tranced by simply watching him.

I watched as he walked into his wardrobe and then pulled out a shirt and a coat, all the while still humming an unrecognisable song. Suddenly his humming stopped and I froze, moving back so I could trail down the stairs but he already caught me, "You know it's rude to stare" he called with an amused tone.

Fuck!

He then turned and smirked, "Not that I mind"

Feeling embarrassed, all I could manage was a scoff and then made a move to finally leave. Damon wasn't accepting this because he called me back, "Can you help me with my buttons?"

I considered saying no but when thinking back to the afternoon we had and how much I had missed him, I spun back around and met his stare, "If I must…"

When walking into the room, I slowed my rushed steps so I could take in the interior. He had maintained a theme of dark colours to which I wasn't really surprised at. I caught the massive bookshelf once again but found that there was another one built into another wall. Along with that hung different art pieces of landscapes

Connected to the room was a large en suite of rich marble held a huge bath tub and a shower. Steam from his shower still seeped into the bathroom before melting into the atmosphere.

My eyes trailed back to the large mahogany poster bed with wistfulness. Just looking at it, reminded me of our first night together and part of me wondered what would have happened if we had gone all the way. A huge part of me wishes we had and another is thankful that we hadn't.

"Wanna try it out?"

The whole thing just screamed Damon.

"Maybe someday" his eyes grew wide with my sudden boldness. Neither of us had been expecting those words to come out of my mouth.

Fortunately, he didn't dwell on it; instead he fished for information, "So how was shopping with the girls?"

I moved towards him and helped him into the dark blue button down shirt as I answered, "Exhausting"

"Well it seems to have paid off" he complimented, taking in my form with an appreciative gleam in his dark eyes.

"That reminds me" I paused and then reached into my back pocket to pull out the credit card, "Here" I passed it to him and watched as he put it into his wallet.

"How much did you spend?"

When he turned back around, I fought against running my fingers down his chest and instead focused on straightening out his collar, "I lost count after $60,000" I smirked at him when he blanched, "It was a joke" I teased him, laughing at his horror-stricken expression.

The wedge heels had given me a boost so my eyes were in direct contact of the temptation of his full lips. I tried not to stare by choosing to focus on doing his buttons but I couldn't help it.

"I'm guessing you're coming to the auction" he rasped and I caught how his adam's apple bobbed with our new close proximity.

"I have to spend my 100 dollars somewhere" I taunted, smiling when a growl rumbled in his chest.

After sometime, he must've grown tired of the silence because he murmured, "I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Go on…" I prodded, suddenly curious.

"That boy you were talking to…" he spat out in somewhat disgust. A dangerous look settling in his darkened eyes and I wondered what had changed his mood.

Stopping my movements, I placed my hands on my hips and looked up at him in confusion "Boy? What boy?"

"You called him Jake" he sneered.

"Jacob? What about him?" I was trying to understand why he was showing great animosity for someone he didn't even know.

Of course, he'd been listening in on my conversation.

"Who is he to you?" he demanded.

It suddenly occurred to me why Damon wasn't happy with me talking to Jacob so I smirked, "Why? Jealous?" I taunted. The idea of Damon feeling threatened by Jake deemed to be implausible.

Damon took hold of my wrists but was careful with the pressure that he put on the hold. He then pulled me closer to him so I was resting on his chest and looking up into his eyes, "Why? Do you want me to be jealous?" that vulnerability had made it's way into his icy stare once again.

Moving back from him, he released my hands so I could get back to doing the buttons. Still, I wanted to appease his worry so I murmured, "There's no need for you to be" send him a meaningful look before looking back down to my handiwork. Each time I did a button, my knuckles would briefly graze his skin – intentionally of course.

"Good" he whispered after a beat of silence.

Needing to distract us both from what just transpired, I asked, "So what happens if a girl buys you?"

"I take them on a date" he shrugged but with a distasteful expression.

I chanced another glance up to him before wondering aloud, "You planned anything?"

"You'll have to bid on me to find out" the mischievous glint returning in his gleaming stare and his lips curving up slightly.

"Damon Salvatore, on a date" I stated with my own smile, "The concept is beyond comprehension"

"Ha ha, very funny" he replied dryly.

Once I did the buttons, he reached over behind me to pick up the coat before slipping into it. I tried to contain my excitement at the delicious sight of him. The temptation of ripping off his shirt and ravaging him on the very large king size bide continued to grow.

"How do I look?"

I brushed away the visible lint off his coat before murmuring, "Not too shabby" the feel of the material was soft onto my palm. "There" I then moved my hands to smooth down the shirt but he gripped my arm, stopping me when I neared his waist.

There was a pregnant silence that stretched between us as he leaned in close, keeping our lips only inches apart. I felt my heart race with the close proximity and now with my enhanced senses, I was overwhelmed with the musky scent of his cologne and my sight allowed me to take in the softness of his skin…of his lips.

"Still thinking about that kiss?" there was no smirk accompanying his words this time.

I darted out my tongue to wet my dry lips, "Are you?" I gulped.

"Yes" he replied without skipping a beat, "What about you?"

I wanted to shout yes or even nod but I didn't.

Instead, I patted his chest once more before moving back and breaking from his hold. "You will never know" I replied even though we both knew my answer to his question.

"By the way…" he called me back before I skipped out of the room. I paused but didn't turn around, not wanting my expression to betray me.

His following words both surprised and formed a wide grin to stretch across my lips.

"I like the hair"

**(A/N: It's the little things that make a big difference. Nice of Damon to notice the hair. Was going to stop here but thought I'd go on…) **

**-XxxxxX-**

"So you gonna bid?" Damon purred in my ear. His form pressed onto my back and his fingers gently trailing up my arm and then down to my fingers.

"Maybe" I whispered over my shoulder, half-heartedly. My thoughts were focused on his simple touch which was setting me alight and I had to stop myself from whipping around and attacking him. It was slowly becoming too much so I had to make a quick exit, "I'm gonna go talk to Elena" I quipped when my eyes landed onto the brown haired girl.

She was surrounded by her friends. I recognised Caroline and Bonnie but there was another woman slightly older than her and a teenage blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was kinda cute.

I stalked over to them; Elena welcomed me with a smile when she caught my eye. "Hey you" she waved me over.

"Hello" I smiled at her then to the others.

"Matt, Jenna, this is Bella" she introduced me, "Stefan and Damon's friend" she clarified when receiving questioning glances from the two new faces.

"Hey" they both waved to me.

"Bella, this is my friend, Matt" she gestured towards the blonde teenager who had the whole jock stereotype going for him. Still his warm blue eyes welcomed me but before he could voice his greeting, Elena informed me "Caroline's boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you" I grinned, ignoring the fact that my eyes would trail down to his neck, where his pulse was.

"Likewise" he returned.

Elena then moved on to the older woman next to her, "And this is Aunt Jenna"

"Hi" I shyly waved.

She grinned and crossed her arms, "I've heard quite a lot about you…"

"All good I hope"

"The best" she beamed.

"Were they bragging about me again?" I teased.

"I'm impressed that you were able to put up with Caroline's shopping tendencies"

"Not without difficulty" my reply was accompanied with their laughter but Caroline's glare. Thankfully, Matt the boyfriend bent down to kiss her forehead to calm her.

"So Bella are you planning on sticking around?" Matt questioned.

I smiled warmly, "As long as Mystic Falls will have me"

"By the way Bella, you look H-O-T" Caroline piped up and this was then confirmed by the others who nodded.

Bonnie even added, "Ain't that the truth"

I could tell they had more questions but our attentions were captured with the announcement, "Okay ladies, bring out those purses because it's bidding time" the older woman cooed. She was polished – dressed in a professional knee length skirt, a white shirt and a black blazer.

"Mayor's wife" Elena informed me with a hushed whisper so I gave a nod. "Stefan" I heard her next whisper and when craning my neck, I caught Stefan who had just stepped into the bar.

Still kinda pissed off at him, I crossed my arms and turned back to the bachelor auction stand. While the other bachelor's droned on, I glanced at the elusive Mr. Salvatore near the end, who then sent me a wink.

I rolled my eyes and checked to see if the others noticed, only to find that they had all dispersed.

My ears pricked up at the sound of Caroline's sweet voice from the other side of the room, "Good evening, Mrs. Donovan"

"Cut the act Caroline. It's pathetic" she "So is the fact that you're still copying Elena" she snarled. "I don't know what that boy sees in you. Still it's only a matter of time before he sees sense" she continued relentless of her feelings, "So stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing is fake, like you, like your mum. Matt fell for it but that doesn't mean I will" her finale was met with the brave Caroline being brought to tears so she turned away and now running towards the toilets.

I beat her there, " Blo- Caroline…"

"Uh hey" she avoided my eyes.

"Don't listen to her. She's a drunk, old and bitter and has to bid on a guy to get a date" my words made her laugh, "Don't let her get you down because you are so much better than that" I offered an encouraging smile and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks Bella" she sniffled.

"You're welcome"

I rubbed her shoulder before making my way back to the auction. I was right on time for Damon's turn and watched as he smugly answered the questions.

"We don't have much on you…" the mayor's wife frowned, looking over the cards again.

Damon simply smirked, keeping his eye on the audience, "Well I'm tough to fit on a card"

It was only when he rested on me that I realised he'd been looking for me.

"Well then tell us more…"

"I travelled for a while" he piped up confidently, "LA, New York, Couple of years ago I was in North Carolina" something dawned onto him as he turned to the guy next to him, "Near the Duke Campus actually" he added with a glint in his eye, "You know, I – I think that Alaric went there" he gestured towards the cute brown haired guy, "– well actually your wife did" Damon corrected and my eyes darted from both guys. The one named Alaric seemed to be fighting against something as Damon continued, "I had a drink with her once. Great girl" he licked his lips, "She was delicious"

"Shall we start the bidding at $20?" the mayor spoke.

"Twenty Dollars" a woman piped up in the back.

I crossed my arms and hitched an eyebrow at Damon who was raising one at me, waiting for me to say something but I pretended to zip my mouth shut.

"Fifty dollars"

"One hundred dollars" a few gasped at that and I turned to see the bitch that had ragged on Caroline, hold up her money proudly.

"One fifty" someone else fought and I hoped that they would win.

"One eighty" another added.

The Bitch didn't give up as she continued, "Two hundred and fifty dollars" her reply was met with the other bidder gnawing on her bottom lip and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Two fifty going once?"

Damon sent me a meaningful look but I kept my calm composure.

"Two fifty going twice"

I did something I did not expect to do.

"One thousand dollars!"

**A/N: One thousand dollars for a date with Damon – would have paid more. Love for the update? Excited for the date? Please Review and Recommend. **


	26. Chapter 25 - Decisions

**DECISIONS**

**A/N: You guys never cease to amaze me. I just loved all the reviews so thank you for that. Hope you all enjoy the update…**

_Previously: "One thousand dollars!"_

"Sold to the girl in black!" the mayor's wife shouted which was then followed with several grumbles and gasps.

When meeting Damon's smug expression, I rolled my eyes as I watched him proudly step down towards me. "One thousand dollars, huh?" he smirked.

When he moved closer, I crossed my arms and jutted out my chin in defiance, "Of your money" he frowned at my words but then shrugged when adding, "Which will go to charity"

"At least I get a date"

He wrapped his arm around me but I took a step back and ignored the hurt expression, "What? I only did that so that bitch wouldn't get what she wanted" I sneered.

"Meow" he pretended to claw at me, "Any chance of a cat fight?" he waggled his eyebrows at me.

Just as I was about to make a snide comment, we both whipped our heads to Stefan's loud gasp, "Elena!"

Spinning around, I chased after the two lovebirds and caught on to the conversation, "Damon killed her!" Elena cried out, "I was actually feeling sorry for him." she huffed angrily.

"He didn't know" Stefan argued.

As I closed in, I watched as Elena paced the small space next to the toilets, "I was hoping the whole Katherine thing would change him" she cried, tears glistening in her eyes.

"He's on edge – he's irrational" Stefan tried to calm her.

This only made Elena explode as she yelled, "Why are you protecting him? He killed my mother"

"He what!?" I screamed, finally catching on to what was happening.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon finally joined us.

Elena crossed her arms and moved towards him with a saddened glare, "Did I forget to mention something about my birth mother that gave me up?"

"Mmhmm?" he seemed completely clueless.

Elena only took a step closer to him before dropping the bomb, "Her name was Isobel" she revealed and we all watched as realisation hit Damon. His eyes grew wide, filled with fear and regret as he parted his lips. Elena was relentless as she looked up at him, "Go ahead, rub it in about how you killed her" she cried but then ran out, Stefan following after.

"Why do you do this, Damon? Do you get some kind of thrill?" I found myself asking.

He glanced towards me, guilt-stricken when meeting my eyes but before he could make up some excuse, a loud shrilling scream shattered the air.

We rushed outside, following the sound and when Damon pushed open the door, the delicious mouth-watering scent hit me, causing my knees to weaken.

There on the road was a man, his head twisted because of the black Mercedes that had hit him. However, instead of being horror-stricken, my gaze was trained onto the blood that seeped towards us.

The smell only making me ravenous and almost murderous. I could feel the veins becoming prominent under my darkened glare and the razor-sharp incisors prick at the inside of my bottom lip. "The blood" I stuttered, feeling the tremors rack through me as I felt control slip through my fingers.

"Get her out of here" Stefan growled.

Damon's hand held my elbow and tugging for me to move, "Come on"

**-XxxxxxX-**

I gasped once my lips left the rim of the seventh blood bag with a small moan of satisfaction.

"Enough?" Damon questioned, holding up another blood bag in question.

I nodded in agreement, "Enough"

Damon reaches out to touch my arm but I flinched away from his touch. "Still mad, huh?" he grumbled, a cold icy look in his eyes which pierced into mine.

"You killed Elena's mother!" I argued.

He stood up from the seat and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows, "You haven't even heard the whole story" his words only ignited my guilt. It was not fair to simply jump into conclusions, not knowing just how everything had gone.

With this realisation, I sighed and crossed my legs, placing my hands on my knees as I nodded, "Then tell me"

"She came to me alright!" he toyed with the glass of scotch before taking a sip and adding "All pathetic and looking for vampires" he explained. "There was something about her that I liked - something special" he murmured with a small scoff when his gaze trailed off to the fireplace.

With a distasteful sneer, I asked, "You turned her because you liked her" both jealousy and anger crept into my tone.

"No, I slept with her cause I liked her" my jaw clenched with his words but I was pleased with his honesty, "I turned her because she begged me to" he elaborated.

Uncrossing my legs, I relaxed back into the chair, finally understanding his motives and forgiving him, "Then you should tell that to Elena" I advised with a small smile as I hoped for forgiveness.

"I will" he sighed and sat next to me, taking another sip from his glass.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

He looked up to me, surprising me with his smirk, "You know how you can make it to me?" he mused, obviously having a plan in mind.

"How?" I rolled my eyes.

"Tomorrow night" he stood from his seat, "Wear something I can take off with my teeth" and with that, he spun around, heading upstairs.

"Urgh" I scoffed but in truth, I was excited to see Damon in date mode.

**A/N: Who else is excited for the date? Please R and R**


	27. Chapter 26 - Date Pt 1

**DATE pt. 1**

**A/N: As always you guys never disappoint so here is another one...**

I was flicking through Damon's large collection of books because he said I could pick out a few books to keep me occupied while he went out on some mission - something to do with tomb vampires and how they were creating chaos.

Pulling out his copy of The Great Gatsby with a childish squeal seemed to catch his attention because he flashed me a pleased grin. His fingers then moved down to button up today's black shirt. His hair was slightly curled after his hot shower and I liked it which I made clear when running my fingers through them several times.

"I'm thinking dinner, dancing – impress you with my moves" he did a small two-step thing making me throw my head back in laughter.

His eyes gleamed when hearing the sound so I nervously bit on my lip. "When you say dinner…?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"I mean dinner" his tone hardened.

Crossing my arms, I asked, "Does that mean human food or humans as food?"

"Just shut up and say yes" he quirked with a small smirk. He then stepped towards me and placed a palm onto the bookshelf behind me, next to my head, "Admit it, you're excited" he purred, leaning in so that our noses were only inches apart. This only made the air between us hum and the burning desire fire up once again.

"God no!" I teased, pressing myself further onto the bookshelf, not caring as it dug into my back.

"Not even a little bit" he locked eyes with me when grazing his nose up my cheek.

Reaching up, I pushed my fingers through his sleek tendrils once again, making him hum under the touch. "Maybe just a little bit" I smirked.

**-XxxxxX-**

My newly enhanced senses allowed me to go through thirteen classical books and about six other poem books. I was now reading through _The Works of Alfred Lord Tennyson_ and was so engrossed with _All Things Die_, that I screamed when Damon whispered against my ear, "Any favourites?"

"How long have you been here?" I placed a hand on my chest, trying to calm my erratic nerves.

He jumped into the seat next to me and looked at me with a strange expression, "You love reading huh?" he observed, with a deeply intent look in his eyes.

"Gives me peace" I shrugged, looking back down to the page.

He pushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear as he asked, "How long have you been at it?"

"What time is it?" snapping my head up, I looked around curiously. After breakfast, I had simply

He chuckled, "That long huh?"

"Just let me finish this poem" I ducked my head and looked back to the page and felt his fingers run through my curls.

I felt his move closer, "I love your hair…" he breathed. "Red suits you" something about the tone he held made me look up to him, only to be surprised by the honesty warming his blue eyes. His gaze then fell over my form and then snapping back up to my face, "Let's go now"

I blinked, "What?" the book slipping from my fingers but I quickly gripped the book not wanting it to fall.

"Our date" he reminded me, thinking that I'd forgotten.

An exciting gleam lightened his blue eyes as he winked, "Let's go now"

"Why now?" I frowned then glanced at the light still streaming through the window, "It's early"

"I know" he stood up, pulling me with him then placing the book on the table, "Go and get changed" he directed, "Meet you in the car"

**-XxxxX-**

To be honest, I'd already laid out my outfit yesterday (but I would never admit that to Damon) which was why I was now dressed in a mini chiffon dress with a grey skirt and a black studded bodice. On top of this, I added a black blazer and Also, just to impress Damon more, I had gone to extremes of risking my life and wearing black heels.

My dark burgundy tresses were ruffled and fell down in a messy style and just as a final touch; I sprayed on a bit of the Chanel perfume.

I tried not to read too much into how hard I was trying.

After looking at the mirror, I smiled at the final turnout when doing one more 360 spin. Walking over to the dresser, I picked up the leather shoulder bag and made my way downstairs, feeling both confident and nervous. Taking another deep breath, I opened the door and let myself out. The sound of my heels must have gained Damon's attention because he whipped his head round to me.

Obviously he agreed with my attire because he blinked and widened his eyes. His hooded gaze dropped down to my form and then up and then down again, "It's gonna be hard to keep my hands off you" he finally spoke with a small smirk but his attention was strangely focused on my legs.

Doing the same, I took in his black shirt, black jeans and leather jacket combo and licked my bottom lip before walking towards him with a newfound confidence, "You don't look so bad yourself, soldier"

He seemed pleased with the nickname because a boyish grin lit his features as he walked around to the other side of the car. Before I could open the door, he opened it for me and bowed a little, "My lady"

"This is a new side to you Damon" I mused.

He shrugged and replied, "This is date Damon"

"Aah…date Damon" I slipped inside and waited for him to sit in the driver seat so that I could ask, "So where is date Damon taking me?"

His eyes tore away from my legs and onto my face, no embarrassment to the fact that I caught him blatantly checking out my legs. Ignoring my questioning brow, he answered, "A nice restaurant that's out of town"

"What's wrong with Mystic Falls?" I inquired.

His nose scrunched up in disgust, "I am not taking you to the grill as a first date" he shook his head. "Only the best for you" he played.

In return, I taunted him, "You're coming on a little strong…"

While driving, he looked at me and tilted his head, "You don't think changing my facebook status to in a relationship is too much, do you?"

"Just as you don't mind that I've already moved in" I shot back and we both laughed at that.

Damon passed me his iPod and offered, "Music?"

"Why not?"

Instead of choosing a song, I pressed the shuffle button and smiled when Band of Skulls' Sweet Sour came on. Good to know that my date had good taste in music.

_"Now you're fighting for your corner  
Sayin' that you oughta laugh about it"_ I sang along, feeling a lighter air within me, _"You should get a little braver  
Do us all a favor, shout about it"_ Damon just laughed at me so I fell back onto the chair with an idiotic grin while drumming my fingers on the seat.

"So, how was the meeting with the tomb vamps?" I felt obliged and both curious to ask.

He shrugged, "We're safe" he smiled grimly, "You're safe" I heard him add in a low and barely audible whisper.

I bit my lip to stop myself from questioning it but was distracted when I felt the car jerk to a stop, "Wait - why are we stopping?"

He stepped out and rushed around to open my door for me. His arm was stretched out, wanting me to accept his hand when saying, "Thought we could catch the sun set first" Accepting his hand with a smile, I allowed him to lead me to the edge of the cliff. "Don't want to dirty your pretty dress" he smirked, laying down his jacket for me.

"You didn't have to do that" I argued but he just pulled me down next to him. "Starting off well Salvatore" I commented as I looked up at the beautiful swirls of orange, purple and pink painted across the canvas sky.

"That's some compliment" he swooned, "You're a tough girl to please Isabella"

He not-so-subtly slipped his fingers through mine but I kept quiet, not wanting to embarrass him. I could tell that he didn't want to draw too much attention to it but couldn't help myself, "You can be really sweet Damon" I whispered but kept my gaze trained onto the serene picture ahead, "I wish you were more like this" this time, I did turn my head towards him.

His adam's apple bobbed with his gulp. He then clenched his jaw and kept his taut eyes forward but through the tough exterior, I could see the broken boy who missed his mother, break through, "Why do you hide this part of yourself?" I breathed in a raspy tone.

"When people see good, they expect good" he answered after the silence ticked by "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations" he gritted through clenched teeth.

I realized that his words must have shed light with the people that were around him – first with his father, Stefan and Elena…It helped in understanding him better and I found myself smiling at the fact that he trusted me to tell me the truth, "Truth is…" I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand, "I like your good and…your bad"

His lips curved up slightly when whipping his head round to meet my eyes, "Coming on a bit too strong again" he quipped.

"Says the guy who changed me so he could keep me for eternity" I retorted and his lips stretched into a signature Damon smirk.

"Guess I just want you by my side"

**A/N: Part two will be up soon. Review for more…**


	28. Chapter 27 - Date Pt 2

**DATE pt. 2**

**A/N: I was NOT planning on updating today. Been so tired but you guys have reviewed and reviewed and helped me hit the 200 Mark and even went above it…because of this, I couldn't leave you hanging. **

**Dancing Soundtrack:**

**Ron Dope - A Drop In The Ocean (This is to iheartjacobblack-13 who had this song suggested) **

**Aqualung - Strange and Beautiful**

**Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me**

**A/N: Any songs you want features please don't hesitate to PM or leave in a review. I'm sure I can fit them on somewhere in the crazy ideas that I had planned…**

After our dinner, Damon had led me to the large ballroom space. It was decorated with streams of small lights that looked like fireflies. He was keeping to his promise of taking me dancing which was why he had finally dragged me to the dance floor. Even though I had agreed, I couldn't help but groan as we made our way, "Urgh, I really hate these heels"

"Then take them off" he suggested nonchalantly.

I glanced around the crowded dance floor, "Everyone will stare" I argued.

"So?" he pulled back from me.

Taking in his logic, I sighed and slipped off the heels before putting them on the side, near our table. I then padded over to him, without the heels, I was now back to being a foot shorter than him. When he reached up to hold me, I lowly muttered, "I can't dance"

He ignored my warning and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Perks of being a vampire" he took the other hand in his before leaning in to whisper, "There's no such word as can't" he smirked and surprisingly twirled me out and then spun me back to her. A pleased laugh escaped me when realizing that no one had been injured by that move.

"I love this song" I beamed when recognizing the first notes.

_"A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather…_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together…" _

We twirled around the floor and as my confidence in dancing increased, Damon hastened our movements. His palm was pressed on my back, holding me close to his body. "See you're doing it…" he encouraged with a proud smile.

I shook my head in denial, "No, you're just being nice"

_"It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on"_

"I'm anything but nice" he disagreed with a small crease on his forehead.

I smirked and looked up to him, "Oh yes, I apologize" I grinned, "You're a bad boy. A very very bad boy"

"Sexy too right?" he hitched an eyebrow.

I laughed and gave him what he wanted, "Yes and a very sexy bad boy"

"I like you this short" he murmured and his hold on my back tightened, "Don't wear heels if you don't want to" he peered down at me. The intense look in his eyes had me dropping my head to the ground to which he then took me off guard when asking, "So tell me about Edmund…"

"Edward" I corrected, not liking his change of subject.

He frowned and grumbled, "Whatever"

"Isn't the exes talk supposed to be a normal fifth date thing?" I tilted my head to the side and hitched an eyebrow.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are not normal" for a fleeting moment, he flashed me his fangs but drew them back with the roll of my eyes. "Fine, tell me about your childhood?" he tried again.

I smiled at how hard he was trying, "You're really doing this huh?"

"Got my moves from a couple of rom-coms" he joked making me grin, "What do you think?"

I shrugged, "I give it a B minus"

"B minus?" he seemed insulted by this but then composed his expression.

Suddenly, he cupped my cheek and pulled me close to his chest. A gentle kiss sent chills down my spine and our dance came to a halt as I reached up to place my hand on the back of his neck. Every fiber of my being warmed up to his soft caressing fingers trailing down my arm. It was slow, tender and sweet and I didn't want it to stop.

"What about now?" he whispered against my lips.

I shrugged, trying to contain myself but failing helplessly as I said, "Hard earned B"

_"And still I cant let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me"_

We then twirled around the floor a bit more, my head now on his shoulder as he held me close to him. I felt safe in his arms so I trusted him not to let me fall.

_"Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No…No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away"_

When the last few notes died away, Damon moved back to look at me, "Had enough?"

"Surprisingly, no"

I smiled when I heard the recognizable beginning notes of Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. Damon caught onto my smile so he pulled me back to him, cradling me as we began our waltz again.

_"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in"_

Damon suddenly spun me around before pulling me back against him. A wicked gleam glinting in his bright blue eyes – I liked seeing him this happy.

"You're a good dancer" I commented.

He shrugged, "Years of experience"

"I can imagine" I muttered, "That gives you an unfair advantage"

_"Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady"_

When that line was sang, Damon's eyes warmed and he leaned in towards me, our noses grazing and my desire increasing. It dawned on me that we were tredding through dangerous waters so I lay my head back down on his chest. I bit down on my lip to stop the raspy breaths from trembling through my lips and instead focused on the lyrics.

_"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now" _

This only proved to be a mistake because it only quickened my breathing.

_"Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up"_

Damon's hold on me tightened. Perhaps he was listening to the lyrics too and feeling the intensity of the moment and I found that this time, I couldn't look away from his eyes.

_"So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love"_

He had obviously been listening closely to the lyrics because he surprised me when saying, "Maybe this could be our song?"

Even though I knew he was joking, the seriousness in his eyes had me croaking, "Our song?" swallowing down the lump that built in my throat, I offered a croaky humorless laugh, "Next you'll be taking me ring shopping"

"I was thinking Fiji for our honeymoon" he joked and I wanted to laugh but nothing came out. "Only the best for you" he repeated his previous words. I think he also realized this because he pulled me back into another dance, wanting to sidetrack me again.

We danced on for about ten more songs but when Sia's My Love held out the last note, Damon pulled back and looked around. When I followed his line of sight, we both watched the dispersing crowd. The restaurant was practically empty now and I was about to ask Damon what next but he tugged at my hand, "Come on, let's walk through the park" he suggested, "And if the heels are too much, I'll carry you" he vowed.

I placed a brief kiss on his cheek, "Aren't you a gentleman?"

"Depends on the lady" his intent gaze locked onto mine for a few seconds before breaking away. With the loss of contact, I slipped back into the heels with a small groan which made Damon smirk.

There was softness in the curve of his lips as he took my jacket from the back of the chair and placing it over my shoulders. His gentleman manners had me saying, "I wish I'd met you in the 1800s"

"Why?" he chuckled humorlessly.

I shook my head but still wore a small smile, "I just can't help but imagine what you were like then" the different versions of Damon flickered through my thoughts. Victorian Era Damon, Twenties Damon, Seventies Damon…that made me grin which was quick to fall with Damon's following words.

"Naïve" he was quick to answer and then began to lead me towards the exit. His hand was hot on the small of my back as he gave it a gentle push.

I turned to look at him and realized he was clenching his jaw so I argued, "I doubt that"

"Why?" he didn't look at me when asking this.

"Well why you think you were naïve?" I challenged him.

He still had his eyes trained ahead when revealing in a low murmur, "I put my trust in all the wrong people"

"Explains a lot about how you are now" I observed in a pained whisper. It wasn't fair just how much this man had gone through and I wished I could better it for him.

This finally had him stopping in his tracks when inclining his head towards me and raising a challenging brow, "How am I now?"

"You're hurting" I answered after a few seconds of hesitancy.

He grew defensive when looking at me with pebbled eyes, "So are you" he shot back.

"Yes but you handle it differently" I challenged.

"How?" he snapped.

"By shutting everyone else away!"

Damon glanced towards the exit before looking back at me and disclosing, "You're the exception" he then began to walk again.

I caught up to him and held his arm as I asked, "What?"

"I have told you more about me than those who have been around me for years" he gritted through clenched teeth.

For a while, I acted like a fish, simply gaping at him as my lips parted and then fell close. this, I drew up a new conclusion, "Do you still trust me?"

My question had him stopping again and I could see the clogs move around in his thoughts as he thought of the best way of replying. He sighed before shaking his head at me, "I'm not capable of trust" his taut eyes narrowed when reading me but then he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I don't believe that"

"I'm not worthy of your trust"

When he made a move to walk again, I pulled him back, using my newfound strength. Ignoring how surprised and impressed he was, I grabbed his face between my hands gently, "Damon" I made sure that he was looking into my eyes as I said, "You are worth it" he searched my eyes as if looking for the truth and I nodded, "You are worth caring for. You are worth trusting and you are definitely worth loving"

Silence was drawn out, leaving us simply staring at each other before he reached up and took my wrists in his. He then pulled my hands away from his face but then slipped his hands up to thread his fingers through mine, "You've got a big heart Swan" he smirked but it faltered, "He was out of his for leaving you"

His words pleased me to the point that I wrapped my arms around him. It wasn't long before he reciprocated and I was safe in his arms.

We then walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand might I add. Damon ignored the valet's offer as he led us down the street. It was only after a few seconds ticking by that Damon finally broke the silence, "So which books did you like?" he wondered, seeming genuinely interested.

"I loved the poems – Aligheri, William Blake, Poe, Frost, Hardy, Kipling, Wilde" I listed, "Plus, I revised some Shakespeare" I allowed my thoughts to fall from my lips, "Always loved his sonnets" I added with a wistful tone.

"Hmmm"

His murmur caught my attention and I whipped my head round to look at him in question, "What?"

"Nothing" he shook it off so I didn't question it.

Wanting to change the subject, I asked an appropriate vampire date question, "Okay, what's your favorite time period?"

"I'm gonna have to chose the 1920s" he replied after some deliberation.

I beamed at the answer because I'd always been in love with the twenties, "Oh, I can imagine" I nodded, my thoughts hazing off into the world that I have read about. I wished I could have lived it – seen things that Damon had seen.

"You would have loved it" he noticed my excitement, "I was in New York at the time" he informed me, "It was definitely the place to be" the bright glint in his eye told me that he had loved his time there too. "Jazz, dancing, singing, parties…" he then peered down to me as he added, "Sex"

I ducked my head, hiding behind the curtain of my hair with the intensity of his gaze. However, he didn't seem to want to let it go because he asked, "So, when was the last time you had sex?"

"Woah" I gasped not daring to meet his eyes as I let go of his hand and asked, "Where is that coming from?"

"Simple adult question" he prodded.

I glanced at him briefly before shaking my head, "I am going to withhold that information"

"You're a virgin?" he reached out for my hand once again.

I scoffed, "Actually no" and this wasn't actually a lie but I wished I'd lied with the darkened look in his eyes. "I hope you're not hoping for anything because I save it until the third or fourth date"

He pulled me back to a stop, "Well we can count the time in the hotel, and then there was the diner and then pool" his eyes twinkled at that before adding, "So today must be the fourth date" he cleverly calculated with a smug grin, "Would you look at that?"

I pressed my palm onto his chest and softly said, "Play your cards right and you may get lucky"

**-XxxxxX-**

When Damon parked the car, I decided that I would finally give him what I had kept my bag. Through the night, it had felt like an anchor but after the amazing night that we had, I knew it would be okay.

"Damon…" my fear still cracked through my timid whisper.

"Isabella…" he smirked.

I know that I correct everyone (including Edward) who calls me Isabella but the way it fell from his lips just made me want to hear him say it again and again.

"Um…" not really sure how to approach it, I avoided his inquisitive eyes. Instead, I looked down to my bag and opened it – feeling his eyes on me the whole way through. Reaching inside, I pulled out the midnight blue velvet box with a black ribbon around it which I now deemed as being dumb. "It's stupid. Really" still it was too late as he'd already seen it.

"What?" I heard him ask.

With a small groan, I closed my eyes and pleaded, "Don't laugh"

"What is it?"

My hand that held the box whipped out for him to get a good view, "Here"

It took a few beats of silence before he finally accepted the present, "What did you do?"

If I didn't know any better, he sounded…well he sounded almost angry. This was not how I had imagined this so I quickly explained, "It's a thank you for helping me out"

"I damn you to this life and you thank me" he scoffed.

Still keeping my head on the glass window and my gaze trained onto the midnight sky, I chuckled, "Stop being cynical and open the damn box" my nerves trembled through my words.

It wasn't lock before I heard the low yet resounding click that seemed to echo through the small confinement of his car. I wasn't planning 0n looking at him but I gave in. When whipping my head around to him, I wanted to read his expression when opening it.

"Isa…" he breathed and I found myself liking the fact that he had created a new nickname for me. "Isa…?" he repeated with his eyes glued onto the box.

"I'm guessing you like it?" I hoped.

Not answering me, he hooked his finger under the silver chain and lifted it, the moonlight perfectly hitting the military dog tags. "I-I uh…" he paused not sure what to say. For inspiration, he turned to me, "I don't know what to say" he breathed and his wondrous stare fell back down to the necklace.

"A thank you would suffice"

When I was out shopping with the girls, I'd asked them to let me go out by myself for a while. Within this time, I had managed to look through the shops and when my eyes landed on the military tags, I knew it was perfect. I think it was the engraved raven that got me hooked.

Having learnt that he was once a soldier – I knew the military necklace would suit him. The engraved raven was a symbol of his raven locks and his usual black attire.

"Thank you" he finally breathed in a thick tone, "You really didn't have to…" he sighed then trailed off when looking back up to me. Suddenly the vulnerable Damon was gone as a smirk rested on his lips. "Help me put it on?" he pretended to pout.

Accepting the challenge, I surprised both of us when I threw my leg over his side so I could straddle his form. When he composed himself, he "I like where this is going"

Rolling my eyes, I took the necklace from him and met his hooded stare when clasping it around his neck. I allowed myself to intentionally stroke the back of his neck and then move down to his shoulder before sliding my palm down to his chest. "There" I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Perfect"

**-XxxxxX-**

We were still hand in hand when walking inside the house.

After he opened the door, I stepped inside and immediately began to remove my shoes. Damon was taking off his jacket so I admitted, "I actually had fun"

"Why so surprised?" he pretended to be hurt.

Once the shoes came off, I sighed in relief and followed after him, "Well, I didn't expect what I got"

"Come on" he took my hand and pulled me along with him into the living room. "Drink?" he offered, picking up the crystal bottle that would help with my cravings.

"Sure" I nodded and fell back onto the sofa. I watched as he poured two drinks for both of us and then made his way next to me – sitting awfully close to me – not that I minded it at all. "Thanks" I accepted the scotch with a grateful smile and then taking a long sip to calm my nerves.

His fingers were quick to run through my hair once again and I felt myself instantly relax under the surprising gentleness of his touch. Tilting my head towards him, I smiled, "Thank you for tonight"

"It was nice to hear you laugh" he admitted in a small whisper.

I moved back and relaxed into the seat before looking towards him, "I missed that"

"What laughing?" he smirked, thinking it was a joke but I nodded to confirm it.

"Yes" I laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement, "And having fun" I admitted.

He lifted our entwined hands and then placed it back down before craning his head to meet my eyes, "You've been hanging out with the wrong people" he smirked.

I wanted him.

That I was sure of.

However, even as I moved closer to meet his lips, we were interrupted by the other brother, "You guys are back" Stefan trailed down the steps and clapped his hands together, "How was the date?" he beamed with amusement.

"Where's your other half?" Damon shot back, falling into a grumpy mood.

Stefan began, "Oh she's g-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off with the loud crash that rumbled in the silence. Shards of glass were piecing on the ground and two blurs rushed inside and began to attack.

**A/N: Love for the date? Love for Bella and Damon's building relationship? Love for the songs? Please review – really love your support and hearing what you think. You guys are my inspiration so THANK YOU!**


	29. Chapter 28 - Protect

**PROTECT**

**A/N: In a good mood and had some free time…so here you go…**

For a second, I stood idly by when watching the blurs crash into Damon and Stefan, knocking them off their feet. A fight ensued between the Salvatore brothers and the newcomers.

However, when finally focusing, I caught that it was one guy and a girl – both vampires and this was enough to have me jumping into action.

My hands quickly grabbed the girl who was attacking Damon before I pushed her to the side. "You okay?" I asked but he was then occupied when the other guy reached out for him.

Before I could help him, someone wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me back. Spinning around, I ripped away from the chokehold and threw punch which she blocked so I kicked her in the stomach. This caused her to buckle over but then recover as she pulled me back in another chokehold.

My anger elicited my fangs and this time I allowed my rage to fuel me into reaching behind me and throwing the girl over my shoulder so she could crash on her back, on the ground. Pining her down with one hand, I reached out and broke a leg off the wooden table.

Fear met my darkened glare but this only increased my excitement as I hastily dug it into her chest. My aim was surprisingly good because her movements stopped and her skin turned an unusual color as veins became more prominent. She became completely immobilized and her eyes grew flat and devoid of complete emotion.

Knowing that there was no danger left, I felt the anger dissipate which then helped in me losing the fangs. My fury was now overwhelmed with shock and fear.

I-I-I just killed someone.

I just killed someone.

I was a murderer.

Moving away from the lifeless form, I pushed back until I hit a wall but then jumped when I heard a pleased almost proud voice say, "Nice work" someone gave me a commendable pat on the back, before helping me up to my feet. "Where did you learn those moves?" he questioned.

"Watching WWE and playing Fight Night helped" I mumbled in a monotone voice. I could feel a cold chill tremble down my spine and the tremors to fall through me.

I was placed on a sofa and then heard as Damon asked, "Didn't take you for a PS3 person"

Still, I trained my gaze ahead, "I'm not" I shook my head, "X-Box" I explained but my eyes were still following Stefan's movements when looking over the body – the body of a person that I just killed. "Jake taught me" a dry laugh escaped me with my failed attempt to distract myself.

"Jake" Damon growled.

I reached out to grab his hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Not now" I scolded but I didn't sound angry – just lost, "Please" I pleaded while the hollow eyes still haunted me – her face imbedded in my thoughts – slowly taunting me.

Air was now sucked out from the life of me and I felt myself completely drained of emotion. Everything around me was drowned out by the loud thrumming in my ear drums and I wanted to get away from it all, "I-I'm gonna go upstairs" I announced and made a move to stand up.

Just as I stood up, Damon grabbed me and pulled me back, "Why?"

"I'm just really tired" I replied not looking into his eyes. He knew this because he cupped my jaw and tilted my head to meet his gaze.

"Goodnight Stefan"

Stefan also gave a strange expression, his brooding eyes studied me for a minute second before he nodded, "Goodnight"

With one last fleeting glance at Damon, I spun around and head towards the stairs, my breathing becoming raspy with every movement that I made when moving past the body.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Damon quipped when I took my first step.

I turned to him once again with a gulp, "Yes" I nodded, hoping that he would let it go, "I'm just really tired" guilt, regret and shame all conflicted through me but I swallowed it down and said, "Thank you for today"

On a moment of weakness, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. His musky scent overwhelmed y senses which only made me prolong the moment for a few seconds longer.

Once I reached my room, I slowly stripped out of the dressed but instead of slipping into pyjamas, I simply slipped into the covers, awaiting slumber to give me a peace of mind. Each movement that I made only numbed me further, making my muscles tighten but feel exhausted by each second passing.

Still the look of her deadened eyes trapped me within the darkness so I snapped my eyes shut, willing it to go away.

Placing my hands over my ears, I fought back the scream as I pushed my face further into the pillow, not caring that I was probably suffocating myself.

I just wanted it to all go away.

**DPOV**

"What did they want?" my baby brother asked while wrapping up the dead girl in a green blanket.

I moved away from the staircase and moved back to help him, "Tomb vampires seeking revenge" I shrugged, "They blame Katherine and that means they blame us" even though I was speaking my thoughts were concentrating on the shuffling of sheets coming from upstairs. "Pearl told me that she had them under control" I murmured but my own anger broke through my words.

"Unless she sent them" Stefan tried to make sense of it.

I shook my head, "I doubt it. Pearl just wants control over the town" Stefan sighed at my words so I added, "She wouldn't be stupid enough to send them"

It may sound like I was defending that bitch but it was far from it. She had promised me that she had control over them but she obviously didn't. I should have killed them all when I had the chance. To make matters worse, the other one had coward away after seeing Isabella kill his girlfriend. He could run but that didn't mean that he could hide.

"Damon" Stefan called me so I looked up.

"Yes brother" I answered tiredly.

His brooding face was back on as he said, "She isn't fine" Stefan shook his head and for once I agreed with him, "This was her first kill" he told me what I already knew, "She is definitely not okay"

Pushing away from the ground, I walked towards the staircase, "Take care of that for me" I grumbled.

"Sure" he replied and that was enough for me.

I walked upstairs and went straight to her room. She was already in bed and thankfully she was already fast asleep. I didn't like the thought of her still being awake and living with that weight on her shoulders. I'd gone through it – my first kill and I could still remember everything from it.

Not sure of what I was doing, I told myself to just 'fuck it' and lay myself next to her.

The covers had slipped, allowing me to see the blue lace bra that she was wearing and even though I was vampire – I was still man. Reaching over, I pulled up the covers – mostly for my sake. I'm sure she wouldn't be too crazy about me waking her for sex – then again, she always surprised me.

I reached up and stroked down her cheek, enjoying how she sighed under my touch. Her thick eyelashes brushed across her pale but creamy skin and her pink lips were parted when she released a sleepy sigh.

I loved the new hair color – not that it hadn't good before but it looked better now.

The burgundy tresses were now splayed across the pillow and I found myself running my fingers through them again. I loved how soft they felt when slipping through my fingers.

She was beautiful – maybe even more Katherine. No – she was definitely more beautiful than Katherine. It was a more innocent beauty but the strange part was that she didn't even realize it.

However, I found her shyness endearing – almost seductive. She didn't know just how she made me feel every time she innocently bit down on her lip. Or how I fought against my better nature when she ran her fingers through her strawberry scented tresses.

There was no denying it – I wanted her.

Though, today she had displayed some confidence; first through the date which I actually found myself enjoying. It was worth the cheesiness just so I could hear her laugh.

Beauty wasn't the only thing going for her because she was also funny, smart and very sexy. She was also fun when she actually let go of herself. Sometimes, she was too serious but hopefully I would make her smile more. It was satisfying to know that I was the reason behind every laugh today.

Her compassion and kindness seemed to have no limits which were proven with the cold metal that gently scraped at my chest. Instinctively, I reached down to hold the tags in my warm palm – a constant reminder of the never-ending love that she had for those around her.

This only made me feel guiltier, knowing that I was also the reason behind her distress now. Through her bloodlust, her conflicting emotions and now with her first kill.

Truth was, I was angry that she had to go through with it. She was fragile – heartbroken and the last thing she needed was someone else's blood hanging over her and all because of me. It had happened because she had been trying to protect me which made this whole thing unfair to her but I would see her through this…

…see her through everything…I would be her protector and maybe even her lover…

"I'm sorry"

**A/N: Love for the Damon POV? Love for Bella's bad side? Is it a bad thing that her humanity is getting in the way? **


	30. Chapter 29 - Fear

**FEAR**

**A/N: I have had a nightmare of a week. Exams, not feeling well and then losing my grandmother. This is why I hadn't updated for a while. Forgive me as it was not in my control. **

**Moving on – I realised that I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so I'm still rusty:**

**Anyway, sadly neither the twilight characters of the Vampire Diaries characters belong to me (as much as I want them to) – all I do is make them dance….**

It was six o'clock in the morning and there was no sound in the Salvatore boarding house apart from the heavy tick of the grandfather clock.

All I could think about was how everything was changing for me now.

I had killed someone last night.

I had broken the table and plunged it into someone's heart and I smiled when looking at how her eyes grew lifeless. I found pleasure with how her body coiled before falling limp and cold.

Suddenly the large bedroom, now felt very small and I felt the air thicken, choking me as I felt the need of escape. I wanted –no, needed to get out of here.

Sitting up from the bed, I pushed away the covers and rushed to the balcony.

However, before I could jump down, the cold prickling at my skin reminded me at my lack of attire so I raced to slip into a large grey sleep tee with Charlie brown on the front. It hit mid thigh but I didn't care at the moment – I would be returning soon enough.

I then walked back to the balcony, I made quick work of prying the doors open before I jumped without any hesitation. Gravity pulled me to the ground and the air rushed past me until my feet were now planted onto the forest ground.

Remembering the happiness that running had brought me; I reveled within it for a few minutes of sprinting through the forest. My graceful movements had me easily weaving in and out of the trees surrounding it but the adrenaline that had filled me before, didn't seem to excite me as much as before.

Giving up on the search for this excitement, I slowed down to a slow striding pace. The quiet forest only gave me space for thoughts to file through.

This was my life now.

The sooner I accepted it – the sooner I could move on with my life.

Edward spoke of vampirism with such hatred and disgust that I think his belief had imbedded themselves into my own thoughts. He made it seem like being a vampire was the end – that it was worse than death and because he was the only one I had encountered, I believed him.

Believed – past tense.

Damon saw vampirism as a gift. He liked being in control and having the power to protect himself and truth be told, I did to. As human, I felt completely weak and defenceless and lost but now, I felt sure of myself. I didn't have to wait for people to save me or jump in for the poor damsel in distress.

I could be strong and –

My thoughts were cut off with the rain drop that I felt on my forehead. Looking up, I caught how the clouds had darkened and were now looming above, stretching across the dull sky before a few more raindrops fell. Each cold drop was welcomed as it seemed to cool my frustration.

That was the last thought I had before I was suddenly hit by a cold darkness.

**STPOV**

Yesterday's fight had left me somewhat weak so I decided to go out for a hunt.

Damon had already left – he was still angry with Pearl after yesterday so I knew he'd go leave a few threats there. However, even though I expected him to be angry – I just hadn't expected him to be that furious. He seemed to be trembled with such a dark and murderous rage.

Once I stepped out of the house, I pulled up my hood when the rain hit. Even with my enhanced sight, the rushed raindrops still blurred my vision.

I jogged around the house, towards the back before I jumped into a run through the crowded forest. It was only at this time of my life that I gave in to my true vampire nature as my muscles helped in rushing through. The adrenaline that always piqued flowed through my veins, helping in lengthening my strides and quickening my speed.

However, my run was halted when I saw something blur ahead. I whipped my head around, searching through the forest as I tried to catch the perpetrator but still came up short.

Just as I gave in and tried to start my run again, someone had grabbed my hands from behind in a tight grip before a bag was thrown over my head. However, it wasn't just any bag because it was coated with vervain. The scorching burn had me wriggling from the tight grip while screaming but the cloth only muffled my screams.

I was then pushed into something, the pain still sinking deep into my bones but thankfully it was suddenly gone.

The doors were closed before I could catch who it was. Looking around, I realized we were in a van but to my horror, I found the limp body on the far side of the van.

"Bella…?"

**DPOV**

After shouting at Pearl and her kid, I had driven back to the house hoping that I could catch Isabella wake up. This was why the first thing I did was race up the stairs. However, when entering the bedroom, I found the bed empty and the balcony doors opened.

Walking towards the balcony, I found that she wasn't there either so I locked the doors.

The bathroom doors were left open but I still found myself checking – just in case. She wasn't in there either so I tried calling out for him, "Isabella!" I now trailed down the steps and checked in the living room, "Isabel-" I stopped when I caught sight of her phone on the table.

Picking it up, I slipped it into my pocket with a low groan - well calling her was obviously out of the question. Where could she be?

"Stefan?" I tried thinking that he may have come back early from his bunny hunt. It was nine now so he should have been back by now. When I heard no reply, I pulled out my phone and dialed his number but it went straight to voicemail. I then tried calling Elena but she left it ringing until it went to voicemail. She was probably dodging my calls too after yesterday's commotion.

Rushing out of the house, I jumped back in my car and drove towards Elena's. Stefan was probably there – maybe he even took Isabella with him.

I just hoped that Isabella was with him.

**A/N: Oh no…vamps have kidnapped Stefan and Bella – How will Damon take it?**


	31. Chapter 30 - Control

**CONTROL**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and amazing support as always…Please enjoy this longer update…**

**ELPOV**

There was a low rap on the door but before I could open the door, it was already pushed open. "Isabella here?" Damon rushed in with an almost crazed and frenzied look in his eyes as he searched around the room.

I took a step away from him when blinking, "What?"

"What about Stefan?" he rushed through his question. His rage, confusion reflected in his stormed eyes and how he tended to run his fingers through his wet hair.

I was still confused with what was going on so I questioned, "What is going on?"

"Stefan isn't answering my calls" he revealed and fished out his phone while informing me, "Isabella left her phone and she wasn't at the house" he was obviously worried. This is the most human emotion that I had ever seen Damon Salvatore portray which meant that he obviously cared for Bella.

Something about that didn't fare to well with me so I distracted myself.

"I'll try calling Stefan" I hoped to calm him when dialing Stefan's number. I was sure that he was probably not worrying about anything but that stopped when I heard the low beeping. "Voicemail?" I frowned, staring down at the phone with a creased brow. "It went to voicemail" fear now gripped me and I shared into Damon's anxiety.

Stefan never failed to pick up the phone and Damon obviously knew this because he almost threw a punch to the wall, "Damn it!" he growled.

I stepped towards him, reaching up to comfort him but then stopped and asked, "What?"

"I have a good idea where they might be" he grumbled.

**-XxxxxX-**

I waited in the car while anxiously tapping my foot as I waited for Damon to come back. The longer the minutes passed, the more I drove myself crazy. I kept thinking about Stefan and Bella and then I would think about how Damon was acting which only worried me more.

However, when seeing his form jog back towards me, I was quick to jump out of the car, not caring about the beating rain as I ran to meet him in the middle. "What happened? Where are they?" I shouted over the thunder.

He stopped before me, the umbrella now sheltered both of us, "I can't get in" he replied.

"What?"Fear was now my most dominant emotion because I couldn't even comprehend what they were doing to Stefan – and of course Bella too. "Why?" I questioned.

He shook his head in frustration, "The woman who owns the house is compelled not to let me in" he informed me but still seemed a little jittery.

"Well, what do we do?"

"I don't know" he practically growled at me.

After considering a few plans, I decided, "I-I-I'll go"

"That is a stupid idea" he snarled glaring at me for having even bring it up, "It's not happening" he shook his head at that too. I knew it was a stupid idea but I hated feeling so helpless. We couldn't just stand here while they were doing God knows what to Stefan and Bella.

"Then what to do we do!" I shouted as I hated feeling like I couldn't save him. "Are you even sure that they're in there?" I tried hanging on to some hope but that was diminished when Damon's word was cut off with the loud, shrill and pain scream that broke out into the silence.

When looking back to Damon, I was taken aback by the pain that was actually evident on his features. He wasn't even trying to hide it, like I studied that he tended to do. If I thought he was upset about Katherine – I was wrong. Right now, Damon looked so hopeless and broken and it was because we both knew that it had been Bella screaming.

"Damon…"

My whisper only broke him from his thoughts as he snapped and threw the umbrella to the side. Anger now drove him as he stunned me by throwing a punch through the glass window of his car. After this, he threw more to the side of the mustang which created several dents on the body.

"Damon?" he paused and rested his palms on the side of the car but I caught how his fingers were digging into the metal, "What's wrong with you?" I whispered because I had never seen him lose control like this. It was actually scary to watch.

He glared at me before releasing what had been eating him up, "I brought her here! I did this to her and now she's paying for my mistakes!"

I finally understood that he was feeling guilty and responsible for what was happening. His unexpected outburst had both revealed so much but also raised many question so I voiced one, "What is Bella to you?"

"What kind of question is that?" he eyes me waiting for a response but never giving me a chance when he said, "Listen, we need to get them out"

Something dawned onto me and I looked back to Damon, wishing I would have thought of it earlier. "Maybe there is someone that can help us"

**DPOV**

I was going to kill them.

No one in that house was going to get out alive.

I wanted to make them all suffer – especially the one who pretended to be ring leader. He sat there all smug thinking that he was going to be able to get through his plan without any consequences.

I should have killed him the moment he crashed into my living room. It didn't matter anyway because soon I would get my revenge.

Then I would get Isabella back.

My hope was the only thing keeping me together – well barely. I could feel my control and reasoning slip with every second that ticked by because I knew that every second that passed by meant that Isabella was still suffering.

I didn't even want to think what they were doing to her. I didn't want to think about what made her scream so loudly. I didn't want to think about the pain that they were inflicted on her but I couldn't help but sometimes wonder. This only led to me getting more and more on edge as I waiting for the history teacher to accept the offer and help us.

"Please Mr. Saltzman. It's Stefan" Elena tried to plead with Buffy.

"And Bella" I snapped.

Buffy stood up and crossed his arms, happy to have the upper hand, "Why should I help you?"

He was annoying me now.

I rushed over and slammed the human on the wall, agitated by the fact that he was wasting time over a girl who ran away from him. "You're going to help us" I urged, looking into his frightened eyes. At least he had good sense to be scared of me.

"And why is that?" he stuttered.

I glanced down to his hand and threatened, "…Because can take that pretty little ring off your finger and drain you right now" my rage seeped into my words but I didn't care because only one thing was on my mind.

Getting Isabella out of that house!

"Damon" Elena tried to calm me but I shrugged off her comforting hand.

I could tell that I was losing my rationality but thankfully Isabella flashed through my mind and I broke my grip from the teacher.

I hated this.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself by leaving one palm onto the board as I informed him in a low murmur, "The woman who owns the house can help you find your wife"

This obviously got his attention because his eyes widened with interest, "How?"

"I really don't have time for your questions" I sneered moving away from the wall, "Are you helping or are you just going to waste my time?" I snarled, while making an attempt of thinking of other options that would be open to me.

However, my ideas deemed unnecessary when he surprised me by saying, "I'll help you"

I felt a thousand times lighter at the sound of those three words.

**BPOV**

When squirming, the raging burn only sank deeper around my wrists but also increased the searing pain around my shoulders and under my arms.

The first few hours of having my hands tied above my head had me screaming in pain and I'd naively thought that the anguish would lessen only it seemed to be getting worse.

"Seems to be drying up" one of the vampires that kidnapped me said, "How about adding a bit more?" he smirked and moved towards me with a bottle full of what I now knew as being vervain. His malicious smirk only grew wider when he read into my fear and how I tried to push away from him by shuffling on my tip-toes.

"Aw…don't be scared babe" he cooed, stroking down my cheek but moving his hand away when I tried to bite his hand. "I like to bite too"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Stefan screamed next to me where he was also tied up in the same manner. It was only the vampire that I bumped into, by the grill that had been tied up on a seat.

"I think your boyfriend's jealous" he moved closer and wrapped an arm around me, only tightening his hold when I tried to wriggle away from him. "Now let's give something to actually be jealous about" he whispered against my ear which only made my skin crawl under the brush of his slimy lips.

He gripped my chin using one hand and the other slipped under my pyjama tank top. My weak attempts to escape were futile because of how they had tried to bleed me dry, leaving me marked with several scratches on my body.

When he leaned in, I tried to grip every bit of strength that I could so I could hit him where it hurts but something else happened. Before his lips could meet mine, he was hauled back and I watched as he crashed onto the wall ahead, falling completely unconscious – maybe even dead with the force behind the push.

My eyes moved towards the culprit and gulped when his dark ferocious glare bored into mine. His deadly menacing expression struck me into immobilization. Every nerve and muscle that had been tightened

He moved towards me and I remained still when he reached up and angrily cut off the ropes but then his moves grew gentle when he uncoiled them from my wrists.

Once I landed in the warmth of the security of his arms, I felt safe. This only made me welcome the pleasantness of the unconsciousness.

**-XxxxxX-**

After finishing my tenth – maybe even twelfth blood bag, Damon handed me another one, "Drink" he ordered with hardened eyes. He was sat on the chair across me with a troubled expression on his features when running his fingers through his hair when passing it to me.

Instead of complaining, I accepted it with yet another grateful smile. Even after making my way through all those blood bags, I still felt hungry but I could feel myself getting full.

I could feel his worry from where I was so I tried appeasing him, "My wrists are already healing" I said lifting my hands so that he could see how the red marks were slowly fading.

He stared at me for a second before rushing over to me on the bed. Again, he glanced me over and within seconds, I was in his protective hold as he cradled me. His anxiety only more prominent with how his grip on me tightened – almost like he was fearful that I would disappear from his sight.

"What's wrong?" I whispered but still clung onto his arm that was wrapped across my stomach.

He pulled me closer against him before leaning down to reveal, "They wanted revenge for what Katherine did"

"What did Katherine do?" her name always fell from my lips with such a venomous tone.

He released a shaky breath and then continued, "Let's just say they wouldn't have been in the tomb if it wasn't for her" his tone hardened near the end and I was glad in hearing that he shared in my distaste. "Enough about her" Damon sighed, "Drink" again he handed me another blood bag.

I easily complied and finished three more blood bags, before finally relaxing back onto his chest. He pulled me further down to the bed so I could lie on his chest. His fingers trailed up my hair as he hummed something unrecognisable – I could tell that he was trying to get me to fall back asleep.

None of us comment on the fact that he's spooning me or how I had comfortably held on to the arm that he had wrapped around me.

I liked it.

Leaning down, I pressed a brief kiss onto his arm before stroking it gently when using my fingertips, "Thank you for saving me…" I muttered.

This was met with no reply for a few moments of silence. When seconds passed, I gave in and tried to close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep but I was suddenly whipped onto my back as he was now hovering above me.

We still kept quiet as our gazes remained locked. The familiar hum joined us, filling the atmosphere between us that thickened the air. "It's my fault this happened to you" he used one finger to trail down my cheek and then to cup my jaw. Each brush of his touch only sent tremors through me and made me want to arch my back to him.

"It's not your fault" my hand reached up to place it on the back of his neck.

He bowed his head, breaking eye contact when groaning, "If I didn't damn you to this life…"

"I don't blame you" I brought my hand to wrap it around his neck and pull him back down. He easily complied and now had his head resting on my chest so it was my turn to run my fingers through it in a lazily. I even returned the favour when humming Tchaikovsky.

Slumber only settled through me and my eyelids suddenly felt very heavy but they then fluttered open when hearing Damon's broken whisper, "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you"

"It wasn't your fault" was my lazy slurred reply.

I felt the bed shift before feeling him move away from me.

"Don't go" I slurred, already missing his warmth.

I heard his dulled whisper, "Bella?"

"Mmm?" my incoherent mumble was drowned out by my fatigue.

I was suddenly jolted awake when I felt the brush of his lips on mine. There was certain desperation with how his fevered lips claimed mine. His fear to lose me broke through how possessive the kiss was when his lips moulded onto mine, sending flames to set alight within me. There was nothing gentle about how earth-shattering this kiss was.

In response to this, I arched my back to him but this only made him slow his movements. I tried to prolong the moment and he responded for a while but then pulled away, resting his forehead onto mine. Both of us now breathing heavy but he pressed one last kiss on my forehead.

"Get some rest"

I groaned.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews which I have greatly appreciated. Please review. **


	32. Chapter 31 - Past Is Present

**PAST IS PRESENT**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Amazing – made my day. Anyway hope you like the update…**

After a peaceful sleep, I was then pulled back into consciousness when rolling around the bed, the sheets tangling my legs while my hands fisted the sheets. I continue to fumble around but keep coming up empty-handed.

When looking up, I found that I was now alone on the very large bed and this thought had me scowling.

I sat up abruptly and pushed away from the bed while mentally preparing for an angered speech that would lecture Damon as to why he left me alone. Then again, he may just make some joke about how I wanted him in bed with me and as true as that was – I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

My internal conflict deemed to be unnecessary because Damon wasn't even in his bed.

Pushing away from the bed, I sat up and searched the room but still my raven-haired knight was nowhere in sight. Planting my feet onto the floor, I shuffled out of the room and walked into the room opposite, "Stefan?"

"Bella" he called back to me and spun around to glance at me. He was dressed in a white wife beater and was on the floor doing push ups like his life depended on it.

I inclined my head towards him, "How are you feeling?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he pushed up from the floor and wiped his hands on his dark trousers. He offered me a small smile and arched an eyebrow awaiting my answer.

"I feel better now" I shrugged and my gaze swept over the room. It was more antiquely decorated than Damon's but he had more antique leather bound books. On the desk, I caught one brown leathered one that was opened with a date on the page, to which I drew the conclusion that it was a journal or a diary.

This didn't really surprise me with someone who broods as much as Stefan – there must be somewhere for him to let all that out.

"Where's Damon?" I finally asked when I caught that he was staring at me.

Stefan sighed and fell down onto his bed when replying, "He left" the answer had my smile falling from my expression as I heard him say, "Gone to speak with Pearl" he explained.

Trying to push past the disappointment, I sarcastically asked, "Speak?"

"Damon language" Stefan mused with a small smile.

I nodded, sharing into his joke, "Ah, Damon language"

"Listen yesterday-" he began.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about anything that had happened, "Yesterday was yesterday and we're in the now" I pleaded wanting him to let it go.

He looked at me for a second before nodding and bowing his head a little, "I'm sorry" he murmured and pretended to be interested in the books and ornaments scattered on the small bedside table.

"I just really don't want to think about it" I shook my head when thinking back to the torture that I had faced yesterday. We all needed to just push past that and move on with life.

Stefan finally understood this because he stood up from the bed and laid a comforting hand onto my shoulder, "How about a distraction?"

"Sounds good" I beamed, "What have you got in mind?"

He sighed and grimaced, "Actually I've got to go to school…" he informed me with a guilty look before adding, "…but I was gonna offer one of my books" he gestured towards the bookshelf.

This brightened my mood, "Awesome" I grinned and didn't waste a second to begin perusing his collection. Behind me, I could hear his shuffling footsteps so I murmured, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm better" I could hear the small smile in his tone which assured me. My gaze continued to sweep over the different titles as I picked out the ones that stood out and interested me. However, through my search, something that wasn't a book, caught my eye and I barely heard what Stefan was saying.

"I hunted which helped be…"

His voice was drowned out when my numbed steps led me to the old photograph that was dated 1864. I shakily dropped the pile of books that were cradled in my hands onto the small table and with quivering fingers, I shakily picked it up. My eyes only widening further as my gaze looked over the picture for the hundredth time.

"Bella?"

Stefan's voice finally broke through my reverie and the worry tainting it told me that he knew something was wrong. Instead of calming his nerves, I spun around and held out the picture, battling against the need to rip it up, I asked, "What the hell is this?"

**DPOV**

The second I was sure that' to Pearl and her daughter had gotten the message, I jumped back in my car, feeling eager to get back to Isabella. Even my usual 50mph wasn't enough as I pushed my baby to hit the 80mph and it wasn't long before I was parking at the house.

Upon smelling the coffee, I knew that she should be awake by now and just the thought of her, involuntarily brought back the flashing memories of our kiss last night.

I hadn't planned it but I was glad it happened.

I wanted to feel her soft skin against mine again. I wanted to be the one to make her moan like she did yesterday or make her arch her back to me as she yearned for more. I wanted to make her smile and make her happy.

She seemed happy when we had our date – at least I hope that she was.

I had been.

It was the first time in a long time that I had actually felt really happy. I found myself telling her things I wouldn't have thought to tell her. She was just so easy to talk to and those wide brown eyes seemed to be genuinely interested in what I had to say – almost like she really wanted to know me.

What was even stranger was that I wanted to tell her – everything. I wanted her to know me and I wanted to know her. She burdened secrets – secrets that caused her great pain and I hoped that one day she would trust me enough to tell them to me.

One day…

When I thinking about how close I'd come to losing her or thinking about the things that they must've done to her. What that fucker almost did to her…

…at least I got my revenge last night...

I'd expected her to cry and scream at me – at least be angry for not being there for her. To shout at me for not protecting her but she had been so calm…so grateful that I had saved her.

I could not, for the life of me understand the enigma that was Isabella Swan.

All I had was time…

With that, I realized that I was wasting that time sitting in my car so I pushed open the door and jumped out, closing it behind me before heading towards the house.

However, upon opening the door, I wasn't greeted with the same sweetness of yesterday. I was now looking into the dark and menacing glare that was set on me as she held up the all too familiar picture. "You got some explaining to do"

Fuck!

Katherine…just great…

Was there ever going to be a time where she didn't screw up my day?

**A/N: Darn Katherine…Will Damon finally give some answers…? Please review **


	33. Chapter 32 - Communication Is Key

**COMMUNICATION IS KEY**

**A/N: *nervous* h-hey...**

**You guys will ever understand just how much I missed writing – well tying. Those who follow me on twitter should know that my little brother (monster) spilt hot chocolate all over my laptop and I didn't get a chance to save my work. Yes, you heard write – HOT CHOCOLATE – just my luck *pout*. Anyway, I 'borrowed' my uncle's laptop and started again and tried to remember all I could – hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **

**Didn't want to get your hopes up by posting a chapter that explained all this. Anyway I will stop rambling now…read on**

He slammed the door behind me after overcoming the shock that had been written on his face, "You found it huh?" he sighed tiredly.

My mind was still trying to wrap itself up around what was happening which meant that I had no control over my mouth, "Do you know how messed up this is? Why didn't you tell me about this? How is this even possible?" I rambled as I followed after him and into the kitchen.

Damon stalked over to the coffee machine and poured some in a mug, probably just to avoid looking at me as he answered, "She's a doppelganger"

Each of my erratic thoughts and wild explanations were put on halt with his words. I took a few seconds to register them when falling down onto one of the nearby chairs. "So they're related?"

"In a sense" he nodded and slowly turned around to peek at me. "I guess so"

I threw the picture onto the counter and dug my fingers into my hair in frustration, "God!" I exclaimed, "This is just so twisted" the thoughts were back to whirling around my mind, "No words can eve-"

"Can we not talk about this?" he cut me off with his angered mutter.

I snapped my feral stare onto him, "…And why not?"

"We've got other things to worry about?" he pointed out casually. A wicked gleam in his blue eyes as he stalked over to me, like a hunter watching it's prey.

Trying to keep a calm façade, I sternly questioned what was getting in the way of him answering my questions, "Like what?"

He leaned in and wrapped one hand around my waist before his fingers trailed down my sides. His soothing caress was accompanied with his husky murmur, "Finding another dress that can show off your sexy legs for the Founder's party"

"I knew you were staring at my legs" I crossed my arms when hitching an eyebrow at him but then stopped when it dawned onto me what he was doing, "Urgh, I see what you're doing but you're not going to charm your way out of this one". To show him I was serious, I squirmed away from his hold.

Still, he was relentlessness because he pulled me back to his chest, "You can't resist the Salvatore charm" he wiggled his eyebrows and closed in with puckered lips.

In panic mode, I placed a palm onto his chest and pushed him away from me. He groaned with disappointment but I ignored him and peered up at him as I said, "I have a proposition for you"

"Which is?" he drawled out and I felt proud knowing that I had captured his interest.

"Me, you and a bottle of vodka"

He smirked wickedly, "I like where this is going…"

"I'll answer all your questions if you answer mine" I offered, knowing that it would be hypocritical of me to simply ask him to lay out his secrets while mine remained closeted in my subconscious.

This again, engaged him before he narrowed his disbelieving eyes at me, "Really?" he checked and I eagerly nodded. he seemed to deliberate for a second and I thought I had him but he changed his mind and ordered, "Get dressed" he spun around, walking away from me and towards the exit, "Be ready when I get back!"

…and with that, he slammed the door.

**-XxxxxxX-**

Once I realized that Damon probably wasn't coming back any time soon, I finished my coffee with a large gulp. I then numbly washed the mugs and decided to trudge back upstairs and collapsed back onto the bed.

Why was he so infuriating?

Why was it so hard for him to open up to me?

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes which helped in sending waves of calm. Once I was sure I wasn't going to throw a tantrum, I reached for my phone and decided to call Jacob.

However, just as I began to dial, I heard the click of the door as it was opened which was then followed by a loud slam.

Stupidly thinking it was Damon, UI began to race downstairs but imagine by disappointment when realizing it was Stefan.

"Hey" I waved with a sad smile before sitting on the step.

He seemed a little distracted and his eyes widened with my voice. His fingers grabbed onto his jeans before releasing it and I could hear his shallow breaths passing through his gritted teeth.

"You okay?"

His eyes darted to the left before falling back onto me. He visibly slumped his shoulders but then took a defensive stance with his arms crossed over his chest, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged adorning a forced smile in assurance.

"Just asking" I narrowed my gaze at him as I was suddenly sidetracked with worry for Stefan. "You seem different" I perceived noticing the fidgeting fingers and the anxious stare. "Elena told me about the blood"

He sighed and angry flashed across his eyes before being masked with a falsified calm, "It's just going to take some getting used to" he assured me.

I didn't know how the vampirism thing worked so I couldn't be sure that he was telling the truth. "…But you'll be okay?" I urged, furrowing my eyebrows at his strange mannerism.

"I'll be fine" he shrugged it off and I decided to trust him.

Instead of furthering my inquisition, I asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

He grimaced, "History" he explained in a small scoff, "Not like I'm missing anything" I smiled at that but before I could interrogate him further, and he took the conversation to a different direction. "So did you talk to Damon?"

"Tried to" I rolled my eyes and laid my head onto the banister, "Why does it have to be Damon?" I snapped my head up and looked at him with a dark glare, "Why can't _you_ tell me?"

"It's complicated" he sighed but relaxed and took a seat next to me.

Wanting to steer his answers, I tried more specific questions, "How is this possible? How did this start? Does Elena know?" I stopped there when something dawned onto me, "Oh God - does Elena know?" I gaped at him.

"Yes, calm down" he chuckled but I sent him a dry look, "She found the picture" he explained.

Casting an accusatory glare, I questioned what I already knew, "So you didn't tell her?" his reply to this was a small shake of his head as he peered at me with shameful eyes. I ignored his expression and tried to think over how that would've went, "That must've been…"

I didn't need to finish because his face told me everything I needed to know. "On the bright side, it helped in finally telling her everything" he admitted timidly.

"So that's when you told her you're a vampire?"

"Pretty much" he nodded with a reminiscent gleam warming his green orbs.

Even though I was actually getting some answers, I felt that only more questions were being drawn up and through this, I couldn't ignore the nagging thought that was pulled from the back of my mind. "So what is it? This whole Elena and Katherine thing?"

"They're doppelgangers"

"I know that" I rolled my eyes at his obviousness, "…but your feelings?" I trailed off with a resounding gulp. The reason behind this question could be summed up by the smirking dark haired vampire with piercing blue eyes. Just the image imbedded in my thoughts had the breath hitching in my throat.

"My feelings are not based on the looks" he argued and I didn't argue when reading the sincerity in his gaze, "At first, I admit that was what drew me in but..." he bowed his head down but then rose it to look at me, "I soon realized that she was different from Katherine" he too leaned on the other side of the banister as he murmured, "Elena was kind, caring, loving – everything Katherine wasn't"

"Did you love Katherine?" I prodded.

He was quick to answer, "No" he replied confidently, "She compelled me through our whole relationship"

"Compel you to love her?"

"She wanted me to be okay with her vampirism" he answered with a troubled crease on his forehead, "To stay the night with her or to what her feed"

This new piece of information gave me some hope and I found myself eagerly asking, "Did she do the same for Damon?"

"Damon says he wasn't compelled" he confessed.

I sank with his reply before unconsciously asking, "Do you think it's the same with him and Elena?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what I meant. Could he not see how Damon would act with Elena? Surely, I was not the only one…

"Nothing" I shook my head, "Forget I said anything"

"No, please. Go on"

I parted my lips but then closed my mouth again. However, when I found he was still looking at me, I anxiously began to elaborate my thoughts, "I just – I can't help but notice t-"

Fortunately, we were interrupted when the door were flung open and Damon burst in, "There are my two favorite people" he smirked.

Having him back had me reminding myself to breathe before finally remembering I was angry at him. Looking away from him, I glanced back to Stefan as I stood up, "Thanks anyway" I patted his shoulder on my way up the stairs. All the while, feeling Damon's gaze burn onto my back.

**-XxxxxxX-**

I tried to focus on getting changed but my thoughts continuously delved into my subconscious doubts. It seemed that I couldn't escape the nagging feeling, knowing that Damon was in love with a girl that looked exactly like Elena – the girl that he now flirted with.

It all just confused me more because I couldn't understand what I was to him. I didn't know what we were doing and if the date or the stolen kisses meant anything. I didn't want to fall for him and simply….fall.

I ran my fingers through my wine-red hair in frustration and shook my head, hoping that the qualms would rid themselves from my mind. At the time, I didn't care that I was probably messing up the waves but when looking at the mirror, I decided to push it up into a messy bun.

Finally I concentrated on getting dressed into the blue halter-neck dress with silver embellishment, which hit mid thigh. With this, I knew I would have to wear black strap heels. On top of this, I wore a long black jacket with leather sleeves and then grabbed a black leather shoulder back.

With one last look at the mirror, I assured myself I looked good enough before descending the staircase.

The clacking of my heels must've alerted Damon of my presence because he flashed to the bottom and held out his hand, offering me stability.

Releasing a breath, I accepted it and tried not to read to much in the warmth that it brought me. I also made a failed attempt to not notice how his now glazed eyes were appreciatively sweeping over my outfit. I then tried not to notice how he lingered on my legs like last time.

Snapping my fingers in front of his face, I awaked him from his trance and instead of looking guilty, he simply smirked. "You look…"

"What?" I smiled knowingly when I found that I had rendered him speechless.

He leaned in and his nose grazed up my jaw, causing me to become immobilized as I felt his searing breath caress my skin. I clenched my fists and pressed my arms firmly to my side when I felt the sudden urge to thread my fingers through his silky locks again.

"Delectable" he purred against my ear and I shivered. Just as I was about to give in to him, he moved back and the corner of his lips tugged up as he knew what he was doing to me.

I placed a hand on my hip and tried to regain my stance when I playfully asked, "Any adjectives that don't suggest you want to eat me?"

He tapped his chin with a thoughtful expression before he complimented, "Very sexy". Feeling pleased with his answer, he saw through this and held out his arm and I wound my own with his, allowing him to lead me to his beloved Mustang. "You're in heels…" he commented when opening the door for me.

"I'm in heels" I repeated in a flat monotone tone.

He didn't argue or question it but instead chose to close the door after me and get into the passenger seat, driving off towards the Founder's party.

It seemed that we won't be addressing this morning's hot topic so I kept quiet and listened to the radio.

One thing I was sure of – it was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Founder's party – just keep in mind, this is when Elena gives Stefan some blood and he goes all hyper – non-brooding Stefan….**

**Moving on, now you know that I am NOT dead or kidnapped or admitted by or eaten or whatever weird reasons you conjured up in your head.**

**(WARNING) Okay, regarding readers of my other stories, I have to warn you that it may be a while – I wrote so many chapters for the other stories, and I really don't want to write it all out again, unless I have to. Hopefully you're not shouting at your computer or laptop right now. I've been harassing the guy fixing my laptop – think I call him every hour and I think he is ignoring my calls. Anyway, if it takes more than three days, I'll start again. **

**Anyway please review and can't wait to hear from you. I'll try and update soon but my birthday is on Sunday and I'm sure I may actually be 'kidnapped' by my eccentric (CRAZY) friends/family. **

**Have a good evening/morning – wherever you are! **


	34. Chapter 33 - Founder's Party

**FOUNDER'S PARTY**

**A/N: Thank you for all the birthday wishes and the great reviews. Here's another chapter coming your way… **

Lights were hung all over the large white mansion, looking like fireflies. The four pillars were also decorated with the golden glows twirled around it.

When we stepped inside, I caught how the lights were slightly dimmed and the rooms were decorated with candles that gave a soft glow to the beige walls. Antique ornaments were scattered all around and similarly to the Salvatore's home, it had a traditional interior but the mansion was brighter and more organized. Also, instead of looking like an auction, this mansion had a sophisticated and Victorian style.

Practically the whole town was here – actually I didn't doubt that the whole town was here because on our way, the town had been deserted and the shops had been closed.

"Wow…some party" I commented my eyes still drinking in the lavishness of the interior when he stepped inside. It was all very elegant and formal that I was glad that I'd chosen the heels over the converse. "Swanky" I whispered when catching sight of the ballroom which had a large crystal chandelier hanging above.

We walked inside and heard the classical piece done by violins filling the room by the DJ. Who hires a DJ to play classical music? In my opinion, classical music was only to be performed by an orchestra.

"How is anyone supposed to dance to this?" I hissed and felt sorry for the young awkward couples on the dance floor. Most of them awkwardly swaying

It was too sophisticated.

"You're not really supposed to dance, just mingle with a bunch of stuck up snobs" Damon retorted.

Sending him a bored look, I smiled when I caught sight of the bar, "Then I need a drink"

With that, I left Damon's side and all but ran towards the bar, feeling his eyes following my every step. Once I reached the counter, I hurried through my order, "Scotch. Neat"

"As cute as you are…" he appraised me and rested his elbows on the counter when looking at me, "I'm gonna need some ID"

Adorning a seductive smirk, I trailed my finger down his arm and smiled sweetly when locking eyes with him, "I don't think you do"

His pupils dilated and for a moment I worried that it hadn't worked. However, he moved back with a smile and reached down to get a glass. I watched in awe as he poured me a glass of scotch, "Here you are" he slid the glass over to me with a pleased smirk as he continued to stare at me.

I now wore a victorious smile when thanking him with a nod.

Happily spinning around in my stool, I locked eyes with Damon, who was standing across the room. I continued to stare at him when keeping my lips to the brim of the glass and taking a bitter-sweet sip. "I'm getting better at this" I happily sighed with a small smile.

"That you are" he nodded, raising his glass with a smirk. A second then passed before he whispered, "Did I mention how much I love the dress?"

"Don't believe you did" I shook my head lightly with a shrug of my shoulders.

He walked towards me and I remained nonchalant when he moved in to murmur, "Well then, you look incredibly sexy in that dress"

I pushed him away with one hand. "You and your lines" I scoffed. "I bet you get all the girls with your smooth-talk, don't you?"

"Most of the time" he nodded with a smug expression when taking a place next to me. His leg 'accidentally' brushing against mine and I tried to fight against the jolt that shot through me.

Thankfully, we were interrupted and I happily welcomed her, "Elena…"

"White wine please" she tiredly leaned over the counter to give her order.

"I'm gonna need some ID"

"She's with me" I unleashed my stare onto the bartender and drew in his mind with my own. "Give her the drink" I ordered and smiled when he followed through.

Damon sent me a congratulatory smirk before focusing on Elena as he asked, "You don't seem to be enjoying the festivities" he called to her and sarcastically added, "250 years, that's a big deal"

"I'm fine…" she sighed and took a seat on my other side. "…just worried about Stefan"

I wondered if she too, had noticed the changes so I tried to get her to clarify, "What's up?"

She nodded towards the dance floor and both me and Damon whipped our head to follow her line of sight, only to realise that the music had changed and Stefan was now dancing with a few women. "I didn't even know he knew how to do anything else with his feet apart from walking" I gasped and downed the rest of my drink.

"Since when is my brother fun?" Damon laughed, easily amused by this but I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about what this transition meant.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Damon was still entertained by the new Stefan because he chuckled once again, "Eventually, one way or another"

"Should we be worried?" Elena voiced what I had also been thinking.

He laughed once again, "Yeah" he nodded and we turned to him, only to see him crack a smile as he joked. "I mean check out his dancing skills. You'd think he'd get better after 140 years"

"Elena!" Stefan called to her and began to wave her over. "Elena! Elena!"

"Go dance with your boyfriend" I elbowed her, "You may never get a chance like this again"

She hopped off the seat and allowed Stefan to twirl her into his arms. Instantly her worry was replaced with a wide grin as she accepted the dance.

"Do you wanna dance?" Damon questioned, glancing at my tapping foot.

I nodded, "Actually I do". However, seeing as I was still angry with him, I ignored the hand he presented to me and danced towards the guy who had been staring at me for a while. When I was close enough, I widened my grin and stopped a few feet from him so I could introduce myself, "Bella"

He took my hand with charmingly placed a kiss on it, "I'm Tyler" he replied.

"I want to dance"

He understood and was quick to take hold of me as he led me to the dance floor. While dancing I caught a peek at an aggravated Damon and smiled triumphantly.

I force myself to ignore his dark glares and focus on controlling Tyler's wandering hands.

"I am so lucky right now" he whispered against my ear.

I moved back to look at him, "And why is that?"

"Because I am dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room right now" he spun me around and pulled me back to his chest.

Adorning a playful smirk, I answered, "Well, I can't argue with that logic"

Suddenly, his eyes fluttered to a close and he pursed his lips, inching closer to me but before I could push him away, we were distracted with the loud commotion, only a few feet away.

"Sorry, I'm clumsy" Elena laughed joyously.

Her smile dropped when the guy angrily growled, "Then get off the dance-floor" he slurred a little, indicating he'd been hitting it pretty hard, which would explain his pissy mood.

However, Stefan ignored this when gripping the guy's arm, "That's no way to talk to a lady"

"Whatever" he tried to break away from Stefan's hold but failed.

"I think you need to apologise" Stefan's eyes sought his and I could tell that he was compelling him.

"I'm sorry"

Let go and grab him – "Now say it like you mean it"

Breaking away from Tyler, I rushed over to the happy couple in time to catch Elena's words, "Stefan, its fine"

"Now walk away" Stefan pushed at him.

Elena tried to capture his attention once again, "Maybe, we should just go home"

"N-no no no n-no, we should stay" he slurred, placing a limp hand on her arm and then his eyes darted between the two of us, "Stay and have some fun" he dragged out and then composed his features into a convincing smile "And we should dance"

"I'm tired so I don't really want to dance" Elena urged.

"Fine" he pouted but then his eyes brightened when he looked at me again, "Bella, you can dance with me" he proposed, childishly reaching out for me.

I shook my head, "I don't think so"

He whined, "Aw come on. I saw you dancing before…" he shimmied towards me and I took another step away from him, which he simply ignored. "…so you can't tell me that you can't dance" he wagged an accusatory finger at me and stared at me with hooded eyes.

"l promise to dance with you tomorrow when you're sober" I chuckled at his new demeanour but stopped when I caught Elena's disapproving glare.

"I am not drunk" he tried to be convincing but his sway didn't help his case.

I caught his arm to help him find an equilibrium. "Sure you're not" I rolled my eyes and turned to the troubled girlfriend and ordered, "Elena get your boyfriend home and in bed"

Not waiting for an answer, I searched for the familiar blue eyes but only caught a flash of black leather disappearing into the crowd.

_Was he leaving?_

Without a second thought, I followed the sight and tried to focus on hearing his voice.

_….Please, just one more drink…_

_….It is such a wonderful party Carol and I can't believe you did it all in two weeks…._

_…Dude check out the legs of the girl in the blue dress…_

Shaking my head, I almost gave up but then my hearing picked up the sexy husky voice with a smirk underlying his lethal tone. "You really don't want to mess with me"

"And you don't want to mess with me" an unfamiliar voice answered. "I've already got the council wrapped around my finger and one word will have the whole town chasing you, your brother and maybe even the little brunette with pitchforks"

I already knew that Damon wouldn't take the threats well but what I didn't expect was seeing his hands reach up and grab the person's neck before throwing him off the balcony.

Forcing the shock to wear off, I coerced my body to move and jump over the balcony, in time to grab the falling person by the collar, when he was a few feet off the ground. I then uncoiled my fingers and allowed his heaving body to crumple to the ground, ignoring how Damon cursed under his breath behind me, which meant that he had followed me.

Reaching down, I then yanked at the stranger's collar and took out my anger on slamming his form on the wall. "I don't appreciate your threats" I snarled. "Next time there won't be anyone to catch you"

"I'm going to kill you" he vowed, "All of you"

With a low growl, I jerked my knee up and I smiled in satisfaction when he doubled over. I didn't give him a chance to get up because I had thrown him to the wall, surprised by how light he felt.

Another growl rippled through me but it was caught in my throat when my gaze flitted to the refection on the window's glass…Bared fangs…red blood-thirsty eyes…bulging veins contrasting on my pale skin…an insatiable hunger flaring within them - a predator in its realest form.

Gulping down the rage, I composed myself quickly and willed the peace to settle the tremors convulsing my form.

Damon was still oblivious to her study because he laughed and clapped his hands on either side of my shoulders sounding jubilant, "We make a great team"

"You don't know the meaning of the word team" I shrugged away from him, still disgusted with myself when I glanced at the unconscious body discarded to the side.

Damon still couldn't see what was wrong with me so he questioned, "What is with you?"

Not able to hold in my frustrations anymore, I let it out in an angered yell, "You bring me here - into your mess and I'm trying to understand but you don't want to tell me anything"

"Isa…"

I moved away from his outstretched hand. "I'm going to the house"

"I'll drop you off" he offered but I shook my head at him.

"No. It's okay" I replied in a broken and tired whisper. "I want to walk"

**A/N: Who wants more of bad Bella? **


	35. Chapter 34 - Unexpected

**UNEXPECTED**

**A/N: Took your comments int0 consideration – wanting a bad Bella. We'll have to wait and see where the story take us. Just remember that Bella is still a new-born; erratic emotions and still confused about what they are. She still needs time to adjust.**

Being alone only sent my thoughts into a whirlwind spiral and I watched as the night continued to flash into my mind, reminding me of my regrettable actions.

Releasing a shaky sigh, I reached forwards and wrapped my nimble fingers around the silver handle to turn off the hot spray. I, then stepped out of the glass cubicle and reached for the fluffy white robe before slipping into it. The instant warmth was short lived when the memories didn't fail to cease.

I used one hand to run my fingers through the wet tendrils that stuck to my face while using the other to wipe away the condensation fogging up the mirror. The brush of my palm then revealed a clearer reflection but it still remained blurred and distorted and I couldn't recognise the person staring back at me anymore.

I was not me anymore.

The Bella that I knew wouldn't have killed anyone or lied or threatened anyone. She wouldn't stand up for herself or fought back against anyone.

Each day I felt myself draw further away from the life that I had once known and the person that I was.

…And even though this new life made me feel strong, powerful and finally in control of my life, I knew there were one thing that did own me.

Just the mere thought of it, easily had the veins emerging and hardening the exterior under my now bloodshot eyes. Dark pupils dilated as a wild storm raged within them, brightening the scarlet that had engulfed the normal and human chocolate brown orbs.

With a trembling hand, I reached up to brush my fingers across the veins, a gasp trembling through my quivering lips, which involuntarily parted, giving me a peek at the lengthening incisors. Opening my mouth further, I released the fangs from the closed confinement and winced with them dull ache jolting through them and my gums.

I sucked in a deep breath to calm my erratic nerves and to help bring myself back.

Once that worked, I took a hair tie from the cabinet and pulled my damp darkened locks into a limp ponytail. Cold water drops were now trailing down my neck and then down my back.

When dropping my arms again, my shoulders slumped as I breathed out another fatigued sigh and with one last look at the reflection, I switched off the light. I, then left the darkness and welcomed the bright bedroom, grabbing the cocoa butter lotion on my way to the bedroom.

Falling back on the bed, I quickly lathered up my body and then mechanically slipped into the grey Charlie Brown sleep tee with black cotton shorts.

When I was done, I realised that I wasn't feeling so tired and I was in desperate need for a distraction so I picked up Stefan's copy of Steinbeck's, East of Eden, crossed my legs on the bed and flipped to the page that I had folded. My head then fell back onto the headboard as my mind was easily engulfed by the descriptive tale of Mr. Samuel Hamilton.

Just as I was starting the part where Samuel begins to talk to the twins, I was interrupted with the brush of footsteps approaching the room. "You're back early, no more people to kill?" I questioned in a sarcastic tone but kept my eyes trained on the page before me.

He sank onto the bed, making me bounce which made me lose the sentence so I turned to glare at him. He ignored the daggers I was sending him and propped up his elbow, resting his head on his palm as he looked up at me and cockily smirked, "No, covered my hit list for today"

Scoffing at his candid attitude, I flickered my gaze back to my book but he snapped it close. "Damon…" I breathed through flared nostrils, "I am tired and don't really feel like fighting"

"I know" he nodded and I watched as he straightened up and moved next to me, pushing himself up to rest his back on the headboard and stretching his legs out. "I came to talk" he announced with an unexpected wariness.

I laughed at that, "That doesn't seem to get us anywhere either"

He brought to my attention, the glass bottle on the bedside table that I hadn't noticed until he reached over me to pick it up. "Brought the vodka" he offered, shaking it in emphasis.

I stared up at him for a few seconds, searching his marble features and it was when I read into the vulnerability cracking in his icy blue eyes that I came to realise he was serious.

Without another word, I sighed and placed the book back on the bedside table and resting my hands on my lap as I waited for his next move. He simply nodded in encouragement so I took the bait with an eager nod, "Fine" I snatched the bottle from his hands and opened it so I could draw in a large gulp of the burning taste, much to his amusement.

"Can I start?"

"Sure" he nodded, wearing an amused smirk but his apprehensive eyes told a different story. The anxiety radiating off him, made me second-guess my actions but my curious nature didn't want to let this go.

I began to feel somewhat excited in being able to figure him out and learning more about the man that he was. "How did Katherine come into your lives?" I finally asked what had prominently burned a hole in my thoughts, ever since I found out about Katherine.

At first, I expected some hesitation but his reply with quipped and almost rehearsed. "She came to us in 1864, claimed she was an orphan and needed a place to stay. My father had invited her to stay with us" he paused and ran his fingers through his wispy locks when adding, "She first met Stefan, I was at war at the time"

"Who dated her first?"

He smirked, "I don't think so" he wagged his finger at me disapprovingly, "It's my turn" he offered a complacent smile which quickly fell as he grew solemn when taking advantage of his turn. "How did you meet the Cold Ones?"

Of course, I had expected this to be one of his questions but I suppose I hadn't mentally prepared myself for it. This explained why I needed a little liquor encouragement before replying, "I moved back to Forks to live with my dad and I met the Cullens at High School"

He was taken back with this confession as he wondered aloud, "High school?"

It was my turn to mock him as I mirrored his actions of wagging my finger patronisingly at him, "I don't think so. My turn" my reply was met with him rolling his eyes but still didn't stop me, "Who dated her first?" I repeated my previous question which had been rudely interrupted.

He reached for the bottle but answered before drinking, "Can't be sure. I'm sure both of our answers differ" he shrugged and before I could say anything else, he turned the tables back to me, "How long were you and Edmund together?" he mused with a raised brow and took his waylaid sip, sighing at the after taste.

"Ed_ward" _I corrected with a resounding gulp, "And it was a bit over two years" I added nonchalantly but then quickly focused back onto him. "Did you know that Katherine was seeing Stefan?"

"I know what you're thinking" he read into the judgemental look, I unintentionally sent him and shot back his own grimace when replying. "...but part of me always thought maybe she'd realise that she didn't need him and that it was real for me. I didn't need to be compelled like she did with Stefan" he had a faraway look when his glazed gaze trailed off. "It was real for me" he whispered, looking the most vulnerable I had ever seen him. Each of those five words seemed to crumble more of the walls that he continuously fought to hold up.

I'd been so deep in thought, scrutinising how each feature fell that I almost jumped when he whipped his stare back onto me. "How come Edmu-ward didn't turn you?"

…and just like that, the most real part of him was shadowed behind his mask.

"He didn't want that life for me" I murmured, still worried about him.

My words seemed to strike a pang of guilt sparking in his eyes but that too was glazed over as he broke out, "That's a load of-"

"Why did Katherine leave?" I cut him off, not wanting or needing to hear his opinions on the matter.

He was silent for a moment but kept to his promise when painfully admitting, "I've wondered the same thing for the past 140 years" he then began to voice his ideas on the situation, "Maybe she doesn't know where I am? Maybe she's looking for me…?" Damon sounded almost wistful.

"You can't keep doing that to yourself" I placed a comforting hand on his, wanting to take away the anguish that battled within him.

He pretended not to notice my touch. Instead, he continued on with his part of the interrogation, "Why did Edward leave?" he retorted.

"He decided I wasn't good enough so I moved on" I replied truthfully.

Damon's scoff had me pulling away from him. He also ignored my hurt expression and sneered at me, "I found you drinking yourself to oblivion. I took you to the hotel. You found out I was a vampire and you were ready to die" he released another humourless chuckle. "You call that moving on?"

"It's better than what you're doing" I responded, blinking away the angry tears brimming in my eyes.

He lifted his back off the headboard and leaned towards me so that he could cast his menacing glare onto me, probably with the intention of scaring me into being quiet as he taunted, "And what am I doing exactly?"

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of thinking he could scare me, I found the words finally breaking through, "You will stop at nothing until you find her! You don't think about who you hurt in the process! And now…" I stopped myself and stared at him with my breath quickening and my heart racing.

"Now what?" he snarled at me.

"Katherine and Elena look exactly the same!" I exclaimed, shooting up from the bed and placing my hands on my hips to glare at him, "How can think that it's okay?"

"Why is it so bad?" his octave was raised defensively but he didn't give me a chance to answer when masking his frustration with a mischievous expression and a small smirk, "Are you jealous?"

"NO!" I shouted but then lowered my voice, "No, Damon" I shook my head, still panting heavily as I tried to gather my thoughts. I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to even out my breaths and sure enough when looking up at him, I found that he was staring back. Locking eyes with him again, I whispered my reply, "It's wrong because you're falling for Elena"

This didn't sit too well with him because he jumped off the bed, landing on the other side as he cried out his frustration, "Never mind, we're done here!"

"Yeah" I nodded and picked up the book and called back to him, "Yeah we are"

He slammed the door behind him and I listened to his heavy steps trail down the staircase. Another door slam and then another door slam before I heard the revving of the engine and the squeal of his tires as he drove away.

I quickly wiped away the stray tears that dampened my cheeks.

The book that was in my hands was then flung across the room when releasing a frustrated groan and then falling back on the bed. I simply laid there, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to get a grip on myself but it felt like each emotion was now gripping me and closing into me.

Apparently, I couldn't get a minute of peace because the silence was broken with the shrill sound of my ringtone.

Fumbling around, I picked up the phone from the top drawer and subconsciously pressed the answer button before lifting it to my ear, "Hello?" I winced at how gruff the greeting was as it scraped against my sore throat.

"What exactly is your definition of later?"

A sob left with the sound of his voice. "Jake" I sobbed again which sounded like a mixture of a cry and an amused laugh. I didn't realize how much I had actually missed him. "Urgh, I'm sorry, I forgot" I wiped away the tears again and gave him a vague explanation, "I've just had a lot on my plate recently"

Three was a newfound urgency in his tone when he heard the stress underlying mine. "What's wrong?"

I pushed myself up with one hand and copied Damon's previous position by resting my back on the headboard and allowing my head to fall back. "Are you sure you want to know?" I laughed sourly, fighting against the threatening tears.

Damn these emotions!

"Bells, you can tell me anything" he pleaded.

I exhaled, considering the idea of telling him everything but now didn't seem like the right time. "I'm not sure this is a conversation to have on the phone"

"Fine" he sounded defeated and when I thought that the conversation would be drawing to an end, Jacob surprised me with his following words. "Then open the window" he ordered with a smile in his voice.

Stunned, I whipped my head around and raced toward the window to part the velvet curtains. I felt excitement overwhelm my sadness when gasping at the dark figure looming outside. Without wasting another second, my fingers had grasped the lock and had turned it so I could hastily push the window open.

"You're here" I grinned but then moved a step to the left, allowing him to fling himself through, landing into the room with a small sigh.

Once he found his balance, he stretched up to meet my gaze. He cocked his head to the side and flashed me the warm grin that I knew too well and grown to love. "Hey Bells" he finally greeted me.

"Jake", this time it was a low strangled sob. Salty tears stung my eyes when I flashed forwards and wrapped my arms around him, desperately clinging to the life that I had known.

**A/N: Yay! Bella's past is catching up to her – will Damon appreciate the half-naked muscled werewolf living under his roof? What do you think? Review for more.**


	36. Chapter 35 - Jealous Rage

**JEALOUS RAGE**

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter than usual – Hope You enjoy. I've began to answer people's reviews – those who ask questions anyway so leave one if you are in need of an answer. **

The second I heard movement downstairs, I decided it was time to wake up.

Jake was out like a log – snoring on my bed with all the duvets wrapped around him. His whole form sprawled out on the bed when I uncoiled myself out of his tight embrace.

When entering the kitchen, I paused when I found Damon pouring himself a cup of coffee. He too, froze when his eyes landed on my tired form and while he searched my expression, I found that last night was flooding back. This then brought up the remaining anger that I had for him.

"Morning" his voice was gruff and uncertain as he tried to gauge my attention.

I simply stared at him, torn between jumping his bones and slapping him.

My silent deliberation was rendered useless because my response was interrupted by the two lovebirds entered the room, hand in hand with Bonnie trailing in after them.

Elena was the first one to break the silence, "Hey guys"

Stefan seemed more composed than yesterday as he smiled at us but I noticed the agitation, evident with how he fidgeted his fingers and his wild eyes darted from left to right.

Damon averted his attention from me and onto his brother. "You look sobered up" he sat down at the dining table and frowned. "I don't like it" he stated and we all rolled our eyes. "Drunk Stefan is more fun"

"Sorry you had to see that Bella" Stefan sighed.

I took a small sip of my coffee before asking, "You feeling okay now, right?"

"Yes" he nodded, "I just had a little too much to drink"

"Glad to see you're back"

Damon diverted the conversation to Bonnie, "So witchy?" his words earned another eye roll from the rest of us, "What are you doing here so early?"

In reply to this, she walked over and picked up a croissant from the bowl and strode over to the seat next to me. "Stealing your food" To prove her point, she took a bite out of the pastry and winked at me.

"Want some coffee?" I offered and began to pour for her when she nodded.

Once I set it down before her, I placed my hands on the table and called for them, "Um, guys…" all pairs of eyes in the room whipped up to me and I felt more uneasy as I murmured, "I gotta tell you something"

It felt wrong to simply tell them that I – a visitor – now had a visitor. Then again, it was sprung on me and I just hopped that they would let Jacob stay for a while. I missed him.

They all dropped the cutlery causing a chorus of clinks as their burning gazes were trained on me In particular, the ice blue ones were the most piercing.

"What is it?" Elena urged.

Reaching up, I began to toy with my necklace and biting down on my lip as I began my explanation, "Well we kinda have a vis-"

However, my explanation was interrupted with a shirtless Jacob entering the room and grinning, "Morning"

He didn't seem to notice the stunned expressions or how Elena and Bonnie's jaws had hit the floor. Instead, he made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, resting his chin on my shoulder as he kissed my cheek. "Morning Bells" he murmured lazily, still half-asleep.

I on the other hand was alert to the murderous rage that Jacob now displayed, glaring daggers at Damon. I could practically see the plans to kill him forming in his thoughts. This wasn't exactly one-sided because Damon was trying to stare him down while he dug his nails into the wood.

As much as I enjoyed this possessiveness, I didn't want a mess being made in the kitchen or Jake losing a limb so I awkwardly removed myself from his hold, pretending that I wanted to introduce him. "Jacob meet Stefan, Elena" I directed and he offered a wave. "That's Bonnie and…" I paused when I caught an unfathomable expression on Jacob's face. When he continued to stare at Bonnie, I napped my fingers in front of his face with a laugh as I added. "…and Damon" my grin faltered when I said his name but I hastily added, "Guys meet Jacob". When no one said anything and I caught Elena and Bonnie's hungry gazes, I discreetly inputted, "…who is now going to go and put on a shirt"

Thankfully, my best friend had a brain and quickly caught on as he blinked away the confusion, offered a sheepish smile and winked at me before he rushed out of the room, with a piece of toast in his hand.

Just as I was about to address the others and give an explanation but my arm was roughly gripped and yanked to the side, causing me to stumble out the kitchen and into the living room/parlor/library or whatever.

His nails were digging into my skin and I feared that he would draw blood but before I could push him away, he only pulled me closer to him so I was inches away from him. "You slept with him?" Damon growled his accusation.

"Yes, I slept with him" I only said this to anger him which worked because his jaw clenched, a growl rumbled in his throat and his grip tightened causing me to wince as I made an attempt to appease him, "…but I didn't have sex with him" I angrily tore myself from his hold with a resounding growl.

Regardless of him loosening his grip, I could still feel the numbness in my arm as he continued, "Have you had sex with him?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I jutted out my chin and stared him down. "Whoever I have sex with, isn't any of your business!" I exclaimed.

The vagueness of my answer only seemed to anger him further as another crease formed on his overly crowded forehead and for the first time, I could see a resemblance to Stefan. "So you did" he accused.

"Compared to the hundreds of women that you've had" I shot back, suddenly blinded by the rage of him having the audacity to yell at me.

He clenched his jaw, dropped his arms but still had clenched fists as he tried to draw in calming breaths. "What is he doing here?" he finally gasped out.

"Checking up on me" I snapped, matching his curt tone.

"Does he know?"

Ignoring the guilt playing about in his eyes, I nodded, "Yes he knows, I'm a vampire!" I exclaimed at the audacity of even hiding something regarding my newfound immortality, to my best friend "I tell him everything and _he_ actually listens". A small smile played on my lips as I thought of how

My words obviously stung him but he pretended not to care by rolling his eyes. "I need to talk to you" he hissed.

"I need to make sure Jacob doesn't burn himself" I replied and dodged him as I headed for the stairs. Last night wasn't going to be easily erased – how could he even think that talking would help. It seemed to fail us every single time we tried.

The last thing I heard from him was a muttered, "Fuck" before his footsteps retreated back to the kitchen.

**-XxxxxxX-**

After Jacob was done in the shower, I took his place and freshened up before changing into a casual tank top, denim button up and shorts with black converse. I was thankful for the casual attire because for the past few days, I'd been dressing up – make up and dresses but today, nothing was planned – well apart from spending time with Jacob.

Yesterday had been heavy.

I told him everything, starting with how Damon had taken me back to his hotel. Through the whole thing, Jacob had interjected with a new judgmental comment. I could see the tremors shoot through him when I finally told him about Damon turning me. I had to hold him down and beg him to not go hunting him down. I was actually surprised that he had kept his promise this morning and not killed him.

Today, we would chill out – maybe have a movie in the background while we talk some more and maybe order pizza and I could shock him by actually eating one. He didn't exactly know all the mechanics of my type of vampire.

Anyway, I would give him the reigns.

Running my fingers down my hair, one last time, I began to make my way downstairs in a slow manner. Silently, loving the idea of not having anything planned today and I could actually relax.

However, that didn't seem likely when I heard the loud crash followed by several bangs, coming from the kitchen. "I will rip you to fucking shreds" Jacob growled which was then accompanied with more cluttering

I raced into the room and gasped at the sight of scattered cutlery and utensils, along with shredded denim strayed beneath the large padded feet of the large wolf, growling and gnashing its sharp incisors at a stunned Damon. "What the hell?" his eyes bulged at the sight.

I was then preoccupied with the sight of the muscles coiling under the reddish-brown fur, ready for attack. Just as I caught his front paws hover an inch from the ground and another growl ripped across its teeth, I had pushed Damon to the side. A sharp grunt left my lips when I felt the sharp claws tear across my tank top and slashing my skin as I crashed to the side with the force of the impact.

"Isa!" Damon rushed to my side and just as I thought he was going to help me up, I caught how his gaze fell down to my chest. When following his line of sight, I found that the tear to the cotton tank, led to my black and red lace bra to be exposed.

"Could you please not stare at my boobs while I'm bleeding?" I berated him and then buried my head on my shoulder to muffle the groan.

When another cry escaped me, I saw Jacob shift back, gaping at me with horror filled eyes. "God! Bella, I am so sorry" he started muttering other apologies.

It was when he started moving towards us that I finally interrupted him. "Don't come any closer until you've got some pants on" I covered my eyes and Damon seemed to ignore his presence completely, simply trying to help me up. When Jacob didn't make a move to leave, I quickly added, "It's already starting to heal" I assured and once he registered my words, he quickly rushed upstairs.

Once I was somewhat stood up, Damon slipped his hand at the back of my knees and hauled me up gently. He used the other hand to cradle my back and pulled me close to his muscled chest. Instead of protesting, I sighed with the close proximity of his sweet scent and complied by wrapping my arms around his neck.

Within seconds, he had raced us both into the living room and gently laid me onto the stretched sofa. Once he was sure, I was comfortable enough, I read into the softness warming his sky blue eyes. However, his dark pebbled eyes contradicted this when he sternly asked, "Why did you try and save me?"

I thought about lying to him but decided against it and gave him another piece of myself. "What language do I need to speak to make you understand that I care about you?"

"I would've been okay" his voice still edged but not as cold as before.

Slumping my shoulders with a sigh, I placed a hand on his and bowed my head to meet his hidden gaze. "Well I wouldn't have" I argued softly.

He finally looked at me and also sighed, "You should probably take it easy until it heals" he murmured, his eyes flickered to my wound which wasn't healing as quickly as it should've been. "I'll go get you a blood bag to quicken it" he informed me, making a move to stand from the place behind him.

"Thanks" I accepted, disregarding how much I didn't want him to go.

It wasn't long after Damon's disappearance that Jacob emerged from the doorway. "That looks bad"

"Jackass" I hissed under my breath, knowing that he would hear.

He chuckled but it sounded off so I looked up, only to find him walking towards me and then sitting next to me. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of me" his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at me in disapproval. "Do you need some kind of medical attention?" he questioned, warily glancing at the blood.

"Oh yeah, let's see what fucked up cells they would find in the blood tests" I joked with a humorless laugh. "Plus, I'm already healing so it'll be okay" I assured him.

"You're gonna be fine?" he searched for my assurance.

I nodded. "Yeah it won't take long"

After a few seconds of silence, he looked around the room, searching for something.. I only understood his intentions when he voiced a thought, "Where's the bloodsucker?"

"Don't call him that" I retorted all too quickly.

He raised a quizzical brow, "Touchy, aren't we?"

Instead of acknowledging this, I chose to redirect his easily distracted train of thought. "You promised me you would be nice" I scolded.

"Bells, he did this to you" he growled angrily, his fingers curling around the jeans he wore. "I don't care what you say, he took your life away. Killed you – he's a monster. They're all monsters" he ranted.

I paused, suddenly defensive as I challenged him, "Then what am I?"

He caught my glare and shook his head, trying to justify himself as he argued, "You're different" he replied with a creased brow.

"No" I broke away from his hold, "No, I'm not Jake". Wanting to make him understand what I was trying to say, I sucked in a sharp breath as I confessed, "Damon has gone downstairs to get me a blood bag"

This caught his attention as he whipped his head up, "Blood bag?"

"With human blood." I nodded sternly. "I've been drinking human blood ever since I turned" my wavering tone evened out with my confidence, "I am not different" I pushed myself up, sitting up as I continued, "In fact I'm worse. They've controlled themselves – I'm still emotional, blood-crazed and impulsive" as I spoke, he looked off into the distance with a clenched jaw. "Damon made a mistake but he's trying to make up for it" I added and paused when a whispered step caught our attention.

Damon now entered the room and held up the blood bag with a small smirk directed at Jacob.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and was about to apologise to Jacob, but he had other ideas. "I'm gonna go" he spat out in disgust, not daring to look at me.

He didn't even give me a chance to protest because the door was slammed, thus leaving me and Damon alone.

**A/N: Alone with Damon…mmm… Love for a jealous Damon? Angry at Jacob? Please review. **

**Also, I'm going to attempt the 100 theme challenge – find info on my story list. Check it out and leave some character ideas for my first word: LOVE.**


	37. Chapter 36 - Disclosures

**DISCLOSURES**

**A/N: Back again – sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy this as a thank you for the great reviews! Love each and everyone and I enjoy reading your ideas and thoughts. **

"See, good as new" he cheered, unconsciously soothing my now healed stomach with his palm.

The blood had definitely helped quicken the healing process so I thanked him with a smile. "Thanks" he returned it and then began to dispose of the blood bags I'd left scattered on the floor. As he walked towards the kitchen, I trailed after him and placed a hand to the doorway. "Listen, about yesterday…"

"And with Jacob" he interjected and waited until I nodded before spouting off a rant. "Yes, about that, you forgot to mention that you 'friend' is a dog"

I was uneasy about revealing Jacob's secret but seeing as I'd shared more than enough with Jake, I decided that Damon deserved to know who was going to be living with us. "He is a werewolf" I answered, biting down nervously on my bottom lip.

"Don't they only turn on a full moon?" he quizzed, standing back up and walking towards me.

I sighed but agreed before correcting myself. "Actually the more appropriate term for them is; shape shifter"

"What does that even mean?"

I frowned when I realised that I didn't really pay attention to the Quileute legends and suddenly I felt guilty when mumbling, "I don't really know" I admitted as it was all very confusing.

Damon sighed in response but then took an unexpected turn when he grew pensive. His gaze grew conflicted as he placed a hand to the wall behind me and then bowed his head so he could peer down at me. "I suppose this is the part of the movie where the guy apologises and the girl then forgives him"

"Well it has to be a damn good apology and it should be accompanied by some big gesture" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

He leaned in slightly and then chuckled, "Back garden and holding a boom box in the air while it plays some cheesy love song"

"Or you could climb up the fire escape with a rose" I offered the scene from Pretty Woman. Both of us then burst out laughing at the image that had transpired with our words. Just having the thoughts of Damon in those various situations both amused and fascinated me.

When his laughter subdued, he grew serious and then sternly said, "I don't do apologies"

"Its okay" I sighed and moved away from him, tired and not wanting to fight with him. "I should go find Jake, anyway"

He held onto my arm and spun me back around to face him. "I'm sure he's fine" he muttered dryly and I could tell that he didn't really give a fuck where my best friend was but I didn't comment on this.

"Don't you have things to do?"

He shook his head and smirked, keeping his arm around my waist and holding me close. "Not really"

"Well I had plans" I pushed away from him and straightened up.

He followed after me into the living room and urged, "To…?"

"Spending some time with someone normal"

"He's a werewolf" Damon exclaimed and unexpectedly raised his voice which was now laced with his anger.

Spinning back around to address him, I pointed out, "Closest thing to normal, I got"

"You could get a job, enrol in a school" he suggested, obviously just wanting me to drop any ideas that I had of wanting to spend time with Jacob.

"I guess I have eternity to do all that"

Guilt once again sparked in his eyes but he then forced it away and reached over to grab his jacket from a hook. "Now that I think of it, I've got to meet up with someone"

"Ah, your 'friend'" I added air quotes to emphasise my sarcasm but only made him roll his eyes at my childishness.

When he slipped it on, I reached over for my own jacket but my movements were stilled when I was pressed up onto a wall and had his hand over my mouth. Damon's body now firmly pressed into mine as he sent me a warning look. Understanding what he meant when he tapped at his ear, I quieted down my muffled protests and relied on my sensitive hearing to capture what he was searching for.

"Sure, I'll be happy to escort you…" I heard Stefan's voice and then looked back at Damon, not understanding why we were eavesdropping on his brother. "Love you too" he replied and I knew from his cheery tone that he was talking to Elena.

The door closed behind him and then we listened to him take a few steps and then pause. "DAMON?" he called out and Damon's hand tightened around my mouth. "BELLA?" he called again but Damon cut me off with another warning glare.

His steps then trailed down the staircase as he walked down the hallway and then descended more steps. Once I knew he was out of earshot, I questioned Damon's strange behaviour again. "Wh-". Again, he was quick to cover my mouth again but then dropped it and curled a finger, motioning for me to follow him.

Curious and bewildered, I still complied, trusting him as we tip toed down the stairs and towards the cellar. Being a vampire meant that our steps were barely audible whispers when grazing across the carpet floor in a very discreet manner. This helped in keeping us quiet as we caught sight of Stefan in the act.

I gasped at the sight of him, pulling out a blood bag from the large freezer.

"So when were you going to share?" Damon quirked while I remained in shock.

Stefan shook away his own surprise and opened the lid further. "Go on, help yourself" he stated, forcing his trained words to tranquilize into nonchalance.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're a blood addict" Damon retorted.

Stefan slammed the freezer door closed but still kept a blood bag in his hand as he grew defensive. "So what if I'm taking blood again? You're the one that pushed it on me" he argued with a dangerous glint in his darkened eyes as he snapped. "I have it under control"

"Under control? You robbed the hospital" Damon argued.

Wait – he did what?

I was now taken aback with this new piece of information. Clearly this was more than 'cravings' as Stefan had tried to brush it off. "Nothing's changed. I'm still the same person" he battled with his brother.

Damon wasn't letting this go and if I wasn't mistaken, he sounded a little triumphant, knowing that his brother was flawed. "What does Elena think about the new you?" he threatened.

"Elena doesn't need to know" Stefan's dark gaze was now filled with panic.

"Stefan, you've been off human for years, if you're having trouble controlling…"

His head whipped up again. "I'm not" he growled but then composed himself again. "I'm fine okay" he reprimanded, "So just do me a favour and back off"

When I saw that he was walking towards the steps, I blocked his way and placed an assuring hand on his arm. "Stefan. I may have not known you for so long-"

"No you don't know me" he interrupted me.

It saddened me to see him this way. To see the person who had been so kind and patient, losing themselves. "I'm just trying to help" I argued and tried to meet his frantic and wild eyes.

"You know you're both such hypocrites. You drink human blood" he raised his voice angrily.

Damon piped up again. "Yeah but we're not lying about it"

Stefan was once again rendered speechless so I tried to get through to him again. "Stefan, we'll help you. What would Elena-"

This second mention of Elena made him snap as he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall with a feral snarl leaving his lips. "You're threatening me in MY own house" he glared menacingly, looking like a monster in its primal form.

"Stefan" Damon called out to him and pulled him off me. Stefan then shook him off and growled once again before disappearing out of our inquisitive stares.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as I tried to decipher the situation.

"You okay?" Damon now stood in front of me with a concerned stare.

I licked my bottom lip but then nodded. "Yeah, just worried about him" I murmured and fell back onto the wall again, using it to hold me up. "He's right though. I am being a hypocrite but this change…"

"I know" he uttered with a bowed head and I was proud to know that he was actually worried about him.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sadly said, "Well there goes my pizza-movie do nothing day"

"Isn't this more exciting?" he quirked with another signature and missed smirk flashed my way but I wasn't in the mood, which he comprehended so he assured me. "Relax, we can do the pizzas and movies tomorrow"

"I was talking about me and Jacob" I countered and ignored how this annoyed him. "He's my best friend and he came all this way for me. Now I have to blow him off" I explained my remorse.

"He was a dick to you - like five minutes ago" he reminded me.

I placed my hands on my hips and looked up to him. "You're a dick every day but I still want you around" my words made him smile so I was pleased to know that I hadn't angered him further.

"Let me just text him"

I pulled out my phone, ready to text but Damon placed a hand over mine and then cut in, "Tell him to buy a tux"

Perplexed and dreading his reply, I stuttered out, "For what?"

"Miss Mystic Falls" he grinned with excitement.

"Seriously? A pageant" I scowled at the thought of the line up of girls fighting over a tiara while they spouted lies on how they believed in world peace and all that falsified crap. "What a degrading superficial and-"

"Elena's in it"

Registering his words, I tried to correct myself as I finished off, "…wonderful experience that every girl should enjoy"

"Uh huh" he numbly replied, not buying into it at all.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I started to type out the message. "What time does this thing start?"

"Seven o'clock" he informed me and then began to walk up the stairs, knowing that I would follow. "…but I'm gonna go see Elena now"

I whipped my head up and offered, "Need any back up?"

"I think can handle one teenage girl on my own" he teased, looking over his shoulder to smirk at me. "So you just go pamper yourself and get dressed – maybe take that dog out for a walk. Buy him a new leash"

Rolling my eyes, I simply muttered under my breath, "Dick"

Once we got to the top of the stairs, he whirled back around, an intense look in his eyes as he closed in on me. "…but you still want me around" he reminded me and I could all but smile and then nod.

**A/N: Who loves Damon and Bella moments? Looking forward to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant? Any song ideas?**

**Before I close, just wanted to say that if you want to read some of my one-shots, take a look at the fanfiction challenge I'm doing. I take people's pairing ideas and then write one-shots so if you would like me to do one for you, PM or review. Already [posted up a few that didn't think i would do but had fun all the same. **

**Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, I really do appreciate your support and kind words. They keep me going as they put a smile on my face and encourage me to give you more and more. **

**Have a good night/day :) x**


	38. Chapter 37 - Miss Mystic Falls

**MISS MYSTIC FALLS **

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews. Read each an everyone and love that you're all still reading. Got great things planned for the story and I'm just pleased I can share this with you. **

Anyway, without further ado...enjoy...

It was 6:06pm and Jacob hadn't turned up or replied to my text. Damon, however had sent me a text reminding me that I should be ready by 7:00 and adding that I should wear something to show off my gorgeous figure.

I rolled my eyes at his constant charm.

After this, I curled my hair and pinned it up, allowing a few loose tendrils to fall by my sides. After my hair was done, I fretted over what to wear. I mean what do you wear to a beauty pageant?

I have to admit, I am surprised that Elena would be a part of that but I'm also surprised that Mystic Falls did that kind of thing - not that I would ever join it. They probably just wanted to drink and party some more. Small towns didn't seem to get a lot of action so I suppose I could understand.

Finally, I landed on a blue number that I hadn't expected to need but now glad that I had bought it.

It seemed classy enough.

Sleeveless with a low v-neck but it was covered in a blue lace design. The top back was also in the same dark blue sheer lace. It was a dark blue - almost the same colour as my lapis lazuli. The skirt was draped and had a front slit.

Once I was dressed in my dark blue lace underwear, I slipped into the dress, loving the feel of the material and then zipped it up. After this, I slipped my feet into the black heels with the silent hope that I could convince Damon to carry me home.

With one more look in the mirror, I smiled and exhaled, taking the small black clutch. I then, bunched up the side of the dress' skirt, lifting it up so I could walk with ease.

"Woah..." Jacob's voice interrupted my careful steps and I whipped my head up, tilting it to the side with a smile. I was happy seeing that he was wearing a white shirt with the first few buttons undone and a loose black tie. Due to short notice, he had only managed black jeans but still looked good all the same. "Dude, you look like a girl" he chuckled but still helped me down.

I grinned up at him, "Like a pretty girl?"

"Very nice" he nodded in agreement and took my hand to twirl me around, making me laugh.

When I stopped, I looked to the left and then to the right but didn't fine him. Jacob must've understood my grimace because he explained, "Damon had to go meet up with the Elena girl" his words only soured my mood more which he easily caught. "Be careful"

I wore a tight lipped smile and then changed the subject. "Didn't think you would come"

He shrugged "Well neither did I" he admitted with a wry look cast downwards but then quickly looked back up to me. "Didn't have enough time to get a proper tux together" he gestured to himself.

I shook my head and assured him, "You look fine"

He took my hand in his and then drew in a deep breath, "I'm sorry about what I said" he began. "Ever since I became this...all I've known is my hatred for bl- vampires" he dropped my hand so he could run his fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to lie, I hate that he did this to you but you're still you" his hand waved over my form before taking my hand again. "And you're still my best friend" he murmured and I was pleased to know that he thought of me as the same person. "I'm sorry" he finalised with a sad pout. I was about to tell him I was sorry but was glad when he interrupted me as he said, "...and to show you how sorry I am, I got a present for you"

He was now tugging at my hand but I pulled him back. "Where is it?" I quizzed.

Again, he pulled my hand and urged me on, "Outside"

I allowed him to lead me outside but before we passed the doorway, he moved behind me to cover my eyes. His own giddiness was now getting to me and I found my own excitement being heightened.

"Keep your eyes closed"

I groaned at the challenge but obeyed, relying on my hearing to listen as the gravel crunched under his footsteps. I then heard a few metal clinks before his footsteps approached me again.

Something plastic was then placed in my hands and then I waited until he said, "Open"

When I did, I was met with my old black helmet. I looked up and sure enough my old bike was at the end of the driveway.

I thought back to the times spent in Jake's garage, handing him tools and listening to his stories; how his friends used to join us and we'd order like 50 pizzas in a day.

It all seemed like such a long time ago...

Seeing my bike again, brought all those feelings back and I found myself taking a step towards it. However my dress caught onto my shoe and I stopped before I could fall. "I can't ride a bike, I'm wearing a dress" I argued sadly with the realisation and passed the helmet back to him.

He grinned and gave me another once over before shaking his head lightly. "That wouldn't stop the Bella I know"

I took the helmet from his outstretched hands and blurred towards my bike. Jake blinked at my speed but didn't comment as he slipped onto the front, leaving space for me behind him.

Again, I had to bunch up the dress as I threw my leg over - it helped that it had a slit.

Being back on it brought back the simpler times and I smiled against Jacob's back. "Never realised how much I had missed this" I whispered at the familiarity and wrapped my arms around him, clinging on to the past that I now relived.

**-XxxxxxX-**

"Ooh classical music - my kinda party" Jacob joked in a sarcastic manner the second we stepped into the large white mansion. "I'm so glad I came" he added playfully but his satire didn't stop when we walked through. "Caviar is so much better than cheeseburgers" he commented but still accepted one of the little crumbly bread thingies with caviar on top.

"Did you know that caviar is fish eggs?" I pointed out and fought back the laugh when he gulped it down with a disgusted grimace. I couldn't stop laughing when he glared at me and then sneakily grabbed one of the glasses of champagne from a silver tray.

"I'm feeling uncomfortable" he murmured, looking a little green.

"Because this is the longest you've had a shirt on?" I toyed.

"Ha ha" he faked but I was still smiling. "Do they stare at new people like this?" he quizzed with an almost scared expression.

It was only then that I realised the people were now blatantly staring at the tall muscle that was Jacob Black.

"Only the hot ones" I joked.

He placed a hand to his chest and faked a gasp. "I'm hot?"

"Oh give it up" I rolled my eyes and lead him down the hallway, trying to ignore everyone's trained eyes or the salivating women.

"Think I'm hot enough to get a free drink?"

I followed his line of sight to the bar on the far side of the room. There was a female bartender in the required black and white attire.

Jacob seemed confident but I placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back a little. "No, let me handle this"

"Okay, you're not that pretty" he pulled me back.

I stared at him in disbelief but now more eager to complete this and throw it in his face. "Believe me, I don't need the looks"

He chuckled but still released me.

I walked towards the waiter and she caught one look at me before rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. "Strict rule not to serve minors" she scowled.

Before I could argue, I was disrupted with Jacob's low chuckling. Still, I took another step towards the counter. "Aw come on, no one will know" I leaned over.

"Nice try" she pushed a glass of water towards me.

Jacob was now howling with laughter.

I reached over and pulled her hand, making her look in my eyes as I brought her mind to mine. "Me and my friend can have anything we want"

"You and your friend can have anything you want" she repeated in a dull monotone voice. "Free of charge" she added what I had been thinking and I smiled.

It wasn't long before Jake had stormed to my side. "Another vampire thing?" he guessed.

I thought about arguing but decided against it. "You complaining?"

"Nope" he smiled and accepted the free champagne and took a sip, "Though I wish it was a Heineken" he frowned at the glass and then glanced at me, "Any power that can do that?"

"I wish" I replied and we clinked glasses.

When we were met with a comfortable silence, I took the chance to look around for Damon. I had sent him a message to let him know we had arrived but hadn't caught sight of him at all.

My search was interrupted with a familiar voice. "Welcome all" she spoke and grabbed everyone's attention away from Jake. "I thank you all for coming to the annual Miss Mystic Falls..." The blonde haired woman continued.

"You forgot to mention it was a pageant"

I quirked up an eyebrow at him. "Complaining?"

"Hell no!" he smirked, looking around, eager to see the girls and I laughed into my drink.

"I am proud to present to you the first contestant, the beautiful..."

After that I drowned out and continued to look for Damon through the sea of faces that were focused on the presenter.

I only whipped back around when I heard her say "...Elena Gilbert, escorted by Stefan Salvatore"

This time I actually joined it with the audience when I watched her emerge from the top of the staircase, also in a blue dress. Although hers was simpler as it was a halter neck. Her hair was curled and fell down her shoulder.

She looked beautiful...

I then flickered my eyes down to the bottom of the staircase but found that Stefan wasn't there. Elena also realised this as she had paused halfway through.

It was then that I caught the movement in the crowd, only to finally find Damon but he wasn't looking at me.

He was going to Elena.

I frowned, unsure how to feel about it.

We watched as the contestants and their escorts stood in a line and began to walk through the crowd, towards the ballroom outside.

On their way, Damon's stare found mine and I smirked when his eyes widened at the sight of me. It took him a few more seconds to regain composure and send me a wink on his way out.

I smiled, happy to have had such an effect on him.

Still my eyebrows were furrowed, upset that I wouldn't be getting a chance to dance with him.

A solution to this anger was to down my wine and then take Jake's and finish that too. "Easy girl" he warned with a small laugh. Thankfully he didn't scold me but decided to hop off the stool and take my hands in his. "Let's dance" he grinned with a gleam in his eye.

"I think it's just for the people that entered" I sighed and was about to order another drink but he wasn't having it. He pulled me down and pulled me to my feet.

"It's a free world – free dance floor" he argued and held my hand, leading me towards the other couples. "You don't invite people to a party and expect them to just sit and watch others dance"

We weren't stopped so I went along with it.

We copied the others by lining up, a few feet apart. I looked down the line where Damon and Elena were, only to catch Damon's eye again. A question in his darkened eyes but then glanced to where Jacob stood and grimaced.

I wondered briefly whether he was jealous.

It would explain his behaviour a lot.

I didn't get a chance to read his expression again because the music had started and Jake had scooped me up.** (A/N: Birdy - Shelter (The XX Cover) **Rather than following the dance that the others we doing, he twirled me around the floor, earning more stares from the crowd and dancers.

_...Maybe I had said something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on..._

To help me ignore them, I focused on Jacob. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Sam and Emily's wedding" he explained and proved his point when waltzing around the floor but careful to dodge the others. "We all got lessons"

I wanted to listen to him but I couldn't disregard everyone whispering about us. It also didn't help that I really sensitive ears. "People are staring at us"

"Yeah so"

Wanting to share into his carefree spirit, I gave into the dance and wrapped my arms around his neck and let him lead. "In the house – what I said about your...friend" he bowed his head to me.

"It's okay." I forced another smile.

Jacob hugged me a little bit tighter as he uttered, "I just don't want you to get hurt again…"

I could only give another tightlipped smile.

_...Felt so crystal in the air_

_I still want to drown whenever you leave_

_Please teach me gently on how to breathe..._

Suddenly, he took my hand and dipped me, making me laugh as he brought me back up. The action then reminded me of being with Damon and having him hold me as we danced. With this, I felt the need to sought him out again but ended up wishing I didn't.

He and Elena were in some intense stare down.

I gulped nervously and subconsciously whispered, "Maybe there was some truth in what you said"

He looked toward them and our dancing slowed down to a slight sway. Obviously it was clear that something was there if even Jacob could see it. "I'm sorry Bella" he apologised with pained eyes. "You wanna leave?"

I thought about it but then shook my head, taking his large hand and he complied. We slowly moved to the new song that invited other people to the floor.** (A/N: Mirrors - Justin Timberlake suggested by VampireSa5m1993)**

...Just know that I'm always

Parallel on the other side...

We were now keeping to our space, away from the others and the excitement had worn off so I decided to just pull Jacob out of his misery.

However, before the words left me, I was ripped away from his arms and twirled into others.

He pulled me close to his form and pressed his lips to my ear. "You look amazing..." he purred and I trembled under him.

_...'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart..._

"You don't look half bad either" I teased but my words were less than a fraction of how I really felt.

I was a sucker for Damon in a suit.

Seeing him in the black tux and white shirt with black tie, just made me...made me want to do very bad things to him.

I pushed back slight to get a look at his softened features. "You know, you could've just asked me dance with you" I berated his rash decision to just yank me away but internally I was happy that he did.

The corner of his lips quivered as a smile played within when he replied, "I'm impatient"

"And a caveman" I countered with a small smile, to which he simply shrugged, his hold on my waist tightening.

_...Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along..._

I looked across the room to send an apologetic look at Jacob but he was busy dancing with Elena. They seemed t be talking in a civil and friendly manner so I happily relaxed into Damon.

_...And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me..._

My head now rested on his shoulder as we glided across the floor in time with the music. Simply content on having him hold me as I too accepted his comforting embrace.

_...I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time..._

Something then dawned onto me and lifted my head again to interrogate him. "So where did Stefan get to?"

"He was angry that I told Elena about his extracurricular activities so he left"

I was taken aback by his casualness that I raised my voice more than I should have. "Where? We should be looking for him"

"I'm sure he hasn't gone far" he tried to appease me.

My bewildered stare seemed to frustrate him further but I didn't care because I wanted him to care. "Damon, your brother is on the loose with a crazed bloodlust"

"He'll be fine"

Just then, a loud scream pierced through the cold air and I whipped around, following the source of the sound, surprised when I saw that everyone else was acting normally.

"You heard that, right?" I whispered.

"Uh huh"

That was the last thing he said before dragging me through the dance floor with him and then helped me pushed through the crowd. I then jogged ahead of him.

Once we were exited the house, I sprinted off into a run, scared about what I would found.

As I ran deeper into the forest, I heard loud sobs that were accompanied with rushed steps that seemed to be heading towards us. This only worried me further and I angrily pushed through the surrounding trees until I caught the scent.

Blood.

I was no longer being the saviour.

I was the hunter.

When I caught the flashing pink and blonde hair, I was chasing after my prey with a newfound excitement.

My breaths quickening into thrilled gasps as I increased the speed. Adrenaline flowed freely through me as I gained towards her and I looked ahead to the fallen tree ahead that she would probably trip over.

Sure enough, the girl tripped and began to sob louder.

I stopped by her feet and she looked up at me, the fear piercing her wild eyes as she scrambled away from me.

Something about her trembling form made me stop.

With a disgusted sneer, I uncoiled my muscles and relaxed my features, hoping that the veins had disappeared with the fangs.

Remembering my training, I took deep breaths to fight off the hunger when I saw her cup her neck but the blood seeped through her fingers and down her neck, staining her pink top.

"It's okay" I breathed shakily and reached out for her but she shook her head, looking at something behind me.

When I turned around, I was knocked down to the grass but I fought my attacker, pushing them and rolling over on top of them so that I had the upper hand when pinning them down.

"Stefan?"

He was wild.

Squirming out of my hold with his cold and menacing glare on the girl to the left. "Stop" I ordered and he finally acknowledged me. This was only so he could push me away and scramble to the girl, pulling her leg and then exposing her neck to sink his teeth back into her.

Again, I had to battle my own craving as I ran towards him, wanting to pull him away but we both froze at the sound of Elena's voice.

"STEFAN!" she yelled in a frightful and broken scream.

Damon came from the other side of he forest and did what I meant to when pulling the girl away.

Stefan looked horror-stricken, now looking at his strained hands and clothes with shock. He glanced back up to Elena and wheezed, stumbling back and I could tell he was ready to run.

Suddenly, something strange happened to him as he fell to the ground, screaming in agony and clutching his head. His body writhed on the grass and his screams dulled to barely audible gasps.

I scanned the surroundings and landed on the small witch Bonnie who had her arms outstretched towards Stefan.

Soon enough the pain must've been too much because the sounds died out and Stefan was...dead?

**-XxxxxX-**

I looked through the bars to the n conscious Stefan laying on the cold hard ground of the cellar. "What did Bonnie do?" I fretted, haunted by the scared look that had been on Stefan's face.

"What she had to" Damon sighed behind me.

I let go of the metal handle and turned around, crossing my arms over my chest. "What now?"

"Rehab" he shrugged with his head bowed.

I knew he was worried, just not the type to talk about his feelings so I tried to pry him. "He'll be fine" I attempted.

"I know that" he irately snapped and ran his fingers through his hair.

I took that hand and pulled it down so I could wrap my arms around him. My hold tightening around him as I willed peace to succumb over Damon. For one I would let his jerkiness slide and be a comfort to him.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to respond to the embrace as Elena's steps closed in towards us, making us break apart.

"I'm gonna stay down her" she informed us and then moved towards the cellar door so she could sit down cross-legged. A water bottle in her hands but only twirled between her hands.

Damon followed suit and slid down opposite her. They shared a small smile and I looked between them with a decisive thought.

This was their Stefan.

Someone that they both knew and loved.

Don't get me wrong I cared for Stefan, almost like a brother but it didn't feel right to stay with them. I would just be butting into their lives and I didn't feel like intruding.

"It's been a long day" as i spoke they whipped up to look at me, both exhausted and fearful. "I'm just gonna go upstairs"

"You could stay" Damon offered.

I reached down to run my own fingers through hair but then walked down towards the staircase. "Call me if you need me"

I doubted that they would.

**A/N: Longer update which I hope you enjoyed. Thank you all again for the great reviews. I love reading them and they only make me want to write more. **

**Who else is a sucker for Damon in a suit? Feeling sorry for Stefan? Or Bella? Want more or got a question? Please REVIEW!**

**Bella's dress on my website and my polyvore. Links on my profile.**


	39. Battles

**BATTLES**

**A/N: Hey again. Good to be back and writing this story. Love the different routes its gone through and I hope you guys are still liking it.**

I threw another fierce punch at Jacob and this time he was too slow in dodging so my fist landed square on his chest, making him stumble back. When he tries to right himself, I kick at the back of his neck and he falls to the ground, breathing heavy but still rearing to go.

We have been at this for about three hours, waking up before sunrise and decided to have our very own real life tekken tournament. Jacob took it very seriously as he continuously made Kung fu noises with his attack and then liked saying 'K.O' when he gained a small victory.

Nonetheless I could still kick his ass.

"You're going to pay for that" he threatens and I grin playfully.

I punch the air a few times, bouncing on my heels, "Bring it on wolf boy"

"You're crap with trash talk" he laughs but it's choked off when my arm is around his neck.

This however, plays in his favour because the close proximity gives him a chance to grab my side and push me off him. The force causes me to crash onto one of the trees and then roll amongst the mud and shrubbery.

He tries to attack again but this time I'm ready for him.

My hand blocks his punch and I twist his hand behind his back, twisting it until he buckles over and lands on his knees.

"Not bad"

Well that wasn't Jacob's voice...

I let him go and looked up at the amused blue eyes staring back at me. He was casually leaning on the side of the large trunk and seemed genuinely impressed by my moves which was a definite ego boost.

I couldn't help but smile back.

We hadn't really spoken for a week. He had been busy with his brother and Elena. Of course, I had tried to help but I didn't have that great connection with him so I stayed away.

"I-I'm gonna go have a shower and..." Jacob entangled himself and glanced between the two of us before walking away. "...leave you to it" he waved at me.

In a flash, Damon has tackled me on the ground and is hovering over me with a suggestive look. "Training for a marathon?" He quirks.

"I want to be ready next time" I replied, content with being under him for a few seconds.

His eyebrows comically rise in confusion. "Next time?"

I push up so I can get the upperhand and now have him beneath me as I straddle his form and place my hands on his chest. "Seems like danger follows you and seeing as I'm sticking around..." I push at his chest one last time before getting up from him.

When he approaches me, I decided it would be better to practice with him so I clench my fists and sharply punch. However, he anticipated the action and grabs hold of my wrist, yanking me towards him so we're now chest to chest. "I thought I should get prepared" I breathe.

His other arm slips down to wound itself around my waist as he presses himself closer to me. Our noses graze and my breath hitches.

I only allow myself another second of the simple pleasure before throwing him off me and then rushing over to pin his hands onto the base of the trunk.

"You could always leave..." he murmurs.

I whipped my eyes up to meet his and tighten my hold on his wrists. Then slowly, I lean in so our lips are only inches apart. "Do you want me to?" I whisper and feel his chest rumble.

Within a flash of his smile, he rips away from my hold and once again, reverses our positions. Now I'm on the tree but he cages my hands above my head, using only one hand.

"Do you want me to leave?" I challenged.

He wasn't easily give in. "Do you want to leave?"

We were silent for a full minute, simply staring at each other and I found myself arching my back, wanting him to close the distance between us. Thankfully, he got the message and took a confident step closer to me, leaned down to nuzzle my neck and breathe out a relieved and fatigued sigh.

I knew he had been stressed lately so I couldn't blame him.

"So you going to leave?" he whispered but didn't meet my eyes.

Copying his previous actions, I pulled away form his hold and then tackled him to the ground, straddling him once again with a victorious smile. "Who else is going to keep you out of trouble" I grinned which he soon mirrored but was wiped out when I said, "I win"

**-XxxxxxX-**

Back to the house

You know how I mentioned that trouble and drama seemed to follow these people everywhere.

This was all too clear when Damon asked me if I could help babysit Elena as she met her birth mother today.

After I stared at him with a perplexed brow, he explained the whole Gilbert history to me and I found myself feeling really sorry for Elena. I though I had troubles but after listening to her story...I was miles away.

Anyway, this was why I was undercover, dressed in a white summer dress and denim jacket with sandals.

As I slipped into the black chucks, I heard the door open and then heavy steps bound up the stairs.

I opened the door and looked as he skipped up. His eyes widening when he found that I was standing there.

"Hey Jake" I smiled warily, leaning on the doorway.

"Hey" he waved back and then slipped his hands into his pockets. "What's wrong?"

"Complications" I sighed tiredly. "Needed to shower and change. Got some secret spy undercover thing" I joked.

He hitched an eyebrow, probably questioning my sanity but then made no comment. "You're always so busy" he scolded.

"So are you – lately…" I interjected so he knew that his jittery behaviour wasn't going unnoticed. "You've been all over the place" I mused as he walked into the bedroom but I still followed. "What have you been up to?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I watched him rifle through his duffle-bag

He straighter backup and slowly pivoted towards me. With a casual shrug and a shake of his head, he downplayed it, "Just sorting stuff out with Sam" he replied.

Before he could push past me, I blocked his path and placed a hand to his chest. My worried eyes met his distant ones as I asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah just…"

"Complications" we both answered with sad smiles.

"I gotta go"

I nodded and picked my phone from the stand, "I gotta go too" I said and trailed after him down the stairs. When he opened the door, I grabbed his arm, "Hey, I saw a DVD rental in town"

"I'm sure they have the classics" he smirked and I returned it.

We shared a newfound love for old crappy horror films. They were so bad that they weren't even scary - more like comedy.

"'Curse of the Swamp Creature', 'The Nostril Picker' or 'They Saved Hitler's Brain'?" I reminded him of the ones we found were our favourites.

"All three" we both answered with laughs.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Sounds good" he then moved to open the door, "See you then" he waved and left.

Well, time for me to go too.

**-XxxxX-**

I was now standing by the pool table, calmly drinking my Heineken and darting glances towards Stefan by the bar. Both of us equally being able to see Elena fidgeting on a table by herself.

"Thanks for coming Bella" Elena whispered under her breath then continued to put on her act when bringing the cup of coffee to her lips but discreetly glanced at me.

I simply nodded in return but my attention was drawn away with the touch trailing up my side.

"Mmm…" he purred and wrapped his arms around my waist, his cheek now placed onto mine. "...pool table" he sighed and I squirmed under the heat of his breath. "So many good memories" he added and then moved around to face me. "Want another game?"

His eyes were gleaming with amusement so I knew he was probably thinking of last time. "Game?" I exclaimed, "We're supposed to be undercover"

"And this can be our cover…." he replied and wound his arm around my waist, tugging me closer to him. "Or we could play darts instead" he offered.

"Sssh, she's here" I quieted him down but still pretended to set up a game of pool.

"Elena"

The confident chime had both of us snapping our heads up, curious eyes met the sight of a dark haired woman dressed in a black trench coat and skinny jeans. She took off the coat, revealing her dark blue tank top as she slipped into the chair opposite her daughter.

"Isobel" Elena gritted through her teeth and then gulped nervously. Her trembling fingers pushed the up aside and she crossed her arms on the table.

"Hello Elena" the mother spoke with such a calm and detached tone.

Elena was still nervous and not sure how to go about the conversation so she began with a casual conversation. "How are you?"

"Didn't really come for chit chat" Isobel snapped and leaned back on the chair. "You have something that I want" she stated.

"Excuse me?" Elena frowned.

"Where's the Gilbert device?" she repeated with such a coldness that my grip tightened on the table.

I remembered Damon telling me about the device and how it was supposed to be a weapon to all vampires.

Elena looked like she'd been slapped when collapsing back on her seat and staring at her with wide and confused eyes. "That's what you want?" she breathed in a broken whisper.

"Don't expect anything from me" Isobel icily replied "I didn't come here to see you and share stories – I came for the device" she stated.

Damon must have noticed my anger because he had placed a hand on my hip, pulling me back so I didn't go over and make a show for practically all of Mystic Falls to see.

"Where's the device Elena?" she quizzed again.

"I don't know" she whispered with a creased brow. Her mind was probably reeling with questions and her mood probably soured after her hopes had been crushed with disappointment.

All rationality of Damon holding me back was broken when I saw Isobel grip Elena's arm tightly and she winced.

"You better tell me or your boyfriend, your new best friend will suffer the consequences" she threatened.

"Stay away from them" Elena tried to be fierce but her words broke.

I tried to run but Damon and Stefan beat me to it. Both of them stormed over and I watched as Damon slammed his hands on the table.

"Damon…" Isobel purred with a chain familiarity in her gaze. "Got tired of hiding?" She questioned.

As I walked towards them, I watched as Damon gripped the back of her neck and she choked. "I've got the device so your threats are futile" he growled with dark angered eyes. "Leave now Isobel" he hissed menacingly and then threw her off.

She scrambled up, collected her things and turned to leave. When she faced me, she paused and then glanced behind her shoulder to where Damon was now glancing at me. She faced me again and the smiled secretively before pushing past me and exited the diner.

"Hey, you okay?"

I watched as Damon bowed down to look at Elena. She now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Stefan rushed over and cradled her, bringing her to her feet so they could leave the prying eyes. Damon was hot on their trails, jittery with his seething anger and I simply watched.

**-XxxxxxX-**

**DPOV**

Aaah...Isobel.

She was now my greatest mistake.

I didn't bother knocking on the door as I simply stepped inside the large white mansion.

I rounded the corner to find two half-naked girls and a guy in shorts laying on the sofas. Isobel was occupied with one of the girls as she drank from her neck.

Everything that I taught her

"Wanna join me?" she offered when catching my eye.

"Not here for lunch" I glared down at her.

She stood up and used a towel to wipe the blood off her fingers. "Clear the room" she said and they all scattered.

One of the girls paused to wink at me and I smirked but still waved back.

"Are you here for something else?" Isobel walked up to me and trailed her fingers down my arm. She licked her lips intentionally and moved in closer to me.

"I want you to leave town"

"Is that what you really want?" She pouted and slipped her fingers under my shirt. "Remember all the fun we had together?" she nipped at my earlobe and I sighed - not out of pleasure but frustration. "You know we could have all that again" she whispered against my ear, "But this time, with Katherine" she added.

Anger fuelled in me and within seconds, I had her on a chokehold by the wall. "What do you know about Katherine?" I growled.

"Who do you think sent me?" She retorted and slipped out from my hold so she could get a drink.

"I don't want anything to do with her either" I replied and surprised myself with how true the words were.

I didn't want anything to do with her - not anymore.

"Give me the device or your friends die" Isobel threatened and I laughed at her attempt. "Maybe even that pretty little girlfriend of yours"

That was enough to cut me off and I whirled back to her, slam her onto the wall and making her drop the crystal bottle but I didn't care.

With an icy glare set onto her, my fingers tightly gripped her neck again and I took pride in how she spluttered. "I don't appreciate, you coming into my town and threatening people" I growled and pushed her further into the plaster, "Touch Isabella and I will kill you"

Suddenly, she surprised me by laughing. "I was talking about Elena" she grinned and then tilted her head to the side, "...but now I am very intrigued"

I roughly released her, causing her to slide down the wall.

"Stay away from them"

**A/N: Aw. Damon can be cute without even knowing it. **

**Questions: What's up with the secretive Jacob? Is Damon really done with Katherine? Does Damon feel anything for Elena anymore? **

**Answers in the next chapter.**

**Before I go, I would just love to thank you all for everything you say about the story and soft still reading. Really appreciate it and to be honest, I actually considered pulling out. Your I wonderful reviews are what got me going and I'm really glad I did. **

**Love you guys and have a good week. :) **


End file.
